American Crime Story - Untold chapters
by Thecricketsarecalling
Summary: Based off season two of American Crime story shows a 6th victim of Andrew Cunanan before his violent end. Here she tries to pick up the broken pieces of her attack, as well as making choices that will affect the rest of her life.
1. Andrew and Crystal

**July 20th 1997** South Beach Florida. Crystal walked out onto the back deck of the restaurant in her signature tight leather black cocktail dress, and ankle strap high heels. Her hair tied up in a bun, with loose strands that fell from each side of her face, perfectly framed with the large hoop earrings she had. All of the waitresses at The Ocean Diamond dressed the same. Leather dress, high heels, hoop earrings. But for Crystal, she wore her dress with pride. She had a nice skinny little figure, golden tanned skin, and enjoyed the fact that the full swell of her breasts was a huge factor in her insane amount of tips she made any night she worked. For her this was a good way to make extra money as she finished up school. She was twenty-four and currently trying to play catchup earning her degree after she put off college for several years after graduating high school. She had married her slightly older boyfriend at nineteen after just a mere three months of dating. She was young, foolish, and downright stupid. Still, Damon was an artist, and had come to her hometown hired to do a mural at the city center. He swept her off her feet, and throwing caution to the wind, they moved down to Dallas. She worked as a waitress, as he painted. Money was tight, but they were happy. They lived in a tiny apartment with a mattress on the floor, and Damon had painted the walls accent colors, and they would spent nights listening to records, drinking cheap Mexican beer, making love, and drifting off to the music in each other's arms. Sadly it didn't last. It wasn't anyones' fault, just the stress and reality began to set it. Finally Damon sat her down and agreed they should separate. He was being hired for larger jobs, the next one on the West Coast. He claimed he loved her, but noticed they were drifting apart, and arguing more. Crystal had sensed a distance between the two of them, and began not feeling the same fluttering in her chest whenever she saw him. Damon's work had begun to suffer, and they seemed to be fighting constantly.

As heartbroken as Crystal was, she actually understood where Damon was coming from. Both didn't want to keep this going as they got "worse". In the end, they agreed as much as they wanted to try, it simply wasn't in the cards. She flew back home feeling slightly ashamed, as well as frightened, truly wondering where would she go now? The marriage hasn't lasted more than two years, and she was in her early twenties, with only a high school degree, barley any money, and now "seperated" the terrible sense that she had failed, and maybe hadn't tried harder. She briefly moved back home to her hometown Orlando where she crashed on her mother and step-father's couch. She where her mother nagged her to no end, reminding her that she had warned her about marrying Damon, and that the whole separating on mutual terms was complete bullshit. That Damon was probably cheating on her, and wanted an easy way out. Knowing she needed to get herself out of this tiny little apartment, she made a call to her grandmother who lived down in South Beach, and slowly began making plans on making the move down there, and start in trying her hardest to pick up the pieces of her life. For the first year she lived with her grandmother in her condo right near the beach. She liked this area and had only visited several times as a child. Now plenty of distance away from her judgmental mother, she was welcomed back home by her grandmother who had always been close with her, as well as very understanding. The first night back, her grandmother sat up with her in the tiny kitchen over iced tea, and allowed Crystal to pour her heart out over the last two years. She felt that she had failed her marriage, and allowed the stress, money, and arguing to get the best of her. She loved Damon. In fact, she knew she always would. He was older, mature, fun, creative, and very talented. He had never raised a hand to her, and had always worked so hard. When she moved out, she had hugged him tightly and wished him the best. As always he winked at her and said he would see her around. Just like that, the marriage was done. She cried, and even admitted that they didn't even legally get a proper divorce yet since both couldn't really afford a lawyer.

So on the papers she was still Crystal Martin, even though she was back to being Crystal Farren. She was overwhelmed, missed Damon, and didn't know what to do now? Here her grandmother swallowed her hands with her own, and gently squeezed. She explained that her marriage to Damon wasn't a failure, but a life experience. Now it was time to keep going, and not look back. For a solid year, Crystal worked two jobs. One at a makeup counter at one of the surrounding malls. The other was working as a waitress at a nearby bar. The Ocean Diamond. Her grandmother helped her slowly get out of her depression, and really start enjoying the area again. By the end of the year, Crystal had moved out using the money she had saved, and was currently renting out a small condo of her own right off the main drag. Making tons of friends, she decided it was time to go back to school. Taking classes at a local community college, she started using the talent Damon had urged her to express when they were together. Wanting to study design, she started really enjoying taking these classes, and figured she could finish her degree in the next three years if she continued working full time, and going to school part time. She only worked at the mall twice a week now, and the Ocean Diamond 5 nights a week. The tips were insane, and the owner Larry was a really nice sport. He had bouncers who kept an eye on the ladies whenever some drunk jerk got too loud or handsy with them. She made friends there, and was saving more money than she knew what to do with. She always sent her grandmother some money despite her protests, wanting to help her out, even if that mean she could have money to go to the market with. She visited with her every Sunday for brunch, and and begun working out, taking better care of herself. Tonight she had taken an extra shift for her friend Marcy. She had only an hour left, and made her way out to the deck carrying her tray to her assigned tables as music blasted through the speakers that were pointed towards the back of the restaurant. She smiled, stopping at the first two tables, placing drinks and napkins down, smiling at the regulars, she then saw somebody sitting at the rear table near the railing all the way towards the back.

She had ten tables in total on her assigned side, and last time she came out to take orders, only nine of them had been filled. Half of them were regulars, the other ones tourist. She usually preferred working inside where the bar was, but Marcy's tables were on the back deck that overlooked the strip, and past that beach. The lights from outside glowed a bright pink and blue neon. The tables were high tops, all lined against the railing. She smiled and saw the person sitting there was all alone. He was young, mid twenties. He wore a red baseball cap, glasses, a light grey T-shirt and white shorts with sandals. He sat alone, staring out at the street below and darkened beach. Even from this distance, she knew he was cute, but more than likely gay. Dating in South Beach was certainly a struggle, seeing that most of the guys were either junkies, or gay. Still, it didn't hurt that he seemed cute. Smiling, Crystal tucked her silver tray under her arm, and walked towards him.

"What can I get you?"

The man looked lost in thought before turning slightly revealing his full face, the color of the neon lights reflecting off his glasses. For just a moment his eyes appeared troubled, flickering with sadness, before as if a switch had been flicked, his large brown eyes lit up, and a handsome charming smile spread across his face.

"Whatever you recommend."

Instantly Crystal smile, charmed by the smile, and boyish good looks. Still, just by hearing his voice, and seeing his mannerisms, she instantly knew he was gay. Still, she couldn't help but admire how smooth, tanned, and flawless his face was. His teeth were straight and white, and even from where she was standing she could fell the faint mixture of aftershave, and bronzer. She smiled, and held onto the tray pretending to think.

"Well, that depends, what are we looking for? Taste? Effect? Or price?"

The man grinned.

"A little bit of all."

Crystal laughed before nodding.

"I can get the bartender to make a peach sunrise."

"Sounds tasty, I'll take it."

"One peach sunrise coming right up."

"That's a very beautiful necklace you have."

Crystal took a second before remembering that she had her late great grandmother's necklace on. She wore it so often she actually forgot about it. The necklace was gold with diamond stones lining it. Her grandmother had gifted it to her, starting it was the only thing her own mother had owned and wore proudly during the depression. Her husband, a factory worker and saved every penny he had to given it to her. Since then it had stayed in the family for years. At first Crystal said she couldn't possibly take it. Instead her sweet darling grandmother insisted, and claimed she never gave it to her mother since from day one, she knew she wouldn't wear the necklace proudly as she should. She knew vaguely that her mother and grandmother had a strained relationship ever since they had a big falling out years ago when she was just a girl. She supposed this was over her own father, finally taking off. Still, those memories were painful no matter how much time had passed. She wore the necklace constantly at work, always mindful not to wear it whenever she visited the beach or went swimming.

Besides her wedding band from Damon, which she no longer wore and kept in a jewelry box on her dresser, it was really the only real piece of jewelry she owned. Instantly her slim fingertips touched the shinning stones that laid against her chest and she smiled.

"Thank you."

"Are they real?"

Crystal took a second before the man waved his hand and laughed.

"Forgive me, I'm a jeweler from back East. I'm here for the summer on vacation. I'm sorry, it's a habit from the trade."

"Oh! Don't worry about it! Yes it's real, it belonged to my great grandmother...it's been in my family for years."

The man sat forward on his stool and squinted from behind his glasses before smiling and nodding.

"I knew it. I can usually spot a truly beautiful one of a kind piece of jewelry from twenty paces, but that necklace is truly stunning. In fact, it makes you stand out from all the other waitresses."

Crystal couldn't help but feel color rise in her cheeks, as she smiled proudly.

"Aw, well thank you darling. You are too sweet."

"And you are too beautiful. I'm Andrew."

Crystal shook his hand and found the handshake firm, dry, and welcoming.

"Crystal. So what brings you to South Beach, you said you're on vacation?"

"Yeah, my family owns a jewelry company back in the Philippines. Cunanans. I usually fly back and forth to do the selling and dealing since we're the middle man between the diamond and jewel mines in Europe, and the privately owned companies back home. I decided to take the summer off, and came back to South Beach for the first time in God...seven years? It's where I spent my honeymoon with my ex wife if you can believe it. Guess I just love bringing back bad memories as a way to punish myself."

"Oh...really?"

Instantly Crystal felt confused. He mentioned an ex-wife. Still, she could have sworn he was gay. Smiling, she looked around.

"Are you vacationing alone?"

"Yes, I'm trying to stay at different hotels and get the whole experience every week. Tonight I was supposed to meet some old business clients of mine but unfortunately they had to cancel, but at least that brought me here, talking to you."

Crystal raised an eyebrow still smiling.

"Well Andrew..."

"Please call me Andy, everyone does..."

"Well Andy, I guess it's their loss and my gain. I'll bring you that sunrise right away."

Turning, Crystal walked towards the booming music that was coming from inside, feeling this mysterious man's eyes on her the entire time.

**Later...**

"It's not much, but I'm currently trying to decide if I want to lease it for another year. The rent isn't exactly terrible, and I have a great view..."

Crystal said, feeling slightly drunk and buzzed as she unlocked the front door her condo. It was right off the main drag, and less than five minutes from work. She was on the fifth floor, and had a tiny balcony that had a great view of the harbor, and city lights. The condo was small, but nevertheless she really loved it. There was one bedroom, a bathroom, a tiny kitchen, and living room. The floors were white carpet, and Crystal had spent a few hundred buying used furniture from a department store that was going out of business when she first moved in. There was a couch, chair that she liked she do her school work in, a few potted plants, her TV, stereo, and graphic design sketches she had spread across her glass coffee table. The A.C was on, and was softly humming in the background. Crystal flipped on the lights in the kitchen, as fish tank that sat on the tiny white tile counter that divided the kitchen from the living room casted cool blue rays against the white carpet and couch. She headed straight to the fridge and opened it up, holding a six pack of wine coolers she had bought earlier that week.

"What flavor you want? Strawberry? Peach? Or blueberry?"

Andrew smirked, walking over, eyes scanning her small condo before squinting at the six-pack and taking one of the glass bottles.

"Um, I'll stick with the theme and grab a peach. Do these need bottle openers?"

Crystal smiled and shook her head setting the pack down near the stove before taking a bottle for herself out and twisting off the cap. She took a swig, and tasted fruity blueberry. She smiled, and raised her glass.

"No, twist offs, sorry I don't have anything fancier."

Andrew continued smirking, before clinking his glass with hers.

"This is great, now show me this view."

Crystal giggled, unable to help herself. The last few drinks she had consumed had really gone to her head. She didn't drink too often, besides maybe a few glasses of wine or a wine cooler while studying or hanging out with friends, but after her shift ended, the last two hours had been a total blur, and she walked across her living room as Andrew scanned the apartment feeling giddy and excited that she had such a handsome guy with her. She unlocked her sliding glass door and felt the warm city heat hit her as she faint heard car horns and faint music below. She walked to the railing and together her and Andrew leaned against the railing of the balcony, looking out at the view below, nursing their drinks. Crystal's shift had ended nearly two hours ago, and right before clocking out, she ventured back to Andrew's table just as he was paying his check, and leaving her a very impressive tip. She had made small talk with Andrew durning the course of the three drinks she bought out to him, and found him absolutely fascinating. He was well mannered, interesting, and handsome. He ended up offering to buy her a drink, where they venture to the bar next door and sat for an hour, drinking and talking like old friends. Andrew said he came from a wealthy family of jewelers, and had married straight out of college. He had caught her cheating, and the two divorced just six months ago, and had a little daughter who lived with his ex on the West coast. He produced a small photo of his ex-wife, a pretty blond, as well as an adorable little girl.

"That's Violet. We have shared custody, it's hard seeing her with my job but after I'm done here I plan on making a flight out there and taking her to Disney. She's a little princess. Last Christmas I bought her a hand tailored gown just like Cinderella. My heart melted when she opened it. She wore it for two straight days."

Crystal smiled looking at the tiny photograph before handing it back over, adoring the look of love that showed deeply in his big brown eyes as he sighed and stared down at it for another second before tucking it back in his leather wallet.

"Yeah I miss her like crazy, thankfully me and my ex are on...okay terms. I really am hoping with her new job I'll be able to relocate and maybe get to see her more often. Nothing better than feeling those tiny arms wrap around my leg crying 'Daddy! Daddy! I miss you!"

"She's beautiful."

"What about you, I notice no ring...no boyfriend, ex? Kids?"

"A boyfriend and kids no...and ex yes."

"Ah, we're the same in that department. How long?"

"Two years, married straight out of high school. He was older, an artist...I loved him, but I was too young. Things fell apart and I guess we could have fought harder to keep going, but I did what I always do..."

"Which is?"

"Get scared and run. I came back home basically broke. Lived with my mother and her husband for a while which was a complete nightmare..."

Andrew laughed as he ordered them another round, insisting. Once the waitress left, he leaned forward, giving strong eye contact.

"So your mother...why was it such a nightmare?"

Crystal shrugged, playing with her straw. She usually didn't talk about this to anyone, let alone a guy she just met at a bar.

"My relationship hasn't always been great with her. My dad...well he was a total scumbag. Truck driver, drank a lot...when I was seven I went to her and said that one night while she was working an over night at the nursing home she currently employed at and well...I told her that whenever she wasn't home daddy would...give me a shower, only it didn't feel right. I told her what he was making me do, and how he was touching and hurting me and she flipped. She called me a little lair. She beat the shit out of me, and cut all my hair off, later saying I had gotten gum stuck in it. She said if I ever made up a story like this again she would leave me at an orphanage. I was scared to death. Well...a week later my dad did it again, and this time...I told my teacher. Long story short, my dad took off...nobody has heard from him since. My mother denied all of it, claiming she had no idea and suddenly was on my side, claiming that she felt awful that this monster had been touching 'her baby' but I knew the look in her eyes. She hated me, and blamed me. We never talked about it again, but things were never the same. I think that's why I took off like I did. She re-married an okay guy, but she was always casting judgment. I could never do anything right. When I came back home after the divorce she wouldn't let me live it down, so...I came down here where my grandmother lives. I picked up the pieces, started going to school, and hopefully in a few years will graduate and get a job I actually like and don't have to wear cocktail dresses at."

She sadly smiled at her own joke, but saw the look of absolute heartbreak in his eyes made her for a second wonder if she said too much. Here was this handsome well cultured stranger who had invited her for some drinks, and she was pouring her heart out saying she was basically touched as a kid. She knew having these drinks were making her have loose lips. Instantly she hated herself for saying such a major private detail about herself. He probably thought she was white trash or something.

Instead, looking back...this was maybe the only time Crystal actually saw the real Andrew Cunanan. He looked heartbroken, and unknown to her, he knew exactly what kind of pain this was. Instantly her cheeks burned, ready to mutter an apology, brushing it off that it happened a long time ago and it was nothing. Instead Andrew stared at her, before leaning forward from across the table, and kissing her. Crystal's eyes widened, taken slightly off guard as his lips touched hers. Instantly she felt his mouth open and close, feeling his tongue flickering against hers. She slowly responded, unable to believe what a great kisser he was. It lasted just forty or so seconds, but once the kiss broke, he pulled slowly back and stared at her. Instantly he smiled, readjusting his glasses before reaching and tucking a strand of her hair out of her face.

"Say, you got any drinks back at your place?"

Crystal smiled, and didn't see the first warning sign. If he was staying at a fancy hotel...why didn't he invite her back to his place? Instead, she felt on a total high from the kiss and drinks and smiled, unable to believe her luck. She said sure, and the two received their drinks less than a minute later. Crystal began to feel comfortable with Andrew despite the fact she had just met him. She went more into her marriage with Damon. The entire time he listened, and by the time he paid the bill, it felt as if they had known each other for years. Andrew admitted he knew how it looked. He often got mistaken for a gay man, but he had been raised in a family with four sisters, and noticed he wasn't like most guys. He loved labels, fashion, and his parents being jewelers always welcomed that behavior. He wasn't gay, but got teased for wanting to dress nice and loving the arts.

Still, he loved women, and were fascinated by them. He loved his ex wife, and hopes to have more children further down the road. He loved traveling, and said it was his dream to settle down in Spain, hopefully getting Violet out there, and open his own jewelry shop. He said he hoped to have a shop just for the stars, and during this he dropped several highly popular names that often dealt with his family's business. As they walked out, he remarked that she shouldn't feel ashamed or stupid over what happened to her as a child, or her failed marriage. He briefly said that a family member when he was younger had molested him a few times. Nothing ever came to it, but like her father this person took off like a coward.

"It stays with you, like invisible scars, it's awful...but we're survivors. That's how you need to see it Crystal. We're survivors."

She smiled, deeply touched by this. As they walked he remarked that he looks at life as a new start for an adventure each day. Smiling, she nodded and told him she like that. He smirked back at her. Crystal had noted that he was a complete gentleman the entire time they were at the bar and walking on the sidewalk. He had bought all the drinks, pulled her chair out for her each time she came back from the rest room, held doors, and had listened the whole time when she spoke, never taking his eyes off her. Both had spent the last two hours laughing, happily buzzed from the drinks, and even talked about music. She had mentioned that she had a pretty impressive vinyl collection that she couldn't wait to show him. As they walked, passing the other night clubs, listening to music blasting from the decks, and bars, he slipped his hand into hers.

Crystal looked down and smiled. Crystal suspected she might actually get laid tonight. It had been quite some time since the last one night stand she had, and she figured this might be a good way to just numb all the stress and exhaustion that had been building lately. She truly loved her life here, was grateful for everything she had worked so hard to get...but it was still so much. She worked constantly, and had to juggle school, as well as paying bills on top of it. Besides, he seemed perfectly fine, and she had a whole box of condoms underneath her sink. If he was a creep she had pepper spray hidden under her nightstand, and figured if a guy was this nice and charming he honesty might be a catch after all. Crystal had never been so wrong before in her life.

They entered, and Andrew remarked that he loved it. Crystal knew he was just being polite since he was probably used to staying in places a million times bigger and fancier. In fact he said he had a suite at the Mondrian. Still, he seemed intrigued as soon as she mentioned she was renting out a house boat just a few blocks away. She knew she was drunk, and being forward, but for that last hour sitting with him, happy buzzed, feeling floaty, giddy, and enjoying the attention Andrew was giving to her. He was easy to talk to, in fact, Crystal found him downright fascinating. He was well spoken, interesting, and told the most fantastic stories. As she listened to music, sipped her fruity, but strong drink, she became lost in his large brown eyes hearing him talk about how wealthy his family was. Stories about vacations in Paris, and Africa. Searching for precious gems, and traveling around the world. By the time they arrived at her condo, Crystal decided to throw caution to the wind and see if tonight she could have herself a fling. It didn't exactly always happen, and she couldn't help herself blush when Andrew finished telling a story of how he found several rare gems off the coast of Italy just by blind luck, and how his goal was to have his jewels featured by the top designers on the West Coast.

"I could see that. In fact, we have Gianni Versace from around here, his mansion is just a few blocks away. I've seen him around before, he's really nice."

"Oh Gianni, we're old friends."

Andrew said casual as he played with the straw to his drink. Instantly, the alcohol buzz Crystal has been feeling intensified as she grinned and leaned forward.

"Get out! You know Versace?!"

Andrew nodded casually and shrugged.

"We met years ago at a garden party he was holding back in Italy. Nice enough guy. Was a fan of my families business since he had bought several precious stones from my farther to put them on a few gowns during 95's fashion week."

"Oh my God! I love his stuff. God knows I can't afford any of it, but I love looking at the models in the magazines."

"I love fashion, I know...for a straight man seems odd, but I'm a firm believer in fashion, and what looks good. My wife adored his clothes. In fact I hired Gianni to design her wedding gown. What a waste..."

He gave a humorless laugh, telling stories of shopping in Europe, and how his sisters all used to help him pick out the best clothes to wear out dancing whenever he had dates. Crystal bought it all, as Andrew went on as if it was nothing. He even charmed her a bit further when he remarked that his favorite precious stone was a 'crystal' with that his much larger tanned hand that swallowed hers up rubbed her palm. He smirked at her, and instantly Crystal felt sparks fly as she smiled and knew right then and there he was going to invite him back to her place. Now an hour later she walked back from the balcony, having both finished their drinks. She carried both bottles to the kitchen to get new ones, while Andrew slid the door closed behind him. He scanned the small living room behind his round framed glasses, taking everything in. Crystal walked around the counter, and grabbed two more bottles, twisting the caps off.

"You're renting this?"

Crystal nodded heading around smiling, feeling her cheeks burn.

"Yeah, actually my lease is up in a new months but I think I might just stay here until after I'm done school. Neighbors are nice enough, and at least my car is safe in the lot."

"You didn't leave it at work?"

"No, I usually walk. Mine was the Honda we passed before going to the elevator."

Andrew nodded before taking his drink from her. He smiled, and both clinked glasses together. They had talked for the last twenty minutes on the balcony. In fact, Andrew had done most of the talking. He spoke about his travels, his family's business, his darling daughter, his shared love of fashion with her, as well as some of the most exotic beaches around the world. He was a wonderful storyteller and Crystal hung onto every word. He honestly seemed like a spy from one of those paperback novels she usually picked up at the used book store. He was fascinating. Crystal went to her record player, and put in a Tangerine Dream record.

Once the dreamy music started to play, she walked back to Andrew who smiled and took her hand. There he have her a playful spin around twice, before taking her backwards in his arms. She laughed, still holding onto her drink, before he gazed down at her and bent his head down kissing her. When the kiss broke, she knew she was going to throw all of her morals out the window and say screw it. She was going to invite him to spend the night. She turned, looking at him, before feeling a hunger she hadn't felt in what felt like a lifetime. She had slept with three other men since Damon. One was a three month relationship with a guy from her gym, the other two one night stands. She had always been careful, and tonight she figured with somebody with a body like Andrew, he was fully capable of giving great sex. She breathed heavy and smiled.

"Do...you want to spend the night?"

Andrew stared at her for a second, before she saw a flicker of sadness in Andrew's eyes as he gazed at her. Smiling, she raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"Nothing...it's just...you remind me of somebody?"

"Ex wife?"

"No a friend of mine...who I lost recently. You two have the same eyes."

"I'm so sorry, how did they die?"

Andrew placed his bottle down down on the side table near the couch for a moment, before reaching forward. His large fingers swept across her face, tucking a strand of loose hair from behind her ear like he had done earlier.

"They were shot...murdered."

"Oh God, I'm so sorry!"

Andrew continued to gaze at her, before Crystal felt from beneath her drunken haze, something wasn't right. Her heart skipped a beat, and that tiny voice from inside her head whispered...

_"You shouldn't be alone with this man."_

"I've never made love to a woman before Crystal. I've always wanted to know what it was like to fuck a girl. I was offered before by a friend of mine...but I could never do it. Seeing that things are really happening, I think I may want to fuck you."

Crystal laughed again, confused.

"Wait what?"

Andrew smiled.

"I lied to you. I've never been married. My family isn't wealthy, nor owns a rare jewelry store. I'm not here on business...in fact I've wanted by the FBI. I've killed four people...one of which was the love of my life David...you have his eyes. I need to steal your necklace, but I'm wondering...what would it be like to fuck a girl?"

Crystal felt her stomach drop. Trying not to show how frightened she was, she nervously laughed. "That's not funny Andrew..." Andrew sighed, cocking his head, staring at her with the same heartbroken eyes he had shown her earlier.

"You really are beautiful Crystal, but you should be more careful of who you invite back to your home..."

He reached forward and with one hard yank, snapped the chain to her necklace and pulled it off. Crystal swayed for a second, her neck hurting from the necklace getting snapped off her. She gasped, and stared at him outraged as he held the necklace. The rays of the stones reflecting off the light from the fishtank, dancing across Andrew's now insane looking dark eyes.

"Hey! You can't..."

But before she could say another word, his face crumpled, looking completely insane. With that he lifted the bottle off the table and swung it as hard as he could, slamming it against her head. The pain was like an explosion, sending a flash of white light across her vision, before it clouded up into darkness. She felt the pain, before warmth and then she passed out. Later... When she did awake, her eyelids felt heavy. They fluttered slowly open, her long lashes batting weakly, before her blurred vision cleared slightly, and she found herself staring up at the ceiling of the living room. For a second she thought she had fallen asleep on the sofa. She had returned from work, slightly buzzed, before crashing on the sofa. Then, suddenly her vision focused, and she saw what was happening. No, this couldn't be happening. This was just a dream, she would wake up soon. She was laying on the sofa naked. Her cocktail dress off, but her lace black and gold bra still on. Her panties were missing, and her wrists were tightly bound by a scarf she usually tied in her hair. The last time she saw it, was yesterday in her bedroom. She tried to wiggle her wrists but found them so tightly bound, she wouldn't even wiggle them despite how hard she tried to pull them apart.

She had something shoved in her mouth, nearly making her gag. A dishcloth perhaps? She tried to scream, but found it muffled. Her eyes bugged out from their sockets, as she struggled, crying from beneath her gag before seeing Andrew. He was completely naked. His body as tanned, smooth, and she saw his penis. It was hanging between his muscular thighs, as he stood there, glasses now off. Laying there, Crystal couldn't believe any of this was happening. She continued struggling, her cries and screams muffled as she shook her head at him outraged. Andrew stood in the darkness of the living room and held up her necklace.

"Sorry Crystal, but I need this more than you. I'm planning on murdering somebody very important...someone who will learn that in death nobody is special. We all end up the same...tomorrow people will learn my name...I promise you that."

Crystal shook her head, her eye makeup running as Andrew stepped forward, slowly with ease as he approached her. Slowly and he slid on the edge of the couch, before he was just a mere foot away from her. He scooted forward, and when Crystal tried swinging her legs at him to hit him, he roughly grabbed both ankles before revealing a box cutter she had bought when she first moved in to help her unpack. This she kept under the sink in the kitchen. He pressed the button to slide up the blade and instantly it reflected in the moonlight that shinned in through the closed curtains. Smiling, he stared down at her, breathing slowly, and sweating lightly. He leaned down and used the box cutter the cut her bra open. Instantly the lace frabic tore, and her full breasts fell out. He cocked his head again, scanning them, before leaning down, and reached down touching one. His hand hovered over it, before he found her nipple and roughly pinched it. Crystal snapped her eyes shut humiliated, as he pinched harder, and rubbed the swell of the other breast.

He leaned down, licking the nipple which had sprang to life from him roughly playing with it. His tongue ran over both, before he buried his face between her breasts, licking her skin. In just seconds she felt his teeth clamp down on one of her breasts, as she cried out, feeling the screams get muffled by the gag. He raised his face, flushed and excited.

"I'm gay Crystal...well gay to anyone who wants to hear I'm gay. I'm also straight to anyone who wants to learn I'm straight. I have never been intimate with a woman before, even though their bodies fascinate me. I always dreamed that after David and I were married we would get my best friend Lizzy to carry our child. The two of us with fuck her one after another, and we would never know who exactly was the father. You would have been perfect to carry our children...I would lie and say you were a supermodel from Europe. I always wanted children until recently. At least now that crazy hag of a mother of mine might learn her darling baby boy actually stuck it in a girl once..."

He laughed, shaking his head looking flamboyant as well as insane.

"The world is officially going to change tomorrow, I decided to get as many life experiences out of my system before it's too late...and lucky you Crystal. You can say you had sex with 'the" Andrew Cunanan. Hopefully you're clean, even though that this point I can't vouch even for myself really...so I guess we'll see."

He went to grab her legs again when she flinched and tried to pull away. This time Andrew reached down, grasping her throat with his bare hand and squeezing. Instantly Crystal felt the air get choked out of her as her eyes widened completely frightened. Andrew breathed heavy, tightening his grip, when suddenly his rather large penis sprang to life. Her large eyes looked down at it, and she screamed from beneath her gag. Andrew continued glaring down, when suddenly he noticed his penis beginning to slowly lift enough to touch his stomach. Grinning, he continued keeping his hand on her throat, easing up enough so she could breath. He leaned down, breathing down on her in hot breaths, before he smiled and ran his tongue down across the side of her face. Instantly sickened, Crystal snapped her eyes shut, and began to silently pray she would wake up.

_"Just wake up...just wake up...just wake up..."_

She kept telling herself. That's when Andrew used his other hand and guided his penis right into her with one direct motioned. It took him a second, before he stared directly ahead, almost lost in what he was doing, before letting his weight collapse against her. The pain was unbearable. Crystal had had five different lovers in her life, and this sex...no rape was nothing ordinary. His penis jammed into her with such hard direct force, she felt her insides cramp. He was gentle, or slow. Instead he clearly didn't know what he was doing. Crystal's eyes watered, before she shrieked from beneath her gag. She tried to close her legs, but his body laid in the weigh, prying her own legs open with his muscular thighs. He laid there for a second, before staring down at her, looking completely insane. "David?" He blinked, staring down at her, and clearly not really seeing her. He cupped her face, looking her, before running his tongue across her face again as he gave a hard pump. Crystal laid still, now knowing that this was really happing, she was being raped.

She laid there, big fat tears running down her cheeks, as Andrew wrapped his arms around her and stared down at her puzzled, as if he really had no idea what he was doing. He didn't give her breasts any further attention, before giving another hard thrust. The couch squeaked by the movement, as he went into her again. He clung to her body, as his bare ass pumped up and down, rising and falling inside of her. She laid there, motionless, before he found a rhythm. He became frantic, as he grasped onto her body, and began pumping up and down into her at a frighting rate. He slammed his hips into hers, and continued moving inside of her looking frantic. He kept this going for a solid forty seconds, before suddenly as he pumped his way inside of her, the thrusts became more frenzied and drawn out.

"FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU!"

He screamed as he pumped into her once, twice, and finally the third time he climaxed. Crystal snapped her eyes shut, knowing this was coming. She felt the warmth of his spunk go inside of her. Exhausted, he collapsed on top of her, the smell of his sweat strong. He laid on top of her, still very much inside of her and laid that way for a few silent minutes as he tried to catch his breath. Finally, he lifted his head and grabbed his glasses from somewhere off the coffee table. They instantly fogged up for a second, his bangs hanging in his face, and his face flushed. He stared down at her, before roughly pulling out. His penis flopping out, and his spunk oozed out between her two spread thighs. It hurt worse than anything she had ever felt. The cramps were unbearable and she knew she was bleeding. Andrew stood up naked, penis now limp before turning and staring at her disgusted. He stood there with his hands on his hips, before he stared down at her.

"I liked you Crystal...I believe in a different life we would have been best friends...I'm sorry."

Crystal whimpered, before Andrew began tugging on his penis again. Crystal knew it was going to happen again. Her inner thighs were slick, and she knew he was probably going to kill her. She watched as he closed his eyes muttering that name David again, before she saw him erection return. Just like that, he climbed on top of her, now getting a handle on what to do. This time he used his teeth more, and as much as Crystal tried to let her mind escape to somewhere else, this second time in her eyes lasted a lifetime. He came inside her again, before flipping her over and had anal sex with her three more times. By the time he was done, the couch had blood stains all over it. Crystal was torn, and bleeding. She was shaking all over, and figured she was going into shock. He had bit her in places that were bleeding and deep. He roughly yanked her off the couch before straddling her naked. He climbed on top of her, glaring. His glasses were fogged up again, and his bangs hung in his face. Crystal stared up at him, eye makeup now caked and running down her face. She stared up at him, not crying, not saying a word. Andrew's penis laid against her stomach, as he glared down at her. Sighing, he picked up a large glass paperweight Crystal kept on the coffee table.

He stared down at her, before gently cupping her face one last time. He stared at her, looking sad...before his expression changed in an instant His face crumpled again before he raised the paper weight and brought it down into her face, again, and again and again. Crystal's hand twitched, as blood splattered onto the white carpet.

**Later...**

Andrew used Crystal's shower. He used nice hot scalding water, tilting his head back, washing the blood and semen that was smeared all over his stomach, groin, and inner thighs. He used her shampoo, and soap, and even used her blowdryer to dry his hair. He changed into her clothing that he had removed before raping her Crystal, and tucked his wallet into his back pocket, before stepping into his sandals. He knew he would have to swing by his truck later for his backpack. He grabbed his hat. He stared down at Crystal's bloody beaten body and sighed. The sex hadn't been rewarding. He had always wanted to be in control like he was tonight. He liked violent sex, and had dabbled in it, but tonight he truly for the life of him couldn't remember much of what happened. He knew he had climaxed, and he gotten harder the more he bit her, and took her from behind. Besides that, he knew the whole time he pretended it was David who laid beneath him to make it possible. Still, he felt sickened, and wanted to leave right away. Still, he took his time, looking around the small modest condo, knowing had things worked out with David he would have been perfectly happy living in a small place like this. He went through her closet, looking at her clothes. As cheap as the clothing was, she still had nice taste. He then went through her junk jewelry, really not seeing anything worthy of taking besides a small gold wedding band. He shrugged, not even bothering to take it before tossing it back. He pocketed the necklace, before returning to the living room. He stared down at the body, before shaking his head. With what he walked out and never looked back.

The following morning, within a few hours all of South Beach would know Andrew Cunanan's name. Unknown to him...Crystal was still breathing. Barley, but still breathing. She floated in a dark abyss that seemed impossible to escape from.

Crystal was sadly the unknown victim in Mr. Cunanan's downward spiral murder spree, that ended tragically just nine days later in a housecoat when he ate a bullet, truly trying to wonder how it had all ended up like this? He had vaguely thought of Crystal, and wondered if her body was found, but due to Versace's story which hogged all news coverage, nothing had been mentioned of any woman being found raped and beaten to death just a mere ten blocks away from the very same houseboat Andrew had broken into and ended his life in. Little did he know a part of him would live on even after his death.

This was Crystal's story.

It all started the next morning when Crystal didn't show up for her shift at the mall. She had also agreed to help re-stock the bar that afternoon as well for a little overtime. Crystal who always called in if she couldn't come in, began to worry her co-workers when they didn't hear anything from her as the morning grew on. Instead of doing anything, they called a few times, just hearing the phone ring and figured she might be sick in bed and too tired to get to the phone. Tomorrow they promised they would try again. That night Larry, her boss at the bar raised an eyebrow when one of the other fellow waitresses entered his office, stating that Crystal was on the books to work tonight. The waitress said Crystal hadn't clocked in, which wasn't like her. Larry thought about it, remembering that the morning manager Davis said one of the girls hadn't shown up. Instead he opened his phone book, thumbed through the numbers he kept for the cooks, bartenders, and waitresses, before finding Crystal Martin's. He dialed the number, waited before he heard the phone ring, and ring, and ring. The waitress waited, leaning against the doorway, before he waved her away annoyed. Rolling her eyes, she let out a huff and walked away, before he tried again.

The phone continued ringing. On his mini TV the news were muted, stating that they now had a new identified suspect on who shot Versace. A young man named Andrew Cunanan. Nobody at the bar remembered that this was the guy Crystal had waited on, and left the bar with. Looking for Crystal's emergency contact, he dialed her grandmother who lived on the other side of the island. A sweet old woman answered, and when Larry asked if Crystal was visiting her, or had called saying she was sick or out of town. Instantly the woman sounded worried saying no, she spoke to her last week, and were planning on taking her to brunch after a doctor's appointment. She asked if everything was okay? Larry said of course, that he thinks he got her nights mixed up that's all. Her grandmother asked if she could be any help and maybe call or swing by her place. She may be out, but she wasn't sure. She did know she didn't have any classes these next few days. Larry nodded and said no need, he would try again and call her right away. Not wanting to spread any panic he thanked her, said he would call her back soon, and hung up. Here he looked up the number of Crystal's condo complex, and called the condo's landlord. He waited until somebody from the office picked up. Larry said he was Crystal Martin's boss and she hadn't shown up to work today and tonight which was very unlike her. He called her grandmother who said she hadn't heard from her either.

He had called several times, but no answer. He was wondering if he could swing by her unit, knock on the door and see if anyone would answer? The landlord was a nice easy going sounding guy, and said sure and took his number calling he would call him back in twenty minutes. Larry hung up, still feeling uneasy when the same waitress walked back, chewing gum, and asking if he heard from her? Larry shrugged saying he called her grandmother and she hadn't heard from her, but he's having her landlord go check out her place. Instantly the woman looked worried.

"You think she's okay?"

"I'm sure she's fine...any of you see her last night?"

"Jane saw her, she left with some guy."

Just then the phone rang, cutting off Larry's thoughts. He snatched it, knowing it was too soon to be the landlord, instead it was one of his trucks which were delivering a new order of kegs for tomorrow. The waitress rolled her eyes again, and returned back to the bar where everyone was sitting watching the news covering Versace's murder, unknown that his killer actually sat at this very same bar. Crystal's landlord took awhile to get going since he had to finish up two lighting fixture jobs at two other units on the third floor. He grabbed his key ring, and walked in that direction, humming to himself. he noticed Crystal's Honda was still in it's spot, and figured she might be home. She might have taken the phone off the hook. He took the elevator up, remembering Ms. Martin. She was a pretty girl, worked two jobs, and went to school. She always sent him a card around. the holidays, thanking him for everything. She was happy go lucky, friendly, and always took her trash out, and never made too much noise. When he reached her floor, he walked down to the condo 11F and knocked. He waited, before ringing the buzzer. He waited again before knocking a little harder.

"Ms Martin?"

He waited before pressing the buzzer again. Nothing. Sighing, he didn't like this. He took his keys out and unlocked the front door. Carefully he let himself in, before stopping. Something wasn't right. The lights were off besides one in the kitchen. The fishtank was lit up as well, and he saw empty beer bottles on the counter. He stepped in, nervously looking around.

"Ms. Martin?"

He called. Stepping in, he saw a pair of bloody legs sticking out from the other side of the couch. Instantly his eyes widened in horror before he screamed. He ran out, heading straight to his office, dialing 911, shouting that there was a dead body in one of the condos. He didn't stay long enough to see, but there was blood everywhere. Most of the police were busy on the manhunt for the man who had shot Versace, police check points everywhere. Still two cruisers, and an ambulance came right away. Larry had tried calling back when he didn't hear anything and got no answer. He wouldn't learn what had happened until the following day when Crystal's grandmother phoned the bar sobbing. Neighbors came out, wondering what had happened. Several of which all hoped what they had heard wasn't true. They had all liked Crystal, and had heard a dead woman had been found. Police shut down the floor, refusing anyone to leave their apartments, before the police entered Crystal's condo. They carefully put the lights on, and found the body.

At first they believed she was dead, beaten to death, her face a bloody pulp. It wasn't until one of the officers knelt down by her naked badly mangled body that he found a pulse and shouted for the paramedics to hurry. She was loaded and taken up as they called it officially a crime scene, police coming in snapping photos, ignoring the neighbors crowded around demanding to know what happened? They covered Crystal's body, as they bagged an oxygen pump over her, and hurried her down the elevator, and into the ambulance. "What do we have?" "Young woman, mid twenties, raped and beaten..." They revealed her face, her eye swollen shut, her cheekbones broken and caved in, her skin split open, her hair plastered with blood. She didn't even look like herself. She looked as if she had been involved in a terrible accident, her face mashed in, and swollen. Her lips split and peeled back, some of her teeth broken. The paramedics quickly worked on her, trying to keep her breathing as the ambulance screamed to life and raced down the street.

The paramedics shinned a pen light, and saw her eyes couldn't even open. Unknown to them, the man responsible for this actually heard the the ambulance's sirens as it raced down the highway, unaware that his only victim that had gotten away was inside.

Crystal's badly beaten body was taken into emergency surgery for almost eighteen straight hours. There was swelling in her brain, and she was in a coma. Her injuries caused a terrible infection, and it was finally confirmed it was Crystal who was the Jane Doe brought in. Her grandmother arrived but wasn't allowed to see her. The police covered her condo, but for the time being didn't link it to all of South Beach on lockdown after the shooting. Andrew's face was plastered everywhere, and for the time being the police only knew Andrew for the now five murders he had committed...not the rape, and beating of this poor unsuspecting woman he had stolen her necklace form. The very same necklace that had been found in his bags when the police stormed the houseboat and near his lifeless body. Crystal was taken to the very same hospital Versace was taken to and died at, and rushed into another emergency surgery before dawn. Her injuries were terrible, and her heart rate slow. When her grandmother was questioned they looked into her ex husband who lived in Texas, as well as her mother up state.

Her grandmother cried against a social worker in the waiting room, not understanding why this happened? The following day her co-workers and friends were interviewed and none of them really remembered what the guy looked like when she left the bar with him. It wasn't until she herself beat the odds and awoke telling the truth that everyone found out the disturbing truth. The teeth marks, and semen found all over the condo as well as inside of Crystal were finally linked to Mr. Cunanan when it was all too late. It didn't fit the profile since he was a gay man who targeted gay men. Still, nothing could hide the fact he had indeed raped Crystal, hurt her, and then tried to beat her to death. Days later finally some of Crystal's co-workers said they saw a man fitting Andrew's description but didn't think anything of it until the news aired. He had come in a few nights ago, ordered a drink out back, and was waited on by Crystal. In the end the stories were straightened out and they all heard the horrifying truth. Andrew Cunanan had raped and attacked and nearly killed Crystal Martin. Her friends, grandmother, and boss all said the same thing. Crystal wasn't the type of girl to pick up strange guys at work. They left willingly, and must. have returned back to her condo where he attacked her and stole her necklace along with some cash from her purse. The police were puzzled over the rape but they began to understand it just showed how unstable he truly was. None of this made the news until after Andrew was dead. By the time Crystal woke, she had been in a coma for nearly two months. Her face was badly disfigured, her cheek bones fractured as well as her skull. Her vision in one eye only now at 50%. She was covered in scars, and had to have three ribs removed. When she awoke, Andrew Cunanan was dead. Shot himself in the mouth like a coward across the harbor from her condo where he raped her several times, and tried to kill her. For the first week she showed stable brain activity, her eyelids fluttered open once, before shutting again. When she was fully alert, her first words when her blurred vision stared up at the nurse checking her IV, she cleared her throat and said...

"Thirsty..." She slipped in and out of it for days, before finally she awoke to find her grandmother squeezing her hand, weeping, and praying. The doctors brought her in for more tests, more scans, and finally the police came to interview her. She at first didn't remember much, the details hazy, and the pain horrible. She was informed who this man was, what he had done, and how he had died. She was shown articles, photos, and filled in the police the best she could. She waited on Mr. Cunanan, when she got off her shift they went to another bar for drinks. She invited him back to her houseboat, and that's when things turned sour. She couldn't remember much, only flashes. She remembered him raping her, and then hitting her until she blacked out. When she finally saw what she looked like, her face badly swollen, and covered in ugly stitches, the skin blistered and red, and she completely broke down. She felt like a monster. The days were long, filled with pain, and no sleep. She spent her time getting test after test, scan after scan, going to PT, talking to shrinks, and finally watching the news. Cunanan's murder spree had died down since the princess' death. She felt in a bubble, trapped. Her mother visited, crying when she saw her, muttering how stupid she was for inviting a strange man back home, served her right. Laying there in shock, she asked what her mother wanted, besides reminding her of the terrible mistake she had made that clearly couldn't be changed. Her mother then spoke about the interview requests, how reports were banging on her door wanting to hear her story, there might even be a book deal. She motioned to her saying clearly she wasn't camera ready, but if she allowed, she could handle her affairs, and make the statements. Staying calm, Crystal made tiny fists before staring up at her mother. She told her that if she gave any interviews without her consent she would find a lawyer and make her wish she had never been born. Her mother gasped, demanding an apology. She told her she had no right to speak to her that way even though she was just looking out for her future seeing that this horrible tragedy happened. For all she knew that man could have given her HIV. Instead of screaming, instead of crying, Crystal took a deep breath, and told her she wasn't going to allow her to make a profit over her mistake, and calmly told her to leave before she had security called.

Her mother left in a huff, grabbing her purse, before motioning to her, and saying she better hope that waitress job starts paying better so she can have some plastic surgery to fix her mangled face. With that she stormed out. Crystal waited, making tighter and tighter fists, before finally she snapped her eyes shut and broke down. At night even the heavy duty pain meds she was on didn't cut through the pain. She laid awake, news on mute, feeling her face burn, and whenever she did drift off had vivid nightmares of Cunanan roughly spreading her legs, and grinning like a madman. When morning came, she felt depressed, as well as lonely. Besides her grandmother, she refused visitors. She knew her friends were worried, but she couldn't face them. Her grandmother was on her side with the argument with her mother, calling her a monster. That's when she told her that her ex-husband Damon had been calling non-stop. He was here a week after she was taken to the hospital. He demanded to see her, but wasn't allowed. He kept calling, begging to be updated so he could fly back and see her.

"And see this?"

He motioned to her face, swollen in different directions, shinny, and sore.

"I was such an idiot...I was raped by this monster who killed five men, who was insane, who did this...I have no money, and medical bills are piling up. I have nobody besides you, and all I can do is blame myself. If this infection continues I might lose parts of my face. I won't ever get another job again, or be able to show my face in public...all I keep remembering is that night and that crazed look in his eyes..."

She lowered her head, her tears stringing on her hurt face, when her grandmother reached over and stroked her hand.

"Listen to me...you have a visitor later on today. It's up to you if you want to see them. It's going to be very private, but I wanted to ask you first. It's not your mother, Damon, or friends..."

Crystal blinked.

"Who?"

Her grandmother sighed.

"Versace's sister."

**Later...**

Security had made sure the visit had no media coverage, and this portion of the wing had been shut down from any outside visitors for the next hour. Crystal had been given her latest shot, and was sitting up, feeling horribly naked. She knew how her face looked, despite the fact she refused to look in a mirror. Her grandmother insisted she have this visit alone, and went downstairs to grab lunch. Sitting up in a few hospital gown, her hair held back, she smoothed out her sheet, feeling nervous. Finally there was a knock, and Crystal looked over before clearing her throat.

"Come in."

The door opened and there walked in the woman who she had seen on the news countless times. Donatella Versace. She was a beautiful Italian woman with blond hair, and dressed in a black pants suit. She walked in alone, no security team, no doctors. She simply came in, before closing the door behind her, not even blinking or staring at Crystal's disfigured face. This was a wealthy beautiful woman surrounded by models all day, and instead she walked over and smiled, offering her hand.

"Pleased to meet you darling. My name is Donatella."

Crystal stared up, before shaking the woman's hand, smelling her sweet perfume.

"Hi."

Crystal instantly wanted to kick herself for sounding so stupid. Instead this woman smiled warmly, and motioned to her tray which hand't been taken yet. She picked up the small uneaten green jello cup and smiled.

"May I?"

Her accent was thick and rich sounding as she took Crystal's plastic spoon and dragged over a chair. Crystal sat there stunned, before she did something she never thought she would do since the attack. She smiled.

**Later...** Donatella spoke about her brother as if he was still alive. How he was a brilliant artist, and the tragedy that had followed. She told little stories of them growing up in Italy, making Crystal laugh. They made small talk, and Crystal sat here, unable to believe this millionaire was sitting, eating hospital jello as if she was any other person. Finally she sighed, and looked at Crystal.

"You too have been a victim of Andrew Cunanan."

Crystal nodded.

"He..."

She couldn't finish, but she saw Donatella notice the still fresh bite mark scars all over her arms. Donatella nodded.

"I heard. I'm very sorry."

"I got out alive...I should be the one who's sorry. You lost your brother."

"Yes, and those families of the other men lost friends, brothers, sons, lovers, fathers...but you lost something else. My brother loved women in a different way. He loved them like living breathing pieces of art, and would have been heartbroken to learn what that monster did to you before taking your life."

"I'm not going to the press...I just want to move on."

"I understand, but you do whatever you must to have closure. My brother will live on with his company and clothing. You...must live as a survivor, but I refuse to allow you to have scars external as well as internal. I am paying to have one of the top plastic surgeons to repair your injuries. You are being transferred to a private hospital. All medical bills, as well as this year's rent, and expenses will be paid for...you need to heal, and if you wish to stay out of the public eye, I want you to do so without worrying."

Crystal gulped, before slowly shaking her head.

"I can't...those men...their families need more help than me...I..."

Donatella squeezed her hand and sternly looked her in the eye.

"We can't change the past, but I want to help you with your future. You are a beautiful woman. I don't want that monster to have decided your fate. Let me help so your beauty shines through again. I refuse to hear you say no."

Crystal felt hot burning tears to fill her eyes as she stared at this woman who she merely a stranger to her.

"I...don't know what...to say..."

Donatella leaned down and kissed Crystal's hand before smiling, tears in her own eyes.

"You say yes?"

Crystal nodded before Donatella smiled.

"I...don't know what to say."

"You say nothing. This will be a private affair, you don't mention my name. Your doctors will start the paperwork to get you transferred, and you will meet with the surgeons next week when you are stronger. My only wish is you continue to move on and live...live for those men and my brother who can't."

Crystal nodded, still crying.

"Thank you..."

Donatella rose from her chair, before smiling and gently cupping her swollen hurt face with her hand. She smiled, and with that left. She heard the door close, and Crystal laid back unable to believe it. Laying there, she finally let herself cry, laying there was the Florida sunshine came in through the window, knowing truly how lucky she was to have this second chance. Two days later... Crystal had been transferred to a private hospital up state. Her grandmother couldn't stop crying, squeezing her hands, telling her that tonight she was getting on her knees and thanking God for this. She told her she would visit in a week, and couldn't stop smiling. Crystal meanwhile was nervous. Before her ambulance came to transport her, one of the police officers came in, unable to hide the shock of seeing her face before clearing his throat looking uncomfortable. He handed her an evidence bag, which contained her necklace. The necklace Andrew had taken. "This was released from the police, it was found on Mr. Cunanan's person." Crystal slowly took the evidence bag, and held it, before nodding thanking the officer. When he left, she made a mental note that she would give this to her grandmother. she knew it was only worth a few thousand, but it was truly all she had. She wanted to send something, or do anything to the families of the men who were murdered. She thought maybe a scholarship, anything... She felt so stupid, and knew it wasn't worth much, but she had to do something...anything.

She was alive, and getting this very generous second chance. She would do anything to take this pain away.

Anything... Besides, she couldn't stomach holding this necklace ever in her hands again. When she was taken to the private hospital, she couldn't believe how nice it was. When she was taken in, the doctors welcomed her warmly before stating they were going to run blood tests, and start planning the first of what they suspected would be three to four surgeries. Crystal laid in the bed, hooked up to new machines, feeling for the first time since this all happened that maybe she might be okay. A few hours later, her new doctor, a kind middle aged man came in smiling and sat on the edge of her bed before patting her leg.

"We can fix your face, it's going to be a long road, but we can do this."

Crystal began to cry with happiness.

"Was my blood work okay? Did...my rapist give me AIDS?"

"No, in fact he didn't have AIDS. The police tested his body. You're fine Ms. Martin."

Crystal let out a deep sigh, trying to control her tears.

"I was...so scared...I really thought I caught it."

"We did find something though, that was hard to spot due to your constant surgeries and injuries. Now I'm going to have a social worker come in and speak with you. It's completely up to you on what choice you wish to make. Whatever it is, you have a wonderful support team here okay?"

Crystal nervously plucked at her sheets with her hands.

"What is it?" "Ms. Martin, it appears that you're pregnant." Crystal sat there, and yet again found herself trapped in another nightmare.


	2. The aftermath

Crystal laid awake in her bed in the private hospital she had been transferred to. It had just been a few hours since she was informed of two things.

She didn't have HIV, and she was pregnant.

Pregnant with Andrew Cunanan's child.

It had been nearly six months since she had slept with someone before the rape. She knew Andrew had climaxed inside of her multiple times. She wasn't stupid. They said she was roughly nine weeks along, which matched up perfectly to the time of the rape. The doctor, a kind a gentle middle aged man had spoken to her. He gave her the timeline of the pregnancy, and said a social worker would be in tomorrow to speak with her about her options. If she wanted to termite the pregnancy, they could provide those services. If she didn't, they could take the next steps from there. He just wanted to remind her that whatever her choice was she had an entire team to support her. Crystal figured she was in shock. She barley said a word, nor touched her dinner. She was given her medication, and said she was tired and wanted to get some sleep. But she didn't sleep, not one second. She wanted to contract Donatella, and had asked the doctors if that was at all possible. She understood she was very busy, most of all now running her late brother's company, but it was an emergency. They reassured her that the message would be delivered right away. Until then, she waited. Her grandmother would be visiting by the end of the week, and she really didn't know if she could tell her. She felt so ashamed.

The rape had left her badly damaged. She had been torn open from the attack, and stitched up. They even mentioned there may have to be reconstruction surgery down there as well as on her face. She was still in shock, trying to wrap her head around the fact she was pregnant. She had thought someday she would have children. But in her eyes that was such a huge responsibility. She still didn't feel like an adult, and figured when the time came it would be when she was married, settled, and happy. Damon and her hadn't ever talked about children, and she never once had a scare. After the separation she had gone off the pill, and had simply used condoms. But the night of the attack there hadn't been any protection. Flashes still went through her mind. The sound of frabic wrapping, the pain, the sensation of him bitting her, gripping onto her, his thighs forcefully spreading hers open. She remembered him sweating, pumping into her, that crazed look in his large brown eyes, as he swore and drove himself into her harder and harder. Somehow in all of that a child had been conceived. She laid there, nervously wondering what was she going to do?

**Three days later...**

Donatella sat across from her dressed in a beautiful blouse and black leather skirt. She sat listening as Crystal finished telling her the blood results. The entire time she had to force herself from not breaking down completely. Finally she looked this kind heartbroken woman in the eyes and sighed, motioning around the private hospital room that felt more like a spa than anything else.

"I don't believe in abortion. I know that's crazy to actually say after what's happened to me...but I just can't do it. I'm not sure if I wanna raise it. I all ready told my grandmother who thinks I should just give it up for a closed adoption. Cut all ties. She explained this baby not only would be a strain for me being single, but with my injuries, and trauma of what happened it's going to be a constant reminder...but I really don't know what to do. Part of me thinks I should just schedule the abortion, and try to block it from my memory...that a child shouldn't exist from such a terrible ugly thing, but another part of me thinks it's half mine. It's an innocent life and hasn't there been enough death? I don't know...but if I do keep it I can promise you I'll never go to the media. I heard there's been rumors of my attack going all through South beach but since Cunanan was gay nobody believes it. I can't accept you paying for my surgeries and medical bills when I'm going to carry the unborn child of the man who murdered your brother. I just can't. So I'm going to check out of the hospital tomorrow. I'm walking fine now and the swelling in my face should..."

Donatella raised her hand and instantly Crystal stopped talking. She sat back, waiting for this woman who had been so kind to her to shout and scream. Instead she took a deep breath and slowly shook her head.

"No, you won't."

Crystal blinked.

"What?"

"You won't get an abortion if that's what you don't want to do. I agree there has been too much death all ready. But you absolutely will not check yourself out of this hospital. It's completely up to you on when you want your surgeries. I know after the first trimester you can get worked on, but if you're not comfortable you can wait until afterwards. I absolutely refuse to see such a stunning creature like yourself live with the scars of what happened. I salute you for being so strong. You are right...this child is half yours. I can't stop the press from ever finding out about you or the child, that is completely up to you my darling...but I must remind you that the man who murdered my brother and attacked you had a goal. That goal was to be remembered...to be famous, to not be forgotten. If people know this child is his he wins even after death. You seem like a fair kind woman who has suffered greatly. Have this child, raise it with love, make sure it will never be like the man who fathered it. Raise it to see the beauty in the world...not wanting to destroy it. You have the surgeries when you're comfortable and after...you raise your child."

"What if the world finds out."

"If they find out they find out. It's up to you to make sure that monster's legacy won't go on."

Donatella reached over squeezing her hand and smiled.

"I probably won't see you after this, you do understand?"

Crystal nodded, feeling tears begin to blur her vision. Donatella kindly smiled.

"You heal, you have this child and whatever choice you decide, keeping it or not...you give it a good life, and not let the monster win."

"Thank you..."

Donatella kissed one of Crystal's hands before smiling, looking as if for a brief second she was blinking her own tears away. Rising, she pushed the chair she was sitting in away before taking her purse.

"Be well."

With a simple nod, Donatella turned and left, leaving Crystal alone. Sitting up in the hospital bed, Crystal knew in another week she was going to have to meet with the doctors on her team and start making some major choices on what was next. Sitting up she stared down at her hospital gown, and slowly slid her hand against her still flat stomach. Inside there was Andrew Cunanan's unborn child. Taking a deep breath, she knew if she very well planned on keeping this baby, she had to absolutely make sure the world would never know.

**One week later**

Crystal laid on the examining table, legs up in stirrups, staring up at the ceiling. A good deal of things had happened since her second, and she guessed would be her last visit by Donatella Versace. She had decided to wait an extra three days before deciding wherever or not she did want to end the pregnancy. During this time, she spent a good amount of sleepless nights reading up on the biggest scandal of the summer of 1997 before the princess' death. The nurses at this clinic were beyond helpful and welcoming. They knew who was picking up the tab, and were being paid very good money to keep their mouths shut. Crystal, who never liked to be waited on was the ideal patient. She was visited by two separate therapist who were working on her case, as well as her regular on staff doctor, physical therapist, councilor, and soon plastic surgeon. She hated being fussed about, but the few looks she did get in the mirror she knew her face would need to be repaired. Next week a private dentist was coming in to fix her broken teeth. She was slowly regaining vision in her damaged eye, and currently the infection was almost completely gone. Still, her cheek bones ached, and she knew the flesh was pulled tight and itched. She asked the nurses for any magazines or newspaper clippings on the Cunanan murders. For these three days she sat up with a stack of newspapers, and magazines she read all about the man who had nearly killed her.

**VERSACE MURDERED! **

**5 MURDERS ON NATION WIDE SPREE.**

**CATCH ME IF YOU CAN! **

**WHO'S NEXT? **

**AIDS FUELS HIS FRENZY! **

**MANHUNT **

**IS CUNANAN DEAD?**

**MANHUNT ENDS **

She read up on the deaths of Jeffery Trail, David Madson, Lee Miglin, William Reese, and finally Gianni Versace. She read about Cunanan's beginnings on the West Coast. His parents, his private school, including a very charming photo of the man she had met a few months earlier at her job, younger, very attractive, school shirt open, tie slid to the side, revealing his very muscular chest. Staring at that handsome smile sent shivers down her spine. She started reading about his father abandoning them, and then the lies. She read articles and interviews of friends coming forward, talking about Andrew's longing to be something else. The change not only in his backstory, but appearance, and name. She read about his relationships, and finally building to the beginning of the spree at the end of this past April. She scanned her eyes over the photographs of all five men. Mr. Versace was the only one she recognized. The rest all kind looking men from all different backgrounds. The only thing they sadly shared in common with her was the fact they too had suffered from Andrew's destructive explosive summer. She read the theories, some more outrageous than the rest. She closely read up on the Versace murder, unable to believe that a man who was on the FBI's most wanted list, had somehow hidden in plain sight at South Beach for nearly two months. She saw all the close calls, and how just as fate had it, Andrew somehow had luck on his side. She wondered if she had seen him before? Maybe had walked, or driven by him on the strip? She knew she didn't recognize him until the night he showed up at work. Here he used his actual real name, looking almost exactly the same as he did in these photographs. Why hadn't she seen or heard of him before? She usually kept the news on in the background whenever she was home.

Did she just not pay attention? When she laid eyes on Andrew she was taken aback by his dark tan, almond shaped eyes, charming smile, and good manners. Like so many others, she believed his stories, and was stupid enough to be alone with him. But why her? It said he was gay, in fact he even told her himself he was gay. Why would be risk attacking her the day before his last and biggest murder? She knew from her readings that he was getting desperate, but to do all this just to steal her necklace? It didn't fit the pattern. She knew he was mentally ill, and from what the police explained probably hyped up on crystal meth. But still, as much as she read about Andrew, trying her hardest to understand why this all happened? She still just couldn't seem to get it. Finally she sat back, and knew if she got the abortion it would be over and done with. She would continue with her surgeries and therapy, and leave the hospital and try to pick up the pieces. She slept on it, before finally on the final day tried to see if anything about her showed up.

There were three articles in total. One mentioned reports had surfaced that a young waitress from the South Beach area had been sexually assaulted and violently attacked. The next one was from an unknown source, which Crystal figured was either somebody from work, her condo complex, or a police or hospital worker that had been tipped off that showed one black and white photograph of her sofa at her condo splattered with blood, and had a story which named her saying she had been the 6th unknown victim of Cunanan's spree. It mentioned how there was evidence of rape, as well as robbery. Reading this turned her stomach, knowing very well that as much as she tried to hide, it somehow would come to surface. The last one was another mention of a closeted man who was found killed and tied up in Florida during the eight day length between Versace's murder, and Cunanan's death. It mentioned her name again, as well as the fact sources claimed she had been picked up at her job, and was attacked and robbed by Andrew who was hoping to pawn her necklace after leaving the state. In total that had been it. She counted herself lucky yet again. She knew she could try everything to hide from the public, but people would know. She had plans once she was released from the hospital hopefully within the next two months she could leave South Beach and try to start over. But how? Her grandmother said she hadn't been back to the apartment, but the landlord was holding it, and besides police arriving there twice, it was sealed off. She planned on leaving, but where could she go? Her grandmother was too old to uproot her life, and why ruin it? She knew this had been terrible for her as it was.

She had a little savings, but where could she go? All of the signs was showing her to just either get an abortion or give the baby up. She could find a way to hide the pregnancy as best as she could, do a closed adoption. Make sure the baby could have a real family. Somewhere nice, where it could have a normal life, and never know how this terrible event started its life. There was no way she could raise a baby. Bad enough she was on her own, but to be a single parent? He raise a child conceived in rape? How could she love it? What if the media did find out? Could she really ever give it a normal life? How would it be for a young child growing up knowing his father had been the gay insane killer of five men, including one of the most famous designers in the world? Finally she decided. Her grandmother came in, and she explained her plan. She wasn't going to get an abortion. She was keeping the baby. The future was unknown, but she planned on keeping the baby. She knew all of the councilors, as well as her grandmother thought this was insane, but she didn't care.

This baby was half hers, and even though she wasn't too sure if she could give it a good life, she was going to see how the pregnancy went. If by the end, she felt she could give it a normal life away from all this madness, she would simply give it up. She had given a wonderful adoption agency who told her that they would help her every step of the way, no judgement on whatever her choice was. They did remind her that after the baby was born, if she decided not to keep it, they would make sure it would go to a wonderful loving family, and the adoption would be closed for the child's identity sake. Her grandmother agreed with everything besides the chance she may not want to follow through with giving it up.

"It's one thing honey not wanting to get an abortion, but to keep this child...I don't think you understand how hard it's going to be."

She knew her mother was in the dark and had cut all contact off since that visit at the first hospital. Damon had tried contacting her several times, but she just needed this time to think. She held her grandmother's frail hands, and gently squeezed them, telling her that she was going to wait and see, whatever felt right in her heart she would do it.

"Darling, you have no idea how hard it's going to be when you actually see the baby, hold it. It's going to be so much harder..."

"I know...but in all this tragedy and death, something hopeful needs to come out of it. If I know I can't do it, or give it a good life...I'll give it up. I promise."

"What about your surgeries?"

"I wanted to wait until after the baby was born, but the doctor said the swelling is only going to get worse. I need to do it by the end of next month. I spoke to the doctors and they said even when I'm under I'm not a good chance of having a miscarriage. If it was my choice I would wait but they said I can't. So I'm getting everything done next month, spending another month healing up, then I plan on going back to South Beach and keep a low profile before I figure out what's next..."

"By then you'll be nearly five months pregnant...then what?"

"Then I pick up the pieces, grateful that I wasn't killed, and that I did get this second chance...if I can't do it for my child, it gets another chance as well."

"What if you lose the baby darling?"

"Then it was meant to be."

With that, her grandmother sighed, shaking her head before kissing one of her hands and leaving. She promised to call her, and the rest of the evening Crystal laid awake, weighing the options over and over again like a coin flipping over and over again in the air. This wasn't just about her life anymore, there was a child's as well at stake. Now the week after she laid back, before the doctor rolled over the stool.

"You're going to feel pressure, just try and relax..."

Crystal sighed, closing her eyes and for a brief second she saw him. He was laying on top of her, glasses fogged up, bangs hanging in his face. Sweating, as he roughly entered her. Crystal's eyes opened, bitting the insides of her cheeks not to cry out. Instead she took small breaths, as the doctor took note of her blood pressure and pulse going up.

"Just relax..."

Crystal nodded, before the screen lit up beside her. The doctor nodded.

"Yep, there it is..."

Crystal turned her head and stared at the fuzzy black and white image. Raising an eyebrow, she stared.

"Where?"

The doctor leaned over and pointed.

"Right there, see that flickering?"

"Yeah."

"That's the heartbeat, do you wanna hear it?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, take a listen."

He turned a dial and instead and steady thumping filled the room like echos. Laying there, Crystal laid in complete and total awe. That tiny little circular white dot was her baby. It looked smaller than a little bean, but somehow seeing this, and hearing it made it a reality.

"Heartbeat is strong, you're at roughly nine weeks."

"Is it too early to tell if it's a boy or a girl?"

"Yeah, you still have a ways before we can see that, but it looks like it's developing nicely. Now I met with your other doctors. You're set for three surgeries next week. You have been told the risks?"

"Yes."

"Okay then, my best advice is to rest up and I'll see you once you're in recovery."

"Doctor?"

"Yes."

"If these surgeries are going to affect my baby's...mental development or physical I want to..."

"At this stage in the pregnancy you're biggest risk for a spontaneous abortion."

"A miscarriage?"

"Yes."

"Okay...thank you."

"Do you want a photo printed of the ultrasound?"

"You can do that?"

The doctor nodded, getting her to relax again, as she felt it get removed. He began talking about vitamins, as she stared at the now dark screen, nervously chewing on her lip. Somehow, all of this was a reality now. In less than an hour once she was brought back to her room, she laid back holding her tiny print out. Staring at it, she couldn't help but smile. Somehow in these last nearly three months, this was the first time she found herself actually doing this. She stared at that little tiny circle and nodded.

"I'm going to do everything I can not to lose you next week. I promise."

**That following week.**

"Okay Ms. Farren, you're going to count backwards, and just try and relax."

Crystal laid on the operating table, her hairnet on, staring up at the friendly masked faces of the doctors and nurses. She nervously glanced at the monitors, looking at her own pulse, as well as the baby's. Nervously, she licked her lips and stared up with wide eyes.

"Just please make sure the baby is okay..."

"Hush now, you and your baby will be just fine. Now count."

Gently the mask was placed over her mouth and nose. Almost right away she felt her eyes getting heavy.

"Ten, nine, eight..."

_**Crystal found herself sitting back in her condo in South beach. It was daylight, and warm sunlight was coming in through the parted curtains. She was sitting there, but instead her stomach beneath her blouse stick out, large and firm. She stared down unable to believe it. She had to be at least eight or nine months pregnant. She sat there, and felt the tiny fluttering slightly uncomfortable shifts and movements that was the baby inside of her moving. She sat there, mouth open, as her hands slid down feeling the kicks. In a panic, she lifted her blouse, staring down she looked at her pregnant belly. The skin was stretched tight, but as she continued feeling her stomach, she knew this was real. Instantly she shot up, letting her blouse fall back down. She stood for a second, feeling dizzy on her uneven feet. She was wearing a navy blue blouse, and white slacks. Slowly she found her bare feet going across the white carpet of her living room. The last time she had been in here was the night of the attack. She looked around and even though it still appeared to be the same condo she had lived in for nearly a year, it still didn't seem right. She glanced and looked at the fish tank, before turning to the book shelf. She stared and saw the books.**_

_**Walking over, she saw they were all art books she had never seen before. That's when her eyes dropped down and she saw the framed photograph. Her blood ran cold at this sight. She stared down at it, eyes widening before she scooped it up and looked in complete disbelief. It was of her...and of Andrew Cunanan, married. She had no memory of this ever getting taken. She was in a gorgeous wedding down and veil. She was laughing, head tilted back, lips painted a bright red, as Andrew, looking handsome wearing a tux and glasses held her, head against hers. With shaking hands, she put the photo down. That's when she heard the door unlock. Freezing, she turned as it opened. Andrew Cunanan walked in, wearing a white dress shirt, and black slacks. The first two buttons were undid, and he had his jacket draped over his arm as well as a very nice leather briefcase. His glasses were on, and he smiled as he entered. **_

_**"Hey honey!"**_

_**Crystal took a half stumbled step back, blindly reaching for the bookshelf, before her hand knocked into the framed photo, sending it to fall onto the carpet. Right away she felt all color drain out of her face, as her eyes widened terrified. The last time she saw this man in person was after he had raped her five times, and nearly beat her to death with a glass paper weight. Now the man she had stared at from so many FBI wanted flyers, and articles was here, standing right before her. Right away Andrew's eyes became concerned. He quickly sprang into action throwing his jacket and briefcase onto one of the chairs. He hurried over, gently taking hold of her arms. **_

_**"Crystal what's wrong? Is it the baby?"**_

_**Crystal was now as close as she had been that night. Less than an inch or so away. Staring up at him, she saw his golden colored eyes. He was absolutely one of the most handsome men she had ever seen. She remembered how charming he was that night, and how quickly she was ready to let her guard down. Instead she saw the darkness behind these golden handsome eyes that night, and the madness behind them as he raped her. Now they looked as they did for those new hours at the bar. The same flickering moment of the real human she saw for just a brief moment when she told him back at the bar about her father. From what she pieced together from her reading, she sensed Andrew may have gotten abused himself. Now standing here, mysteriously nine months pregnant, she was back in the same condo he nearly killed her in, arriving like a loving husband after work, now gently holding her. Crystal stared at him before his large tanned hand slid up against her face, gently cupping it. She saw a wedding band on. That's when her eyes dropped and looked down and saw a very pretty engagement ring on her own left hand. She suddenly felt dizzy, as if any moment she was going to faint.**_

_**"I...I..."**_

_**"Come sit down, come on..."**_

_**He gently led her over to the sofa, the same sofa he had raped her five times and impregnated her with their unborn child on. He sat her down, before sitting down beside her. He put his arm around her, giving her a gentle squeeze.**_

_**"Does anything hurt? The doctor said you still have three more weeks..."**_

_**Slowly as if in a fog, Crystal caught herself slowly shaking her head. She sat back, and let her eyes shift over to him. **_

_**"No, I'm fine...guess it's the heat. I stood up too quickly...Andrew."**_

_**"Jesus, you nearly gave me a heart attack. Are you sure you're okay?"**_

_**Crystal sat back, unable to truly process what was happening. Andrew hopped up with the same flamboyant mannerisms and went to the A.C control and laughed.**_

_**"That's because you didn't have the air on, here..." **_

_**He pressed the button and the steady hum of the air coming from the vents began. Turning, he smiled rubbing his palms on the thighs of his slacks.**_

_**"Can I get you something to drink?"**_

_**Crystal looked up and slowly shook her head. Andrew smiled before sitting down beside her. He smiled before leaning over, and kissing the top of her stomach. **_

_**"How's my boy doing?"**_

_**He laid his ear against her stomach as Crystal sat back terrified. She sat and stared, before feeling the child inside of her start giving a steady beat of kicks from inside her. Instantly she thought she was having a complete nervous breakdown. She felt Andrew gently stroke her stomach, as he continued laying his head against her. She stared at his thick brown hair, and could faintly smell cologne. Sitting, she stared forward, before finally he lifted his head and turned towards her. He smiled, before cupping her face, his thumb gently rubbing her cheek. **_

_**"You sure you're okay honey?" **_

_**Crystal gulped, before taking a shaken breath.**_

_**"A...Andrew...I know this sounds strange, but...how long...have we been married?"**_

_**Andrew grinned, that same charming grin that she had fallen for, and had been so stupid into inviting him back to this very same condo. Andrew raised an eyebrow, making a face. **_

_**"What?" **_

_**Crystal felt her chest tighten, but she faked a nervous smile back.**_

_**"I know, I just...was trying to think how long..."**_

_**Andrew sat up and tapped his finger against his chin as if in deep thought. **_

_**"Hum...let me think. Well..."**_

_**He smiled, before dropping his eyes to her stomach.**_

_**"Well let's see. We accidentally made Andy Jr. on our first date, and I proposed two months later, and a month after that we married so..."**_

_**"About six months?" **_

_**Andrew grinned.**_

_**"Yeah, that's right."**_

_**Crystal stared at him, before he smiled and slowly his eyes lingered on her full breasts.**_

_**"You know, we have three weeks but...the doc said we could start trying to kick up some contractions."**_

_**He leaned forward, before pressing his lips right against hers. Instantly, she felt his firm lips press against hers, before his mouth opened, and he hungrily kissed her. Crystal sat back stunned, before the sound of a phone started to ring. Pulling back, slightly flushed, Darren rolled his eyes. **_

_**"Sorry honey, that's probably work..."**_

_**With that, she watched Andrew get up, grabbing a cordless phone, a cellular phone and walked into the kitchen and started talking about a shipment. In seconds he crossed the living room, smirked at her and opened the sliding glass door still on the phone. He shut it behind him, and leaned against the railing still talking. Crystal instantly shot up, grabbing her landline, picking it up she carefully waited before watching Andrew through the glass before dialing quickly. She waited before finally a voice answered on the other end.**_

_**"Police."**_

_**"Hi, listen is there any record on a man wanted by the FBI by the name of**__**Andrew Cunanan. I believe I may have seen him." **_

_**"Who?"**_

_**Crystal kept watching out for Andrew who's back was turned to her, still on his own phone. Frustrated, she tried to control herself.**_

_**"Andrew Cunanan, wanted for...four time murders." **_

_**"Wanted by the FBI?"**_

_**"Yes." **_

_**"Hold on a sec, I'll run it through the computer...spell it"**_

_**Crystal rolled her eyes, clutching the phone.**_

_**"C-U-N-A-N-A-N, please..." **_

_**"Hold on..." There was a click and Crystal felt so nervous her shaking hands were ready to drop the phone. Still watching Andrew she waited a lifetime, before finally there was another click, and the same annoyed voice on the other end. **_

_**"Ma'am?"**_

_**"Yes?"**_

_**"Sorry there's no records on anybody named Andrew Cunanan." **_

_**"Are you sure?!"**_

_**"Yes...miss is everything okay?"**_

_**"I know this sounds crazy but...Versace, the designer...he's..." **_

_**"That fashion guy?"**_

_**"Yes! Is he alive?"**_

_**"Um, yeah I'm looking down at the paper right now he just appeared in some show downtown last night." **_

_**"Last night?"**_

_**"Yep, April 2rd 1998...I'm sorry but is there an emergency?" **_

_**Crystal stared at Andrew laughing, holding the cell phone. Almost in a trance, she shook her head. **_

_**"No...I'm fine. Sorry..."**_

_**She hung the phone up and continued staring in shock before she finally watched Andrew hang up the phone, and use the sliding glass door, to come back in. Looking at her, he made a face, shaking his head and laughing.**_

_**"Sorry, my parents are getting orders in from Japan on these new rubies and they got completely mixed up to the New York store."**_

_**"Orders?"**_

_**"Yeah, but don't worry it's all straightened out. I talked to Lizzy earlier and she said Violet can visit after the baby is born for a week." **_

_**Crystal continued sitting there, before Andrew smiled, placing his phone down. "So...where were we?" He walked over before offering his hands and carefully helped her stand. He laughed, before he stared down at her, his eyes lingering on her.**_

_**"Andrew..."**_

_**Andrew smiled before he began to gently kiss her, tilting his head towards hers. Within seconds, Crystal pulled away and stared at him. **_

_**"Andrew?" **_

_**"Yes?" **_

_**"I..." **_

_**Before she could question this anymore, he kissed her again, before leading her down the hall to the bedroom. The entire time, Crystal wanted to ask so many questions. She wanted to ask him what really happened? Was these past few months in the hospital, the murders, Versace, the attack, the rape all in her mind? Was he really a famous world wide jeweler? Or was he still the conman she had read about? Why didn't anything pick up from the police? Was she married to a killer? She didn't know... He brought her to the bedroom, before he carefully sat her down on the edge of the bed. He smiled, before he gently pushed her back on the bed. Smiling he leaned down and very gently began to pull her slacks off. Laying back, Crystal stared up at the ceiling, stiff as a board, almost frozen. She tried to use her mind to find something, anything to hold onto... What if this was real? She felt her panties get slid off, before Andrew smiled and told her to scoot back on the bed. Carefully she did so, before she watched Andrew gently part her thighs apart. Crystal laid back stunned, before memories began to come flooding back to her, ones that had never existed. Memories of that fateful night. Memories of them stumbling drunk, laughing, and undressing each other. Memories of a wedding, of laughter, and everything she had hoped for. Andrew slowly unbuttoned his dress shirt, before loosening his tie and taking it off. She stared at his muscular chest, and stomach, seeing how he looked completely perfect in every way. She laid there, feeling her heart race, before he opened her legs more. Smiling, he slowly lowered his head. Instantly, she froze before the pleasure hit her like a brick wall.**_

_**Eyes widening, she gasped, twisting, and turning as he continued going down on her, making her want to scream.**_

_**Later...**_

_**Andrew was kneeling between Crystal's two spread legs, he was thrusting into her at a steady rhythm and had all ready made Crystal climax a total of three times. His entire body was glistened with sweat, as his bangs hung in his face. He breathed deep, before his eyes snapped shut, and she felt the warmth of him finishing. Breathless, he laid against her, his flat stomach laying against her round one. He pressed his forehead against hers, before smiling. Crystal, who felt completely drained, stared up at him, before he smiled and she felt him give another weak thrust. **_

_**"Just give me a minute, I'll get hard again..."**_

_**Crystal who was still in the complete haze of her latest orgasm, stared at him, before she slowly shook her head. **_

_**"Let's rest..."**_

_**"Are you okay?" **_

_**"Yeah, I just want you to hold me..."**_

_**Andrew smiled, kissing the side of her mouth before pulling out completely, and rolling over beside her. Both faced each other before**__**Andrew smiled, reaching and rubbing her stomach. "You okay honey? You seem out of it." Crystal stared at the man who said was her husband, and slowly shook her head, happy, but confused. **_

_**"Guess I just had a bad dream..."**_

_**Andrew smiled, lovingly staring at her. **_

_**"Good thing you got to wake up." "Wake up..."**_

_**"Wake up..."**_

"Crystal wake up..."

Crystal's eyes opened, and for a brief second she so badly tried to hold onto this image, before the darkness parted, and she squinted. She found herself in a hospital room, sounded by machines, feeling weak, and dizzy. That's when she saw her doctor, smiling and holding her chart.

"Crystal, you're going to feel a little groggy and swollen, but you're okay. There's swelling but it looks as if we may now be able to just have to operate just one more time before you're completely healed. You did wonderful."

Crystal's eyes searched the room before she remembered. She was in the private hospital, the same one she had been transferred to after Andrew Cunanan had raped, and nearly raped her to death. She had invited a madman to her condo, he had lied and charmed his way into her life, and nearly killed her. She weakly looked up at the doctor, before she swallowed, never feeling so sore and tired before in her life.

"The baby?"

The doctor smiled and patted her hand.

"Your baby is fine, everything looks perfect, you can rest now."

The doctor spoke some more, but Crystal just laid there, feeling an ache in her chest from whatever dream she had been dragged from, but feeling hopeful that her baby had survived the first surgery. It was a fighter like her, and the reality of it had finally set in. She had survived Andrew Cunanan's massacre, and was now carrying his unborn child.


	3. Still here

**One month later. **

"Okay, now there's still a little bit of swelling, but I want you to take a look."

Crystal sat up, before nervously taking the circular plastic mirror the doctor had given her. With a shaken hand she slowly brought it up to her face, frightened to see what exactly would be looking back at her. She had to wait an additional week following the first surgery since her blood pressure had been up. She refused to look in any mirror despite the urges from the nurses and doctors. Instead she focused on getting fixed, and getting out of the hospital. The dentist came in, and after nearly six hours had repaired her broken teeth. She spent her days resting, as well as still reading magazines that covered the crimes this past summer. She didn't tell any of the therapist about the dream she had while she was under for the first operation. She kept the realistic details to herself, and continued reading about the series of tragic mistakes that finally led herself and Cunanan to meet face to face.

The next operation happened, but Crystal didn't remember anything. No dream, no Andrew, nothing. Instead she woke shortly after, sore and groggy. The baby was still fine, and they had finished working on the last of her injuries. Now after a week or so in recovery, she slowly picked up the mirror, turning it over and staring at herself. She sat back in shock. She saw herself staring back. Her skin had a slight waxy pulled back look, but it was her, the same face she had lived with up until this tragedy. Instantly she saw along her collarbone, and bare shoulders that the doctors had also taken care of the dozens of ugly bite marks left by Andrew. Her breasts were clear, as well as her sides, stomach, legs, and arms. There were a few faint purple marks, but besides that she looked fine. Looking up, her eyes filled with tears as she smiled.

"Thank you..."

**Two weeks later.**

Crystal sat in her therapist's office upstairs, dressed in jeans, and a loose fitting blouse, looking at the brochures, and folders she had given out to him. There were hot line numbers, as well as councilors. Over her stay at the private hospital she had grown close to her therapist, and with just one day before being able to get released, the hardest part was being asked from her. To talk about that night. She sat up in the hospital bed, a can of ginger ale in her hand since she was beginning to really get a first dose of bad morning sickness as of lately. The doctors all reassured her that was a good sign since that meant the baby was developing quite nicely. In fact, she was trying to focus all of her energy into this baby to prevent her from actually thinking about what had really happened. Her grandmother still claimed the very idea of maybe keeping this baby was a huge mistake. She knew she just worried about her, but she didn't want to be a burden. She was still refusing contact from her other, Damon, and any of her co-workers and friends. She figured the fastest she could leave this hospital, she could move, take what little money she had left, and try to start fresh. She was still in complete awe over the fact that the doctors had been able to operate, and she looked exactly the same. The healing was going nicely, and the swelling had gone down. She was refusing all pain medication, and resting plenty. She was tried, and the doctors all told her it was perfectly normal. She was playing catch up over the trauma, shock, and pregnancy. She needed to rest so both her and her baby could heal. She was taking her prenatal vitamins, and was hoping to get an amino for the baby a month or so after she was discharged.

Right now this was the only thing helping her to get out of her as quickly as possible. Her therapist was a kind woman named Jessica. She was middle aged, wore red glasses, and had two grown boys in college from her second marriage. She had been a great sense of comfort ever since she was assigned to her case. Today she was writing in her file, and she knew if she tried to lie, or hold back...Jessica would somehow know. She always did.

"So, tell me how you met Mr. Cunanan."

Crystal sat there for a second, still holding her can of ginger ale, before taking a deep breath. She knew this was going to be like venom she was getting sucked from her body. It was a poison she needed to get rid of, and the sooner she started to face her demons, she better.

"I picked up an extra shift at my job, a bar on the main drag called the Ocean Diamond. I had been working there for awhile and part-time at the mall, as well as taking courses to earn my degree. I was barley getting by, but...I was happy. Sure money was tight, but I was living in my condo, and I had a lot of friends. I saw my grandmother a few times a week, and I absolutely loved South Beach. I loved rollerblading, or going to the beach. I figured I could use the money, and took the extra shift..."

Crystal smirked, giving a humorless laugh.

"Figures, trying to make a little extra money and help a friend out and this is what I get. But I could spend years thinking all the shoulda coulda woulda...but it doesn't change anything."

"When did you first see him?"

"On the back deck, I usually didn't cover that area...I mostly worked inside at the bar, but the girl I was covering had her tables out back and that's when I saw him. He was sitting alone wearing his glasses, and a light faded red baseball cap. When I took his order, he was very charming and instantly I thought he was gay. I mean most of the young attractive men in South Beach are. His mannerisms, he was very flamboyant, but captivating as he spoke to me. I'll never forget his eyes. He had these big light brown eyes from behind those glasses. We talked and he spun this tale about how he was here on business...he used his real name. The Cunanan's...they were world famous jewelers even though I had never heard of them before. He was very convincing and we got into talking. I was actually ignoring my other tables and was so confused when he mentioned the last time he had been to South Beach was when he went on his honeymoon with his ex wife. I'm not sure why I bought it, but he showed me photographs...of a woman and a little girl. He was so good at lying, I believed every word. Those photos were really of his friend Lizzy and his goddaughter. But I think I was lonely. I couldn't believe somebody as cute as him, and as interesting...a man who seemed cultured, and appeared to be wealthy, and a gentlemen, and funny...he was a complete catch. The total package deal. Since my divorce I had gone on a few dates, slept around a little bit...but hadn't really been in a real relationship. I couldn't believe how outgoing he was. He gave such strong eye contact. I started to believe he was flirting...God I was so stupid..."

She shook her head, trying to not allow herself to get worked up. She had given two official statements to the police, as well as re-telling what happened to her grandmother, trying to spare her to details. Today, she tried to get as much off her chest as possible. Her insides hurt, as she knew her blood pressure was getting up again. Instead Jessica stared at her with calm cool eyes and reminded her to focus. Taking a second, Crystal mentally reminded herself that getting this upset wasn't good for the baby. Instead she tried to stick to the facts, she figured this was a way she had dealt originally with the shock. She places the can down, before putting her hands together, wringing them together.

"He complained my necklace...that's when I should have known. He raved on and on, and I kept going out there to check on him. I can't explain the fluttering feeling in my stomach. I really liked him, and was very attractive to him. When my shift ended he was paying his bill and left me a really good tip. That's when he invited me out for a drink and we went to the restaurant next door. We had too many drinks, but as buzzed as I was getting, he seemed totally fine. We talked, and I told him about my father..."

She had spoke about the abusive to Jessica shortly after she was transferred her as well as her marriage to Damon, and her rocky relationship with her mother. She sighed and looked back up at Jessica.

"After reading everything about Andrew, and seeing those train wreck interviews with his parents...I think he may have been abused. Not too many people are saying it...but when I basically poured my heart out like an idiot, he looked at me and something was different about his eyes...it was so strange. They seemed desperate, decent...heartbroken. He said something to me and I've been thinking about it a lot lately. I think for a flickering moment I got to see the real Andrew Cunanan...even if it was just for a second."

"What did he say?"

"It stays with you, like invisible scars, it's awful...but were survivors. That's how you need to see it Crystal. Were survivors."

A single tear rolled down Crystal's face, before she sniffled and started nervously plucking at the sheets.

"I was drunk, and I invited him back to my condo even though we had only met each other after a few hours. We walked hand in hand down the strip, and I brought him back. We had wine coolers, and even stood out on my balcony and talked. I remember thinking how excited I was thinking I was going to have sex that night. We walked back, kissed...and that's when something changed. The details are still fuzzy, but I remember he told me he always wondered what it would be like having sex with a girl. Instantly I was confused since he had been going on and on about this ex wife and daughter he had. He ripped the necklace off me, and knocked me out with a bottle. When I woke up I was tied up, half naked on the sofa...he was naked and started talking crazy. He mentioned David Madison, and...he ripped my bra open and started biting me. He...then..."

Flashes of it kept appearing before her as she struggled to get it out.

"He...opened my legs and laid on top of me. I remember there was a sore on his leg that looked infection and instantly I thought 'Oh my God...he has AIDS.' This crazy guy has AIDS and he's going to give it to me. He pinned me down, and licked me, and made me feel filthy...then he entered me. I have had sex before, I was married for Christ sakes...but this wasn't sex. This was awful. He pinned me down, and rammed into me. I felt like my insides were being torn open. He swore at me, and continued biting me...before he finished inside of me. I remember how awful my insides hurt, and how I felt the warmth. I knew he had torn me down below, and that I was bleeding. I remember crying, and he got up and started jerking himself off. He called me David's name, and I saw him get hard again. He raped me again and this time he went on forever. He couldn't seem to climax, and I just remember how quickly he kept thrusting into me, over and over again. He pinned me down, sucking and biting down on myself skin. When he finally came again, he flipped me over and had anal sex with me three more times in God...maybe the space of a half an hour. I had never had anal sex before in my wife, and he...was very large and ripped me open. I screamed, but they were muffled. He was rough, and never slowed. He finally pulled out of me and I saw the blood smeared on his penis and thighs. I think I was going into shock."

"What did he do then?"

"He...apologized, I can't remember exactly what he said...but he straddled me again and for a second I really thought he was going to rape me again. That's when he grabbed this glass paperweight I got at some stupid flea market because I thought it looked cool and hit me. I remember exploding pain, and...then darkness. Next thing I remember it was almost two months later and I woke up in the hospital hearing about everything. Andrew was dead...and those two first times he raped me...I got pregnant."

"Now that you're getting stronger, and your surgeries are all done, besides some physical therapy as well as therapy through me...you're almost ready to leave. What's next?"

"I'm leaving South Beach, I'm gonna pack up my condo and...one of the police sergeants are allowing me to visit the houseboat."

"The one...he died in?"

Crystal nodded.

"It took a few emails, but he agreed for just fifteen minutes in a few weeks before I leave. He'll be with me, since a good amount of evidence is tagged. I just need to stand there, closure or something."

"Aren't you afraid of somebody seeing you there?"

"Going after dark. I think if I actually stand where he died I'll stop being so afraid. Almost every night there's been dreams, some so vivid it's scary."

"Realistic?"

"Very?"

"How so?"

"Some are nightmares. The two I most often have is him running down a street in South Beach holding his handgun and trying to shoot me. I duck behind dumpsters, and trashcans, hearing the loud bing sounds of the bullets just barley missing me. That one is always scary since never seems to end. I always wake up with my heart hammering in my chest. Others are of that night, seeing his face over mine, glasses fogged up, raising the paperweight ready to bash my face in."

"Any more?"

"Yeah, a bunch lately?"

"Of him attacking you?"

"No, the opposite. I know exactly how it sounds, but believe me there isn't a Stockholm case. I hate him, hate him more than you could understand. I probably hate him as much as this victim families hate him. He was a terrible person. A selfish, liar, who thought he was better than everyone around him. He was an unstable snob, who lived in such a fantasy, he couldn't handle it when people started seeing through it all. I read all the articles, watched the interviews...he wanted money and fame the easy way, and now he'll be remembered forever as the man who shot Versace. It kills me. I'll never forgive myself for allowing his lies to fool me. I was just a stupid easy target, and it cost me getting raped, and nearly killed. Now I have to live with not only the trauma of what happened, but knowing that monster is the father of my child."

"What are the other dreams like? You said the opposite?"

Sighing, Crystal tucked a piece of her hair behind one of his ears.

"There have just been a few. The most vivid had to be when I first went under for my first surgery. I was so nervous about the baby, and I dreamed I was back home at my condo...only I was eight, maybe nine months pregnant. Andrew came home from work, a business job or something...and we were married. There were photos of us I never remembered taking. He took a work call and I remember being in such a panic I rushed and called 911. They hadn't heard of Andrew Cunanan. It was as if none of this, the murders...my attack...never happened. He really was a jeweler with an ex wife and little daughter. The dreams usually end with us getting...physical, and it's nothing like when he...raped me. He's gentle, and slow...and God, I feel awful...but he...always makes me come. The other dreams are always the same, me and him living together. He talks about work, polishes those eye glasses of his, is constantly touching my stomach, acting like this loving kind husband...and we always end up having sex, and I always fall asleep feeling so safe in his arms. Then I wake up, remembering everything and hating myself for even having those thoughts in my mind. I hate him...I really do. He was a psychopath who robbed me, and fucked me five times since his sick twisted mind believed he needed to. He then bashed my face in leaving me for dead before shooting Mr. Versace, and then turning his gun on himself eight days later. I'm carrying a madman's child, and it scares me to death. I know I'm lucky to be alive but I'm so angry."

"For what?"

"For never knowing why? I wish he had been captured, even if he was on death row...at least maybe, just maybe I could see him, look at him face to face...and ask him why?"

"Would you tell him about the baby?"

Sitting there, Crystal thought about it for some time, before sighing.

"I honestly...don't know. Part of me thinks I would. To let him know that a gay man, who just physically assaulted me to see what it would be like, ended up getting me pregnant. Some sick, twisted poetic justice. That as ugly as an act as the rape was, what would his past lovers, or wealthy sugar daddies think that he...'The Andrew Cunanan' knocked up some girl like any other ordinary guy. That he wasn't special. I would have loved to see the look on his face, as I lean in and tell him that. Let him know whatever the outcome of his trial is...he would never see the baby, and I would NEVER let them, or the world know. Then again, I know he would do anything to let the public know he had a child...so I'm not sure. It's something that will never happen, but the reality is...I am hoping to keep this child once it's born. I know it's going to be impossible, and part of me is terrified that it's going to look exactly like him, or have this deep seeded madness that Andrew passed onto it, but it's what's keeping me going. The small possibility of hope. Despite all odds, this baby is still hanging on. I want to raise it to be a good decent human being, everything it's biological father wasn't. Something pure had to come out of this...something."

**That night...**

Crystal used a plastic kidney dish to vomit into. The nurse had given her something to settle her stomach when the nausea began after she said her goodbyes to her therapist who signed and cleared her completely. Worried that the nausea wasn't normal, she paged her doctor who reassured her that even though this kind for the most part happened earlier in pregnancies, it was just the fetus adjusting to her body which was finally healing and repairing it's self after the attack, and now surgeries. her immune system was getting stronger, as was the baby. They had run all the tests, and he told her everything was developing nicely. Tonight he took her blood pressure, and told her he could give her an IV if she wanted and to take this pill to settle her stomach even though he expected her to feel a little queazy for a few hours. She agreed, and took the IV, before a little after nine her stomach continued to gurgle and bubble. Fed up, she clicked the hospital bed to make her go into a sitting position and turned her TV on, keeping the volume nearly on mute as she took the kidney wish and threw up two times.

The acid taste in her throat was terrible, and she kept swishing water from her plastic cup to freshen up her mouth. She felt horrible. Still, she had a tiny printed out photo of one of her recent ultrasounds. It laid on the tray, and whenever her stomach ached and lurched, she would look down at the photo and mentally remind herself that this was all a good sign. It meant the hormones were kicking in, and the baby was getting stronger. Finally around eleven, when her stomach settled, she laid back, tilted her head and fell asleep, the printed out photo of her baby held between her thin fingertips. In her dream, Andrew stepped out of the shadows of the hospital room, eyes looking heartbroken behind his round eye glasses. He slowly walked over, dressed exactly as he was the night he met her. He would approach her bed, staring down at her, before seeing the slightly wrinkled printed out ultrasound photo clutched in her hand. He would deeply sigh, before carefully and slowly sitting on the edge of the bed. Siting there, he would stare at her, not saying a word, before looking down at her still perfectly flat stomach, slowly rising and falling with each breath as she slept. Slowly he would lay the side of his head down, right against her each, ear pressed down, eyes heartbroken and near tears as he listened to her breathing, knowing their child slept protected deeply inside her womb.

**One week later.**

"Anything with yellow tags you can't touch. We need to be quick. Understand?"

Sergeant Noriega said as he carefully ducked underneath the yellow plastic crime scene tape. Crystal, dressed in jeans, and a black sleeveless blouse nodded, suddenly feeling painfully aware they were out in the open the way they were. Across the street a club was loudly playing music as people walked the strip, not even noticing they were there in the shadows. The street was busy, and this once famous landmark almost seemed forgotten in all the aftermath. From what Noriega said, the original owner of the boat basically screwed himself by going public, and was currently under charges for something involving the IRS. He said the caretaker was really living up the fact he was the one who found Cunanan, and was enjoying his fifteen minutes of fame as well as the large cash checks he had received from both the police and FBI.

It was being turned over soon, and once they finished collecting the very last of the things that hadn't been taken downtown, it would be turned back to the caretaker until the legal matters blew over for the owner. He explained the place originally had a 24 hour guard since everyone, including the media wanted to get a glance at the famous houseboat where Cunanaun spent his last few days. Now with the princess' death, this case seemed to have fallen back into the shadows, and less and less people were showing up or trying to break in. They entered the houseboat, and instantly Crystal smelled chemicals, as if she was in a pool house or something. Noriega, a friendly police officer who had worked closely with Crystal back at the hospital to get her officially statement, had been nothing but decent to her. He had admitted he had a young daughter who had been raped in high school, which he believed that taken part in her drug habits that had developed over the years. Currently she was in a rehab upstate, but throughout all this aftermath he had been beyond compassionate, and understanding to Crystal.

He respected that despite the official records, she was doing everything possible to distance herself from the case. Her name had been mentioned several times, but the hospital had done a wonderful job keeping her identity out of it. She figured after she left South Beach it would get worse, but as long as she attempted in trying, it's really all she could do. Still, rumors flew an unknown waitress had been nearly beaten to death the night before Versace was murdered. Yet nothing had been proven. Noriega also learned she was pregnant. Before he drove her down to Collins Avenue, they rode together in his unmarked car, when he asked her out front. "Is Cunanan the father?" Crystal, who was currently staying at a hotel for the next few days before she could get to her condo sighed, and nodded. "Yeah, he is."

"How far along?"

"Since it happened, a little over three months."

"Jesus..."

Crystal nodded before Noriega stared at her.

"You're keeping it?"

Crystal nodded again.

"Hoping to leave this place, pick up the pieces...and make damn sure this baby doesn't know who it's father was."

Noriega sadly smiled.

"I gotta hand it to you Crystal. You're one Hell of a woman. After going through what you went through, and now this...it's insane."

Crystal shrugged, feeling embarrassed before sitting back in the passenger seat.

"Well, we'll see. I'm barley holding it together but...I gotta at least try."

"Coming here isn't goin to change anything. You know that right?"

"I know, but...I'm headed to my condo tomorrow, and after that I'm gone. I'll probably never come back...so maybe if I just stand there, it can be the tiny push I need to move on...and hopefully never go back."

Noriega hooded.

"Like I said, I don't think it's going to help but if anyone has the right...it's you."

Now less than twenty minutes they entered the dark houseboat that Crystal had seen countless photos of before. Noriega walked ahead of her, warning that she needed to watch her step, and began flicking on lights. Crystal stepped back, eyes darting as she looked all around. The houseboat was actually larger than she thought. She walked behind him, and saw the massive living room. The place was mostly cleaned out, but she did see items scattered throughout the place that had tiny little sticky notes on them. She circled around, looking at the sofas and chairs without cushions. She saw the marks on the carpet that showed a TV or large cabinet had once been there. She saw the tiny kitchen was a mess. The doors to the cabinets taken off completely. Noriega sighed, turning, arms crossed.

"See, there's nothing."

"Where...did he kill himself? They said upstairs?"

Noriega sighed before nodding. "Yeah, come on...real quick then we're gone." He turned and started up the staircase. Crystal followed, holding onto the railing, her legs still stiff and getting used to climbing. She followed, before they turned to the bedroom which opened up right at the front of the staircase. Inside she saw the bed frame, and the mattress completely taken apart. Huge chunks had been cut out of it, revealing the springs of the mattress below. Standing there, Lucy stared at the bed before Noriega glanced at her.

"He was found here. Before the police raided it with tear gas...it was believed he shot himself. He used the same gun he stole from Jeff Trail. Same gun he used to kill David Madison, William Reese, and Versace. When they got in the body was cold to the couch. They ran his prints and found it was Cunanan."

Crystal stared at the mangled bed, before sighing. Noriega was right. This didn't make her feel any better. In fact, it made her feel much worse.

**Later...**

Noriega had his unmarked cruiser parked in front of the hotel Crystal was staying at. Tomorrow she would be going to her condo, and after that? Well...she wasn't quite sure. Exhausted, all she wanted to do was take a nice cool shower, and crawl into bed. Seeing the houseboat in person, after everything that had happened, it left her feeling more empty than she ever thought she could feel. Nobody was a winner here. Cunanan died a lonely coward death, and nothing was going to change that. Tired, she sat in silence for a few moment, lifting her eyes and looking up at the lit up lobby across the way.

"You okay?"

Crystal looked over and sighed.

"Thank you for taking me...but I gotta tell you. I keep thinking whatever body you guys found shot back there...wasn't him. That he's hiding out somewhere and he's waiting for me...crazy I know."

Noriega sighed before reaching behind him and grabbing a file, turning, he straightened out and handed it to her. Crystal took it confused.

"What's this?"

Noriega sighed.

"I shouldn't be showing you this, but I'm sure the photos are going to leak If anyone deserves to see it with their own two eyes it's you. I want you to know Cunanan is dead, and you're safe."

Slowly Crystal opened the file, and there in a glossy black and white photo laid the crime scene photo of Andrew suicide. At first glance she didn't think it was him. Noriega reached up and clicked the above light, letting her eyes to fully take in this 8X10 photograph. Staring, she felt her heart sink, before she knew...it really was Andrew Cunanan. His head was shaved, and he was beginning to get a dark beard. He sat up on the bed she had just stared at, propped up on pillows, dark blackish blood running from his ears, nose, and mouth. Dressed only in white boxers shorts. His head was tilted, and an FBI tech appeared to be taking prints from him. Looking at it, she couldn't believe this was the same man with the handsome boy next door looks, and glasses who had smiled, and seemed so charming and safe. The same man who had pinned her down, bitting, and swearing as he raped and impregranted her. The same man who had apologized before bringing the large paper weight down again, and again, and again, and again...

"See? It's him."

Crystal sighed before nodding and closing the file.

"Yeah it's him."

"Sorry..." Crystal shook her head cutting him off.

"No, thank you. Now I know for sure. He's gone."

"Here's my card. I have a feeling...the next few months are going to be rough, most of all if anyone discovers your pregnancy. If you need anything, please don't hesitate. Okay?"

Sadly smiling, Crystal thanked him, took the card and wished him a good night. With that, she kept her head down low, and went straight into the hotel. She rode the elevator up, went to her room, and used the double bolt once she was inside. She was taking a taxi tomorrow, and probably staying with her grandmother before making final plans before leaving. After she washed up, she tied her hair back in a ponytail, and changed into shorts and a baggy T-shirt. She turned the nightly news on as background noise, and crawled into the large comfy bed. Pulling the soft covers up, she turned over, before staring out into the darkness at the window.

The image of Andrew dead by his own hand haunted her mind. It was a relief knowing he was really dead, but one thing she hadn't told her therapist or Noriega was the very fact that the dreams were getting worse. In fact they were becoming downright vivid. She was afraid she very well might be losing her mind. Laying there she knew tomorrow she would return to the scene of the crime, and after that try to distance herself from this god awful area once and for all. Laying there, her hand slipped underneath her shirt and touched her flat stomach, trying to find any source of comfort, no matter how small. That's when she felt his arm drape over her. Tensing, she laid there not saying a word, before she felt him move in closer behind her. She could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck, and his large tanned hand press firmly against her own hand which laid across her stomach.

"You know that photo was staged...a lie from the FBI. They just wanted to keep us apart..."

She heard him say, whispering in her ear. Laying there, frozen in fear, Crystal felt tears begin to build behind her eyes as she laid there, staring forward, too terrified to move or speak, knowing that no matter where she went...she couldn't escape him from her mind.


	4. Picking up the pieces

Crystal took a deep breath as she stepped inside the condo.

The curtains were open, revealing the warm rich sunlight from the sliding glass door that opened up to the balcony. Her grandmother walked behind her, having gotten the key from the landlord while Crystal sat in the car wearing a hat and sunglasses. She had a feeling nobody was going to bother her anyways even if they were curious. A police cruiser had parked in the rear parking-lot, waiting just in case anybody came out, or any news vans tired to bother her. This was the first time Crystal had returned since the attack. She walked in, and instantly she smelled the faint scent of a house sitting for too long, and what she believed was fresh paint as well as carpet cleaner. Stepping in, she saw a good stack of empty cardboard boxes stacked up, most of which were packed up, and taped. Her grandmother had picked her up earlier from the hotel, and for the first time in what seemed like forever appeared to be in high spirits. She had picked up an iced tea for Crystal, after calling her earlier offering to get a coffee when she got her.

"Can't have caffeine, but I take a sugarless iced tea."

Her grandmother seemed in good spirits, chatting with her a bit, before Crystal hung up. She had showered, and afterwards waiting for the call from the downstairs lobby. She had done her morning stretches, and had spent a good ten minutes in front of the mirror, lifting up her shirt, and looking at herself in the mirror in the bathroom. She could tell very faintly a baby bump was starting to take shape. She was roughly almost seventeen weeks, and was starting to see the weight pooling in that area. Smiling, she slid her palm over her stomach and felt that faint bubbling from within. She figured it could be heartburn or gas, but the doctor said she very well could start feeling the baby kick at this stage. Still, she had scheduled to have an amino done once she got settled. She was still so nervous over if something might be wrong with the baby. She had suffered internal as well as external injuries, as well as internal bleeding. She had been in a coma for nearly the first two months of the pregnancy, and had been given heavy pain medication, as well as going under the knife twice. The tests came back all cleared, but she still worried. What if the baby had brain damage? What if it had downs? What if it had something wrong with it? What if it was deformed, or mentally slow?

What if it was stillborn? What if it was born with health or mental issues? She wasn't sure if madness could be passed on, but she was certain from the Larry King interviews she watched, Mary Ann Cunanan suffered greatly from some undiagnosed illness. Cocking her head to the side, she stood there, thinking of the baby sleepy soundly. The doctor said it was a little bigger than a turnip. Somehow this pregnancy hadn't been this big scary thing. Instead, It was a source of comfort to her throughout it all. Somehow, she felt as if she wasn't alone during everything, and the fact the baby had held on, showed it was a survivor just like her. She kept trying not to see this as an ugly result of a terrible attack, but half of her...maybe the one good thing to come out of all of this. Smiling, she saw the faint purplish circles under her eyes. She hadn't slept much last night. In fact, she was barley sleeping. At first she believed it was stress over the fact that the surgeries were behind her, and that she was now officially released. Now she had to face the reality and truth of it all. The fact of her name maybe getting officially revealed and connected to these crimes and scandal. The news of her attack, and finally her pregnancy. She felt overwhelmed, not only over what she was going to do next? But, how could she protect her baby. She knew she had to hide these vivid nightmares or dreams, or whatever they really were from anyone, even her therapist.

If they discovered what she was telling them they might believe she had snapped. That they might put her away, or find her unfit to keep her baby? She knew if anyone got wind of what happened, this would be the end. She couldn't let anyone know the truth over however her mind was coping with this. She had vivid dreams of being married to Andrew, only most of them showed him as his charming, kind, gentle self. The lie she had spun for him, in which he had believed in, and had been fooled by. In the dreams she was always heavily pregnant, and Andrew as always would be there, waiting on her hand and foot.

The dreams usually always ended with Andrew and her having sex. Only, it wasn't violent, and forced as the rape had been. No, instead he was gentle, and slow. He always made her climax, and most times Crystal would snap awake, sweating, and still worked up over her latest climax. There were other nightmares of that night, even though the rape was still a giant blur to her, she still had images of him laying on top of her, roughly thrusting into her, glasses fogged up, bangs hanging in her face, sweating as he pumped away and conceived their unborn child. There were others of him on the run, holding her at gunpoint and still raping her... But recently, there were just ones of him laying with her in bed, eyes behind his glasses looking heartbroken. He would promise he would keep her safe, and always touch her flat stomach. As always, Crystal would jerk awake, shaken, hating this helpless feeling she had. She still kept that ugly secret hidden, hating herself over it. Now she found herself walking in with her grandmother, looking around the condo she had happily lived in for almost a year. The same condo she had made the fatal mistake and invited Mr. Cunanan back too. Her grandmother pointed to the empty counter that divided the kitchen and living room, where instantly Crystal saw the fish tank was missing. "I took your fish, they are at my place." Crystal nodded before stopping and stared at the sofa. The sofa where she had been raped five times.

Where she had gotten pregnant. Pregnant with this child. The only child of gay serial killer Andrew Cunanan. She was stunned that the sofa hadn't been destroyed, but here it was. She saw it must have been shampooed or something. There weren't any blood stains or anything on it. In fact, it looked perfectly normal. Her grandmother called to her that she was going to use the bathroom then they could start boxing stuff up. Crystal nodded, feeling as if she was in a trance. She stood there, before slowly sitting down on the edge of it. Sitting there, she looked around at the chair, the record player, which she wondered still held the same record she had played the night she invited Andrew back. She glanced at the balcony, remembering the two of them standing, drinking the wine coolers as he continued to blind her with his lies. Sitting there, she took a second, before swinging her legs up, and laid there staring at the ceiling. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes before she remembered that night...

_**"FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU!"**_

_**Andrew said as he roughly slammed his hips down against hers. His bare ass pumped away, pinning her down, as he continued thrusting into her in a frenzied rate, ripping her apart, driving his entire length right up into her womb, where he would plant their unborn child. She remembered being tied up, helpless, as she stared up, gagged, and crying as his bangs hung in his face, as he looked completely insane. She remembered seeing that sore on his inner thigh, feeling his smooth chest weigh down on hers, as his penis jerked deeply inside of her before suddenly he clutched into her, and moaned out, before the warmth filled her. It was there...their baby was conceived.**_

Crystal opened her eyes, feeling tears running down her face as she softly gasped. It was here, she knew...she never wanted to come back here again. She didn't want anything from here. In fact, she wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible.

**Later that night...**

"So you're scheduling an appointment at the end of the week?"

Crystal's grandmother asked as she brought her a nice cup of tea. Nodding, Crystal took it sitting at her tiny little breakfast nook. Before her, was a small fish bowl her fish had been transferred to. She nodded, feeling absolutely exhausted. Taking the tea, she set it down carefully, and took the spoon and began to stir it. She sat back, and looked around. This was her grandmother's condo that she had originally moved to when she first came to South Beach. It was small, cozy, and safe. In total she had only packed up two boxes worth of belongings before her grandmother helped her leave the condo once and for all. Crystal said she could sell the rest. She didn't meet with the landlord since her grandmother said she would be taking care of everything. She walked through the condo one last time. Glancing into the bedroom, staring at her bed...remembering how nearly five months ago she thought she was inviting this handsome Andrew Cunanan back to have sex with.

She passed her balcony where they had drank wine coolers, staring down at the view of the city, circled around remembering hearing from the police report that Andrew had gone through her things, and even had taken the time to use her shower. Crystal saw her shampoo was still there and wondered if he had used it. Feeling uneasy, she tossed a bunch of clothes and books into those two boxes she had set up, and even found her old wedding band from Damon. Damon. She still refused to see him or take his calls. She figured it was because she was so ashamed over what had happened. Still, the police officer who had been parked outside came in to check on them and even carried the boxes to the car for them. Before leaving, Crystal stood in the doorway, staring back at the sofa she had been raped on, and suddenly felt very sad. Five months ago she was a stupid carefree cocktail waitress, enjoying the attention she got from this handsome charming young man. Instead, she was targeted by serial killer Andrew Cunanan, who robbed, raped, and impregnated her. Now the dust was settling, and this was the aftermath. Sadly, she nodded, and turned away. Tonight she had taken a nice warm shower, feeling her muscles ache, and now was trying to unwind over a cup of tea before bed.

"Yeah, after that I gotta see what's next. There's this author who keeps trying to contact me. I think she got my name from the first hospital. I was warned this would happen...but as of right now I'm just keeping my mouth shut. God knows the media is just dying to pounce on anything."

"Well, you take that tea to bed with you and relax okay honey?"

Smiling, looking absolutely exhausted, she pushed her chair back, holding her cup. Leaning over, she gave her grandmother a kiss on the cheek, before shuffling down the hall to the guest bedroom, which used to serve as her actual bedroom the entire time she stayed here. Using the bathroom, she ended up heading to her room, turned up the air, she set her tea down on the nightstand. She still had no idea what she was going to do, and her mind was still spinning. Still, she was happy to be out of the hospital, fixed from her external injuries, and ready to pick up the pieces. Flopping down on the bed, she listened to the A.C as she stared up at the ceiling. Her hands slid across to her stomach, where she pressed her palms right up against it. Suddenly she felt a series of fluttering, this time much stronger than she had before. Smiling, she knew what that was...it was her baby, and it was moving. Smiling, she laid there feeling it, when suddenly a larger hand slid over hers, pressing firmly against her stomach. Instantly Crystal froze, slowly her wide eyes glancing to. the side as she saw Andrew smiling, laying beside her, glasses off, grinning.

"Wow, feel it kick...that's incredible!"

Crystal laid frozen on the bed, unable to speak, move, or scream. Laying there, she stared before finally she cleared her throat, feeling scared tears start to blur her vision. Laying there, she stared at the man who not only raped her, but was the man responsible for making this little life inside of her that she currently felt moving inside of her. "What...are you...doing here?" Andrew smiled.

"I told you, I'm not going anywhere."

"But...you're dead." "No I'm not...as long as you're carrying our baby a little part of me is never going to die."

Smiling, he leaned forward and pressed his lips right against hers. All the meanwhile, Crystal's eyes were widened in complete terror, knowing that her mind was officially snapping, and that she had a dead serial killer laying in bed with her. A serial killer who she was having a child with.


	5. Moving forward

**One week later.**

Crystal nervously sat in the doctor's office, chewing on her fingernails, waiting as the current doctor who had been assigned to her from the private clinic came back with her amnio test results. She had a scheduled appointment for this, as well with Jessica her therapist who said she would meet with her tomorrow for her final follow up. At this exact moment, Crystal felt as if she was in limbo. She was still staying with her grandmother, and hadn't left the house since she had left the clinic. Besides her trip to the houseboat, and her visit to her condo to gather a few boxes full of belongings, she had spent the last seven or so days sleeping, just wanting to escape from the world. She had been driven by her grandmother two days ago for the amnio, in which she wore sunglasses, and a baggy hoodie. The entire time she kept thinking that anyone in the parking-lot or clinic recognized her. Instead, the nurses were welcoming, and had been expecting her. Her grandmother sat beside her, holding her hand as the doctor walked her though the procedure. First they had given her a shot, and waited as the nurse and doctor made small talk with her, keeping things light. Instantly Crystal wondered what would she do if something did show up in these tests? What if those months in the hospital had done something to the baby? What if something was wrong with it? Could she really handle the responsibility? Could she really do this all by herself?

She hated knowing that maybe just maybe she would decide on giving the baby up. It was becoming too late for an abortion, even though it wasn't unheard of. She got chills whenever she thought of ending the pregnancy. This baby had been a constant comfort throughout all of this, and she knew she wouldn't be able to live with herself even if this was the child of her rapist. She knew they could send the baby to a wonderful home, but really what were the changes of it being placed to a good family if something was wrong with it? She knew if the results did come back. she would simply just have to swallow her pride, and face her worse fears. This was her baby...not just half, but all of hers. Andrew Cunanan didn't have the right to claim it as his, even if death. She would love this baby, and do whatever she could for it no matter what the outcome was. Still, the thought of this unknown dark abyss frightened her, and she knew it was now or never. She laid back as her hospital gown she had changed into was lifted. They swabbed a cold brownish liquid over her stomach that was beginning to start to show and take shape, and produced the needle. The syringe was the biggest she had ever seen. Her eyes widened, and she could see her pulse starting to hammer on the monitor. Her grandmother smiled calmly and the doctor reminded her to breath, and that everything was going to be fine. The nurse took the paddle for the ultrasound, and moved it above, pressing in, before nodding to the doctor who stepped forward. He lifted the syringe, and started talking her through this.

"I have you a local anesthetic. You will feel pressure and slight discomfort, but just remember to stay still, and breathe."

Crystal stared up at the ceiling, and fought back tears as they began. Now two days later she sat alone, feeling as if she was waiting a lifetime. Her grandmother had her own doctor's appointment and had arranged for a friend to come pick her up. Crystal was given the car, and reassured her that she would be perfectly fine, and felt this was something she needed to face alone. She thanked God for her grandmother. She had cut off contact with everyone else, and her grandmother despite her future choices. She allowed her to sleep, knowing how depressed she was. She cooked dinner, and usually the two of them would watch TV together, before Crystal would do the dishes, take a shower, and go to bed. She figured after these next two appointments she needed to leave South Beach before it drove her crazy. That's when the door opened, revealing the doctor who had done the amino on her the other day. He was a handsome Indian man, with dark brown eyes, and a firm handshake. He was been filled in on her case, and had been extremely kind throughout the entire process. Crystal remembered how soothing his voice was when he promised her as he carefully withdrew the yellowish fluid from her stomach that he wouldn't hurt her baby. Today he smiled, wearing his white coat, as he gently squeezed her shoulder, and shook her hand.

"Ms. Farren, how are you?"

"Good."

"Traffic bad?" Crystal shook her head.

"No, not really."

She nervously squeezed her hands together as the doctor sat behind his desk with her file. Instantly he smiled.

"I won't make you wait any longer, God knows your blood pressure will be high enough. I got the results back from your test and your baby is perfectly fine."

Crystal blinked, still feeling as if she had been holding her breath. Instantly she felt her heart flutter. She blinked again, before smiling.

"What?"

The doctor smiled.

"All tests came back negative. no down syndrome, or genetic disorder, chromosomal abnormality. We ran over everything, and your baby is developing perfectly."

Crystal blinked tears away, before she nervously laughed and shook her head. Instantly she smiled, unable to help herself as tears started to stream down her face.

"You're...sure?"

The doctor smiled and nodded.

"Yes. You're carrying quite the miracle. You two have certainly beat the odds. You're survivors for sure. But breathe easy Ms. Farren, now you have the rest of this pregnancy to rest and take care of that little life inside of you..."

_"It stays with you, like invisible scars. It's awful...but were survivors. That's how you need to see it Crystal. We're survivors." _

Andrew's words echoed in her mind. This statement was half true. Their unborn child and herself were survivors despite the odds. Andrew on the other hand...had died a coward's death. Nothing more, nothing less. The doctor continued talking, but his words all faded out. Crystal meanwhile sat, still crying tears of joy, unable to believe how lucky she had been. Not only had her surgeries all go fine, they had been paid for, and she had survived these terrible attacks. She hadn't lost the baby, and despite the odds, it was developing nicely, and nothing was wrong with it. That's when she knew for sure, she would do anything she could do to keep it.

The doctor was right, this baby was a miracle.

The next day she met with Jessica at her grandmother's condo. Her grandmother had been thrilled to hear the good news from the doctors, and today was at the senior center. Crystal had made iced tea, and invited Jessica inside, who sat with her in the living room. They made small talk, mostly about all of the framed photos of Crystal her grandmother had, from when she was a baby, to just a year or so ago. They laughed a little, talked about Jessica's sons, the weather, and finally Crystal told her the good news about the doctor's visit.

"That's wonderful!"

Jessica said, and asked how she felt? Crystal who sat on her grandmother's sofa beside her smiled, holding her glass of iced tea and said she actually felt relieved. She was so scared something was wrong with the baby after everything that happened, and somehow this made some things fall into place. She knew she couldn't give this baby up, and even if something had been wrong with it, she knew she couldn't as much as everything told her to...she could never give the baby up. She explained this baby had helped her from not losing her mind, and somehow was her light at the end of this very dark and depressing tunnel. When Jessica asked her plans? Crystal shrugged.

"Stay with my grandmother until the end of the month and use what little savings I have to move maybe further up state. Not too sure what I can do, but maybe I can rent a place and try and get a job...my grandmother wants to me stay until the baby is born but I'm so scared people are going to start recognizing me. I guess maybe find an agency where they can help me out, maybe try and get some assistance..."

Jessica smiled before reaching into her large purse, and took out a brochure, handing it over to Crystal. Raising an eyebrow, she turned it over and looked at it.

**Crisis Hotline USA. **

Instantly Crystal raised an eyebrow, before looking up at Jessica.

"Jess...I've gone to these meetings when I was at the clinic, but we both agreed to keep a low profile until after the baby is born. Do you think I should call this hotline?"

Jessica shook her head.

"I'm a firm believer in hotlines if meetings or therapy sessions aren't possible. I do think you should try attending a few as your pregnancy continues. There are all sorts of meetings that can help you. Ones for rape victims, assault victims, victims of crimes, even meetings for unwed mothers that are expecting. I can help you find ones where your identity won't be known. Hot lines are wonderful tools to use, but...I wanted to offer you an opportunity."

"Opportunity?"

"I've arranged, if you're interested in Topanga California."

"California?!"

"Yes, a dear friend of mine owns bungalows up near the mountains, and have been offering theses services to me for years. He owns several, all spread out over the area. They are small, but in a very beautiful area, and have a fixed rent. It's honestly a steal. What he does every once in awhile, whenever one becomes available is he offers a fixed rent through the Crisis hotline USA program. He's married to the official owner of that program and their goal is to recruit victims of crimes, that once used the hotline as a source to help them down the road towards the recovery. You would take a month long training program in the area to become certified councilor. You don't even need a degree. Once you pass, all you'll need to do is take monthly training programs online or over the phone. You would sign and log in over the phone. All the equipment you would need would be at your home. Really all you need is a phone, and working computer. The program walks you through it, but for eight hours a day you would take calls that are directed to your number. Here you would be a crisis councilor to victims in need. There's literature of course, and after the eight hours you log back off. 80% of the councilors are recruited victims of past crimes. It makes it easier for them to understand the people in need calling. If you work through this hotline your housing is paid for. There's great insurance, and the pay is very generous."

Jessica pointed to a pay grid on the inside of the brochure. Instantly, Crystal raised an eyebrow, impressed at the numbers she saw. Jessica smiled and went on.

"There are constant pay increases, and I figured California is far enough away for you to start over. I know it's a lot to think over, but this might be exactly what you need...think it over."

Crystal sighed. overwhelmed as she stared down at the brochure before Jessica reached over and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. Slowly, Crystal lifted her eyes before Jessica nodded.

"Not only is this a way to start over, but a way to help others. Think it over, whatever you decide I'll be here for you."

Smiling, Crystal leaned forward, and hugged Jessica, understanding that since her attack, a handful of strangers had become so kind and generous. This proved to her that there was good in this world, and hopefully this was something she could show her baby. There was good in this world, and good people. This was a good paying job, where she could be safe, and be able to raise this baby away from the public eye, as well as be able to help people. Between her surgeries being paid for, her face and injuries getting fixed, not losing the baby, and now this...she honestly couldn't believe it. Smiling, she sat back, hand resting on her stomach before she took a deep breath and smiled.

"Okay, tell me everything."

With that Jessica smiled and dug into her purse, taking out more literature.

**A few days later...**

Crystal had her few boxes now officially shipped out, and she had bought her plane ticket for the next of the month to Topanga. She was hoping to visit in another week with Jessica who promised she would fly out with her to scout the bungalows out, introduce her to her friend who rented them, and get her settled with the training for her job. It was all so scary and overwhelming, but for the first time since she arrived at the private clinic, she really did feel good. The baby was healthy, she was healing up quickly, and this was the opportunity of a lifetime. She knew she couldn't pass this up at all. When she told her grandmother, she was thrilled for her, and said this was exactly what she needed. She of course promised to visit as much as possible, and be around when she was due to help after the baby was born. She agreed, leaving South Beach was the best thing for everyone.

Tonight she was at bingo, and Crystal had taken a nice relaxing shower, and was currently eating ice cream from the tub, with the TV on softly in the background. Lately she had been craving anything sweet, and as busy as things had been, she was giddy on pure excitement. That's when the doorbell rang. Raising an eyebrow, she put down the tub with the spoon in it, and rubbed her hands on her shorts. Her belly was slightly sticking out from one of her T-shirts, and the baby was kicking like crazy tonight. Rubbing her stomach, she walked to the door figuring it was one of her grandmother's friends dropping off a piece of Tupperware or baked good for the church drive. Opening the door, she instantly froze. Her mother stood there. She hadn't seen her mother since that day in the hospital when she kicked her out. Standing there, she instantly felt numb. With everything that was going on she had made damn sure to push her mother and her negative words far in the back of her mind. She had refused to have her visit, and really hadn't thought of her recently. Standing there, she sighed. Her mother looked awful, face wrinkled and tanned, wearing a visor hat, and her large leather purse hanging off her shoulder.

"Hello Crystal."

Crystal sighed staring at her, before her mother's eyes drifted down to her belly which was slightly showing.

"Jesus Christ...so...you're are knocked up. I hope since you didn't have any sense on aborting it, you're giving it up."

Instantly Crystal felt rage bubble and build within her. Her first impulse was so slam the door right in her face. Instead, she sighed and calmly stared at her.

"Not that any of this is any of your business...but I'm keeping it. Why punish an innocent life? I actually want a child...and I'm going to make damn sure never to make it feel as horrible as you made me feel growing up."

Her mother glared back before smirking.

"Yes, I was an awful mother. I've heard it all before including those attention seeking lies about your father..."

Crystal let out a deep breath, ready to scream as her mother waved her hand.

"I married a drunk, and maybe something did happen to you...but that isn't my fault. What happened, happened...I tried my best. You were the one that married that loser artist and couldn't admit it was a mistake when you came back. I told you not to come back here and bother your poor grandmother...and look where it got you."

"This wasn't my fault...I didn't ask for this."

"I read the few stories that are actually out there. You picked a stranger up at a bar, and got yourself raped and nearly beaten to death. I heard your surgeries were all paid for by Versace's sister...you're damn lucky. That face might be all that you have going for you. God knows there isn't a brain in that head. You picked up a gay psychopath who nearly killed you...and instead of trying to use that head and do something about it, like aborting this baby which is going to be a constant reminder of what happened, and probably have all sort of mental issues seeing that it's father was a psychopath...maybe you could have gone to the media. I heard friends of Cunanan's are making thousands upon thousands of dollars for interviews or even giving photos. You could get a book deal. The woman carrying Cunanan's child! Jesus Christ Crystal, you can't support this child on hope and dreams alone!"

Crystal stared at her mother before slowly shaking her head. Sighing, she took a deep breath and stared at her.

"You're right...I did make a mistake. I picked up a lonely stranger who ended up being a monster. But he isn't this baby's father...this baby has no father. My biggest mistake was feeling as if I did do something wrong when that bastard touched me and you made me think I was the one who did something wrong. It's sickening. But you wanna know something? The only time I saw that bastard actually look human...was when I told him about you and dad. Congrats mom...you made a psychopath actually look sickened. Now I'm going to raise this baby, and make sure I'll never be like you...now get the Hell away from me before I call the cops."

With that, she slammed the door, ignoring her mother's shouts. Feeling herself shake, she walked back to the kitchen and had to steady herself for a moment. Holding against the counter, frustrated, she swayed, trying to calm herself down. Bullshit, she finally heard her mother leave from the other side of the door. Hating how angry she had gotten, she blinked frustrated tears away, before sliding her hand to the small curve of her stomach, and instantly felt the tiny kicks from within coming from the baby. Sighing, she instantly felt at ease, knowing this baby had this effect on her.

**Two days later...**

Frustrated, Crystal stared down at the three tabloids that were spread across the kitchen counter that her grandmother had just picked up. Looking at the headlines, she instantly felt a whole sickening mixture of emotions. The first was anger, the second was frustration, and the third was pure terror. She looked across at her grandmother who sighed, arms crossed looking disappointed. All three magazines named her as carrying Andrew Cunanan's unborn child.

She had scanned the articles and had sighed.

"She went to the press...I can't believe it. She went to the press..."

Her grandmother sighed looking up at her.

"So, what are you going to do?"

"Well, I could respond...but I'm not sinking down to that level. I'm flying out tomorrow to look at Topanga, and then...I'm starting my new job, having my baby, and not looking back. I'm not getting blood money out of what happened..."

Reaching, she crumpled up the magazines, before ripping them up, and tossing them in the trash.

That night, Crystal fell asleep early, her suitcase packed, as she slept, breathing slowly in and out, hand on her stomach. She had seen one brief news report about the rumor Andrew's sixth victim, the waitress from South Beach that had survived, was indeed pregnant with his love child. Sickened, she snapped the TV off, and knew she was leaving town just in time. She didn't want to drag her grandmother through anymore. She fell asleep early, and tonight she dreamed she was walking into a nursery, beautifully decorated, a lamp on casting colorful shadows of dancing animals. She saw wind chimes hanging by the open window, where light cream curtains slowly blew back and forth from the cool breeze that was blowing in. She walked in, before freezing. Andrew stood there, holding the baby. She couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl, but it was dressed in a gray one piece and wool cap. He was standing shirtless, dressed in just dress slacks. His hair was messy, wearing glasses, and standing holding the baby against his bare chest. Instantly he smiled looking at her. He used his free hand to make the

"Shhh..."

motion against his lips, before smiling. Gently, he leaned down and kissed the top of the baby's head, before turning and carefully laying the baby down in the crib, where a mobile hung where little wooden animals hung. The baby didn't stir, and instantly, Crystal knew that was her baby. In a trance, she slowly walked over, staring in amazement, before reaching the crib. She stood there, looking down, staring in complete amazement down at the baby, before Andrew's arm went around her shoulders, giving a gentle safe squeeze.

"I guess can finish now..."

He said smiling, staring down at the baby.

Crystal raised an eyebrow, confused by this sentence. "Finish?" She urned and looked at him as he continued staring down at their sleeping baby, when suddenly everything became very dark and she no longer felt Andrew holding her.

Finish...

_Finish... _

_"I can't finish..." _

_Crystal found herself laying on the sofa all those months ago in her condo. Her bra was snapped open, breasts out, bitten, and bleeding. Her hands were tied tightly together, and her mouth gagged. Andrew was laying between her two spread legs, painfully opened up. He was knelt raping her that night. Glasses on, fogged up, bangs hanging down, sweating. Now it came back...this was the second time he was raping her. She remembered this had been the worse one yet. This had gone on for what seemed like a lifetime. She was still in shock, and in terrible pain over what was happening. He had been roughly thrusting into her for what seemed like an entirety. She watched as his penis continued drawing out, before ramming back into her. The sound of slapping skin, and Andrew's heavy breathing, and grunting seemed to be the only sound in the condo. He was gripping onto her, fingers digging into her skin, as he laid against her, slamming his hips against hers. He continued a steady rhythm, pinning her down, before his rhythm got harder and harder. Each pump was more withdrawn from the next... _

_"I can't finish..."_

_He muttered in a breathless voice, thrusting into her even harder than before. With each thrust, Crystal gave a muffled cry. She laid there, as he suddenly began going into her much faster. The sofa creaked beneath them, as he wrapped his arms around her. His bare chest laying against her breasts, as he continued pumping into her. His bare ass twitched, as beads of sweat rolling off him. His thighs were prying hers wide open. His balls hung down, slapping against her, full and ready to empty out. Crystal laid, pinned down as he leaned down, pressing his forehead against hers. He stared down at her, as he continued pushing down his hips against hers. His penis was buried deeply inside of her. Her collarbone, and breasts were badly bitten, and bleeding. Several teethmarks lined her tender bleeding skin. His naked body laid against hers, as he gave another hard thrust._

_"I can't come..."_

_He closed his eyes, muttering that name David again, before suddenly his thrusts became much faster. His tongue ran down her body, as he sucked and nipped at her skin. Crystal stared up, tears filling her eyes, looking past him, up towards her ceiling wishing more than anything, that she could just die. She thought of the sore on his inner thigh, she thought of how hard his penis was, and the sound of wet slapping skin. She knew she was going into shock, and it was truly up to him how long this lasted. Suddenly he grunted. That's when he locked eyes with her. His crazed ones, her scared ones. Unknown to both of them, they were in the process of making a child together. She stared up at him frightened, when suddenly he moaned, and that's when he stiffened, grasping onto her with all his strength. He climaxed, and warmth filled her as his balls emptied, leaving the thick ropey cum to fill her. She felt sickened, snapping her eyes shut._

At this exact moment, Andrew Cunanan impregnated Crystal.

Crystal woke with a start, heart hammering in her chest. Sitting up, she gasped, looking around in the darkness of her chest bedroom, before her hand slid across to her stomach. She pressed her palm against her stomach, and instantly felt the baby give a series of fluttering kicks. Sighing, she laid back down, waiting for any second for Andrew to appear in the shadows for her. Instead, she laid there holding more than anything she could not only leave South Beach...but escape these dreams.

**One month later**.

Crystal laid on the examining table at the private clinic she was going to which was in downtown Topanga. The clinic was filled with wonderful nurses and doctors, and Crystal had all ready decided she was planning on delivering there when the time came. So far she had settled nicely into her life here. Her bungalow was adorable, and had a security system which she loved. She was finished her training, and had just begun her call sessions. As overwhelming as it was, she actually felt really at ease, and felt good speaking with the people she was assigned to. She was sleeping better, and actually really loved it here. Jessica had all ready visited, and things were calm and removed from the craziness back in Florida. Today she was at her latest appointment, and getting an ultrasound done. Laying back, hospital gown pushed back, she laid there with her hands behind her head, before the doctor smiled and motioned to the screen as he moved the paddle across her stomach.

"Do you want to learn the sex of the baby?"

Crystal raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

The doctor smiled before Crystal nodded.

"Yeah, sure!" The doctor moved the paddle further across before smiling. He pressed down slightly and turned the screen of the monitor closer towards her.

"Looks like you are having a little boy Ms. Farren."

Instantly Crystal smiled looking at the screen at the fuzzy little image on the screen moving around inside of her.

"A boy? Really?" The doctor smiled and nodded. Instantly Crystal laughed, staring at the screen, never feeling so happy before in her entire life.

A son...she was having a son.


	6. His son

**A few months later...**

Crystal sat at her desk that faced the bay window, looking out into the backyard, which was really the woods. Topanga Valley was beyond beautiful. Miles upon miles of woods, hiking trails, streams, and hills. The soil had a reddish clay color to it, and the trees were massive. When Crystal first arrived, she spent days exploring, taking her time, walking around and taking in all the wilderness. Somehow removed from all the craziness, was exactly what she needed.

Town was a few miles away, and had a super market, strip mall, post office, a few local businesses, including her doctor's office, and a few restaurants. Max, an older middle aged man who owned the bungalows had met Crystal when she first visited with Jessica. He was very friendly, and had shown her around the bungalow. There was a deck that wrapped around the tiny building. A living room, tiny kitchen, loft area, bedroom, and bathroom. The place was mostly furnished, with sand colored floorboards, and high ceilings. They all sat on the patio furniture, and spoke about the agency and hotline. Max himself had lost his wife to sexual assault a few years ago by her uncle. He spoke about how after losing her he started up the hotline, and showed her the paperwork, of the stats. He broke everything down for her, and said they would love to work with her and have her onboard with them. By the end of the weekend, Crystal agreed to move out there. After the recent leak to the press, she knew she needed to distance herself from her life back in Florida as quickly as possible. She had met a few of her neighbors, all friendly, and very welcoming. Two worked for the agency, nice women who were a little older than her. One named Gina, and the other named Cora.

Gina had gotten out of an abusive marriage, while Cora had been the victim of rape while working as a school teacher in Texas. Both were very warm, and friendly. They came over the first night Crystal moved in with baked goods, and spent the evening chatting with her. It took a few days, but she ended up opening up and talking about her attack. Both women listened over dinner they had brought over, as Crystal poured her heart out, embarrassed, as well as ashamed. Cora, who was nursing a glass of wine sighed.

"I figured. I saw all the news coverage when Versace. When Max said you were coming I looked it up again. Sorta got swept under the rug after the princess died."

Gina, who was sitting on her sofa motioned to Crystal's pregnant stomach.

"You got pregnant from the rape?"

Crystal stared down at her stomach which was slowly starting to take shape. Suddenly, her shame seemed to flicker for a moment. Now that she was showing slightly, more and more people were starting to ask her when she was due, what she was having, and if the father was excited? Sighing, she rubbed her stomach and nodded.

"Yeah, Cunanan is the father."

"Anybody know?"

"Handful of people. My mother tried leaking it to the press but I haven't given any comment. Hopefully this is far enough away that I don't have to ever go back there...just trying to start over."

"Forgive me for asking, and you don't have to answer...but are you putting it up for adoption?"

Crystal sighed and shook her head.

"I thought it over. I'm close with my grandmother, and she believes I should. A closed adoption, make sure he goes to a good family, people who want and will love him. She told me this is going to be a constant reminder of the attack...and I gotta be honest, I'm frightened he'll look just like Cunanan, but...after everything that I've been through...he's held on. He's been my hope, and what's kept me sane. Yes he was conceived in rape, by a terrible awful, sick man who nearly killed me, but he's half mine. He's my baby, and every time I feel scared, or overwhelmed...I feel my stomach and feel him kick, and everything seems like it's going to be all right."

Both women smiled, before Gina motioned to her stomach.

"Well I think you are amazing...you're young, but you're a fighter. Now...did I hear you say he?"

Smiling, Crystal nodded.

"Yes."

"A boy huh?! That's wonderful!"

"Got any names picked out?"

"None yet, but we'll see."

Gina held up her wine, as did Cora. Crystal picked up her sparking water, before smiling. Gina toasted them.

"To this little boy, I'm sure he'll be a heartbreaker growing up...but the gentlemen we all wished we could have dated when we were younger."

Laughing, Crystal clinked glasses together with them.

**Present**

Crystal had just gotten off a two hour call with a young woman who used the name "Nancy" Crystal used the name "Amy" She was a complete hysterical mess for the first hour, before finally opening up enough to talk about her boyfriend who hit her. Crystal was beginning to get used to calls like this, and used her folder, binder, and text book to speak with her. She always listened, and tried to say the words she had been trained to say, as well as the ones she wished she could have been told when she first woke up in the hospital. She even got the girl to laugh a little, and gave her several shelter addresses and well as numbers. She promised to call again, and hung up.

Taking her headset off, she pressed the blinking light to the main office, stating she was logging off for the night. The friendly voice on the other end thanked her. She pressed the button, hanging up. She smiled, setting down the phone and wrapping up her headset. She closed her binder, folder, and book. She sat there, staring out the bay window before smiling. Her eyes drifted over to the calendar, her due date was three weeks away and circled. She smiled, rubbing her huge stomach. It was getting harder and harder to move around. Some days she couldn't help but laugh as she struggled to slip on her sandals. She had made a quiet, but lovely life for herself in Topanga. Gina and Cora were her best friends, and the three usually rotated dinner a few nights a week. They would usually go into town, shopping, going to the market, the movies, or being someone to hold her hand during the lamaze classes, or doctor appointments. Having them around, made it so much easier. Her grandmother had visited twice since her move, and had absolutely loved the area.

She was planning on flying out again after the baby was born. Her last visit, before she left, she looked at Crystal's huge stomach and sighed.

"The tabloids won't give it up...they are still trying to find you. What if they do?"

"Then they do. I owe nobody anything."

"The press can make it very hard for you...and this baby, trying to raise it. Being a single mother after everything you've been through...you have no idea..."

With that Crystal raised her hand and simply cut her off calmly smiling and shook her head.

"If the press find out, I'll figure something out. I'm being smart...and that no good mother of mine won't win this time. If the world finds out who his father is...then so be it. It's my job making sure he'll never turn up like Andrew."

Her grandmother sighed before nodding.

"I know..."

With that she kissed her on the cheek, and helped her out to the taxi.

That night she went into her bedroom where she was setting up the crib. Gina and Cora were helping her with everything, and in a few days were throwing a small baby shower with some of the women from the area who worked for the hotline and lived in the area. Standing there, feeling her stomach she smiled at the stuffed elephant she had bought a few months ago after spotting it in the store window downstairs and smirked. Holding the small of her back, she walked out as the baby inside her began doing frenzied kicks inside of her. That's when she sat down on the small sofa, and took a notebook out, starting to try and make a list of names she might like...

Jeffery, Adam, Christopher, Ben...

Smiling, she felt at ease in her tiny little home, surrounded by the wilderness, and for the first time in forever finally feeling as if she was home.

Today, she had stopped working early, and was planning on having lunch and soaking in the tub for a good hour. Her feet and back ached despite the chair she got, and got up rubbing her stomach. The doctors said everything was going smoothly, and she was hoping to delivery naturally at the local hospital.

She thought of Andrew a lot, she had forced herself to stop trying to look up the case. She knew it wasn't good for her or the baby. Instead, there was a shoebox at the top of her closet with a few newspaper clippings. She knew she was going to have to toss them as soon as the baby was born. Still, every once in awhile she found herself sitting Indian style on her bed, opening the box, and looking through everything, unable to believe this was just a few months ago. As always she would stop at the black and white photo of Andrew's yearbook. Him bare chested, uniform photo open, tie pushed to the side, hands on his hips, smiling, looking handsome.

This was the man she had met at the bar, the man who had attacked her, raped her, impregranted her, and nearly beat her to death.

It was also the father of her child.

She was having his son, and the more her stomach grew larger and larger, the more she knew deep in her heart this baby was going to look just like him. Handsome, exotic, and charming. It scared her to death. She was still having dreams about him, no longer nightmares, just very vivid dreams where either they all ready had the baby, or he was making love to her. She never told Jessica this whenever she came to see her, or her doctors. Instead she kept it buried deep inside of her, not wanting the ugly truth to come out. They weren't all the time, but real enough to make her swear she could still smell him whenever she woke up gasping for breath. These dreams made her feel dirty, and ashamed...so she never spoke of them.

Today, she rubbed her stomach, humming softly to the baby when the door bell rang, breaking her out of her trance. Raising an eyebrow, she knew Gina wasn't due to visit with dinner until six. Waddling, she walked across the hardwood floors to the front door. Opening it, the door swung open and she stared at an older woman with short brown hair, dark eyes, and a tried smile. In the back of her mind, she knew she had seen this woman before but just couldn't place it.

"Hello?"

"Hello...I'm sorry to bother you, but...my name is Marry Ann Cunanan...I'm Andrew's mother."


	7. Carson Cunanan

The moment Crystal heard those words be spoken to her.

"Hello...I'm sorry to bother you, but...my name is Mary Ann Cunanan...I'm Andrew's mother."

Her blood froze. The baby gave a jolt inside of her, feeling as if he had recoiled from within her womb, resting uncomfortably on her bladder. Crystal suddenly felt dizzy, and stared at the woman who she had watched on Larry King months ago, clearly looking medicated, as well as unstable. Staring at her, she remembered reading the interviews and articles from this woman. She had heard the stories, and theories. It seemed as though Mary Ann was an unstable, abused woman, who clung so desperately to her youngest...putting so much of her hopes and dreams into this gifted, beautiful young boy. She had heard the interview of her slipping and saying in one of the first interviews that Andrew was a high class prostitute, before clearly backtracking, changing her answers about her darling young son. How she wouldn't have cared if he was gay or straight, but believed he was set-up, and framed by the mob.

She had read an interview while in the private clinic getting her surgeries, that Andrew's mother had a small private service in San Diego, still claiming he was innocent. Seeing her, a million thoughts raced through her mind. Her first instinct was to slam the door, and grab her cordless phone and first call 911, then Max who told her if anything was happening to call him at his main house which was less than five miles away. She would set her security system, and hide. Instead, she stared, trying not to let the color draining from her face to give away how absolutely terrified she was. She gripped the doorway, never feeling so scared before in her life for her baby.

"Excuse me?"

Mary Ann shifted her foot from one to another, looking suddenly like just some harmless middle aged Italian woman. She wore a baggy light wind breaker, that appeared two sizes too big.

She clutched a large leather purse, which hung off her, and seemed almost to sway on the front porch. She looked sad, and nervous.

"Crystal Farren?"

Crystal suddenly knew not to say one word. Instead she tried to stand her ground. She blinked.

"Um, I'm sorry...I think you have the wrong house."

Mary Ann sighed, and instantly Crystal knew she didn't believe her. Instead, she stared at her, on the verge of tears, before taking a deep breath.

"I know I shouldn't have come here. But...your story leaked to the press, and tabloids. The police are swearing up and down it didn't happen...but I had my children help me hire a private investigator. I barley have anything, but we pooled our interview money after what happened to try and see if you were actually real. You are...Crystal aren't you."

Crystal wanted to lie and say no, using Gina's name. Instead she knew it was useless. She knew even moving across the country wouldn't have completely hid her. The police could try and protect her as much as they wanted, but between the hospitals, her work, the condo complex, somebody must have leaked information including her own mother. This was just another hardship she was going to have to live with, and try to protect and shield her child from. She stared, not saying a word, before Mary Ann sighed, her eyes drifting her very round pregnant stomach.

"One of my daughters, the one who hasn't spoken out about Andrew warned me that this was a terrible idea. I could get arrested, go to jail. She told me if you had been attacked by Andrew, if the stories were true...that I should just leave you alone. Don't rip the wound open, just leave you alone. The investigator discovered that the stories were true...that you were pregnant...and that it's Andrew's. I have absolutely no right...but you have to understand..."

Her voice began to break up, as she continued staring at Crystal's stomach.

"It's...my grandchild. I refuse to let Modesto...my ex know. He's a dangerous man, and I blame him for what happened to my son. Maybe I'm too blame too...I'm just..."

She took a deep breath, rubbing the side of her face before nodding.

"My Andrew was everything, but I ignored that he was in trouble. The media and police are trying to turn him into a monster, but I knew the real Andrew. The sweet, loving, smart, funny, and kind Andrew. He wanted children so badly one day. What he did...is no excuse. It's terrible. I don't know your plans with the baby...and as much as I want to beg you to let me be part of it's life...I know there's no way it could ever happen. That baby...is all that's left of Andrew. He died a sad lonely life and...I pray every night God can forgive him. I hope you keep this baby despite what a painful reminder it will be over what happened. Just know, it was a sickness that made my baby do those terrible things to you. For that I'm sorry...I'm leaving now, you don't need to say anything...but in case you are thinking of keeping it I want to give you some things of Andrew's. My children said you'll probably just throw them out...and if you do just wait until I leave. I also have my address and phone number. I know it's impossible, but if you ever need anything of can find love in your heart for me to ever see the baby, just...remember my Andrew wasn't all bad. He was just a sick poor scared little boy..."

She continued staring at Crystal's stomach, tears still filling her eyes as she nervously chewed on her bottom lip. She dropped her heavy bag on the porch, sniffled, and stepped back. Staring, she nodded, before reaching forward, her hand darting out like a bullet and pressed against Crystal's stomach. Crystal froze, her entire body going numb, as she stood there, eyes widening. Mary Ann's hand felt Crystal's stomach, and for the first time since the baby started kicking months ago...it didn't.

Maybe it sensed how scared Crystal was, but he didn't even move. Mary Ann quickly withdrew her hand, before lowering her head ashamed.

"I'm sorry...I won't come back unless you want me to, but please...if you don't want me to ever see the baby...maybe send me a photo once and awhile. I miss Andrew so badly it hurts. I...feel as if my heart has been ripped out. I won't ever tell anyone where you are...I just want that baby to live a normal life. I keep thinking of the last time I saw him...I shouldn't have ever let him leave. He looked so heartbroken. He told me he wasn't ever going to have children, and that's when I knew...he had lost all hope. I'm sorry Andrew did these things to you...but he would have loved that baby. Please consider what I said, and please don't call the police. I won't bother you again."

With that, she swayed another moment, before turning and hurrying down the steps forwards the taxi which was waiting on the road near the gate behind her. Crystal stood frozen, watching as Mary Ann walked back to the taxi, climbed in, and after a few minutes watched it circle around, and head down the road. Once its vanished from sight, Crystal felt as if she was having a full blown panic attack. Her heart was hammering, her palms were sweating, and she thought she was going to pass out. She clutched onto the doorway for another second, as tears filled her eyes. Looking down, she saw the bag and was tempted to just leave it, call Max, and then the police. How stupid could she have been to have really believed she was safe here? Anybody could find her... Instead, she took small steady breaths, before finally her vision cleared, The baby gave a tiny yet strong kick inside of her, making her instead go back into focus. She breathed slowly, before reaching down, feeling as if her arm was a mile long before lifting the slightly heavy bag. She picked it up, before dragging it half inside, and slammed the door. Reaching blindly, she pressed the keypad to the security alarm, and set it. Waddling, still dragging the bag, she brought it to the living room, before setting the bag down in front of the couch. Collapsing onto the sofa, she held her stomach staring at the bag frightened, before suddenly her phone rang, giving a shrill scream of a ring, making her nearly scream out. Her heart hammering, she snatched it, and answered it. Tears gushed down her cheeks, unable to control them. In a shaken voice, she sniffled, and clutched onto the phone.

"Gina? Can you come over now please?"

**Later...**

Gina and Max arrived within fifteen minutes from the first call. Max brought the pistol he had a license to carry, and did a complete sweep around the area to make sure the coast was clear. Gina meanwhile hurried right to her side, giving her a hug, and shaking her head.

"Jesus Christ, are you okay?"

It was here Crystal was able to go and start to cry. She hated to admit it, but that encounter had terrified her. Shortly after Max came back, Gina put on a pot of tea for Crystal, and insisted she put her feet up on the sofa. Max paced, while talking on the phone to the local police. Finally after what seemed like a lifetime, Max hung up and nodded. He was good friends with the police department, and his best friend was on the force.

"You did the right thing in not engaging with her. You didn't say anything?"

She nodded.

"No, I just stood in the doorway."

"She probably was telling the truth about the PI, there's really no other way to find you this far out. Still, I'm not sold on her children helping out. From what I gather, they are basically all estranged by Mary Ann, and the one interview they did do was to put the record straight on Andrew. There's talk of a book, but that's it. I think Mary Ann spent what little she had from those train wreck of interviews, and got you tracked down. Your photo and name has been featured in several tabloids including Star and The Talker. It would take awhile, but it isn't impossible to not find you...most of all with the pregnancy rumors, feeds even more fuel to the fire. You were smart not saying anything. I believe Mary Ann is harmless, but desperate...this baby is her one last hope. All she has left of Andrew..."

"That's what she said..."

Crystal said in a hushed voice as Gina set down the tea on the coffee table and sat beside Crystal, gently rubbing her leg.

"Sicko..."

She whispered. Max sighed, shaking his head as he went on.

"The boys downtown are going to track down whatever motel she's staying at and flagging her at the airport or translation. The sheriff believes you should get a restraining order and maybe we can transfer you to a different location in case she tries to come back or has the press now try to come after you...have the world try and see Cunanan's 6th victim who survived and is now carrying his unborn child. They would eat it up and make you're life a living circus..."

"No..."

"What?"

"I'm not going anywhere. This is my home and I'll be damned if this poor, sad, and clearly sick woman drives me out. I don't think she'll contact the press."

"Who says?"

Crystal shrugged.

"She seemed...desperate when she spoke to me, almost like she knew if she brought the media her only chance would be gone."

"Crystal, are you crazy? This woman was a wreck on Larry King. I think you really outta take a second and think. Going someplace for a little while might be the best thing with the baby coming so soon. What if she comes back? What if she tries to hurt you or take the baby?"

"I want to see her?"

"What?!"

"See if you can call the police, find where she's staying...I'll ride out there tomorrow if she's not leaving tonight and with you Max, and maybe an officer you can trust...I'll lay the cards down for her. She has the upper hand. I'll explain to her I just want to move on with my life, and that I'll allow her to see the baby alone, or receive photographs ONLY on the promise she first doesn't ever go to the press, or bring the rest of her family or media to bother me or the baby, and second to leave us be. To never come around unless invited, which very well might not happen. I'll explain I'm a young woman with barley enough to survive on, and soon to be a single parent. I don't need help, in fact...her family has done enough. If she ever wants any contact with her grandchild or to see photos of it growing up the deal is off and I'll have her arrested. Remind her I have security systems, and tell her I have a gun..."

Gina blinked at this as Crystal nodded.

"It's the only way."

"You really think you can trust her?"

Crystal shrugged.

"I don't have much of a choice so I gotta try. She has the advantage, but...something about the sound of her voice, the look in her eyes...she'll do anything not to screw this up like she did with her son. I'm not leaving this place...I'm done being afraid. This is my home now, and where I'm bringing my baby home after its born. I have to understand the media most likely will find out about us further down the line, but I'll be damned sure to try and avoid that from happening, See what you can do Max, please."

Nodding, Max began to re-dial on her cordless phone, before Gina continued rubbing her leg.

"I'm staying with you tonight, no arguments."

Nodding, Crystal sipped her tea, as Max began to speak while pacing on the telephone again.

**The next day...**

It was arranged that Crystal and Max would meet Mary Ann in the courtyard of the motel she was staying at. It was off season, so there was barley anyone around. The day was cool and overcast, and they found Mary Ann sitting alone by the pool, wearing baggy clothes, with dark circles underneath each of her dark brown eyes. Crystal herself despite the overcast skies had sunglasses on, making her feel more comfortable for what she was about to say. Gina had stayed home, and last night slept with her, snoring lightly while Crystal laid awake, full of nerves, playing over in her head what was going to be said. She knew there were several outcomes, and she played with each one, never feeling so on edge and scared before in her entire life. The moment she saw them approach, she straightened up, and nervously clutched her hands together.

Max pulled Crystal's chair out, and decided to sit at the next table less than three feet away. Crystal settled into the chair slowly, holding her pregnant stomach, before Mary Ann nervously chewed her bottom lip and looked at her stomach.

"The police contacted me as soon as I got to town. Please know upsetting you was the last thing I wanted to do..."

Crystal raised her hand, cutting the woman's words off. Instead, she spoke slow, keeping her voice steady.

"I'm only going to say this once Ms. Schillaci, so please don't interrupt. I met your son last July at my work. He gave me his real name, but told me a fake story of who he was, and what he was doing in South Beach. I invited him back home to my condo, something I never did before, and he attacked me. He stole a necklace of mine, and tied me up and raped me five times."

Mary Ann's eyes dropped, looking sickened to hear this. Crystal went on.

"He raped me five times over the course of five hours, he was vicious, and very rough. After he did that he took a paperweight and nearly beat me to death. He fractured my skill, broke my cheekbones, cracked my eye socket, knocked out several of my teeth, caused severe nerve damage, as well as permanent damage to this eye. He left me for dead. I was discovered and rushed to the hospital and nearly died. It took months before I was done with my surgeries. I had to have plastic surgery to reconstruct my entire face. There were many days of physical therapy, painful wakeful night, and flashbacks to what happened. Your son tore me so badly down below while raping me I also had to have minor surgery to prevent me from probably ever carrying another child. This baby I'm pregnant with...is the baby Andrew impregranted me while raping me over and over on my sofa. I hadn't had any lovers in nearly a year, and the doctors did confirm that's when it was conceived. I'm against abortion, and even thought of giving the baby up knowing how hard this was going to be for me...but I decided there has been too much death. I'm trying to pick up the pieces and move on with my life. Luckily, a very generous stranger helped me get my surgeries...if that hadn't of happened I would have been mangled and deformed the rest of my life. I easily could have sold my story to the media, take interviews, speak against your son...but I didn't. What your son did was terrible...I agree he was a very sick man who ruined not only my life, and five other families. So I'm going to break this down for you. I will let you see the baby once after it's born and that's it. I might even send you photographs from time to time for you and for you only. Your ex husband nor your other children have permission to ever know about this arrangement. If I ever get wind you have sold these photos to the press, or anyone else to your family I will go public and speak against your son so badly, any healed wounds will be ripped open. I will drag his name through the mud so badly, the monster the public have all ready made will look a million times worse. You'll never hear the end of it. I'm his only surviving victim, and I promise you...I can make this truly terrible for the rest of your lonely miserable life. So it's up to you. I will be in charge of contacting you. Completely on my terms. I pick when you get to see the baby and that's it. You beg, you cause a scene, you randomly show up, or hire people to follow me or keep tabs on my child...the deal is off. Only once Mary Ann. That's it. I will send photographs maybe once a year and that's it. You break our arrangement and that's the end. This is my home now...maybe not forever, but I need to try and give this child a normal life."

"I could help...I could..."

Crystal shook her head.

"I have friends who are like family for me. I'm going to make damn sure this baby doesn't end up like Andrew. I hope God had mercy for his sad excuse for a soul, but you must understand, this child isn't his...he's mine."

"A boy...it's a boy?"

Tears of happiness glittered in her eyes as she sighed and tried to force a half smile. After a moment she lowered her head and nodded.

"There are so many stories...a woman is writing a book, has she tried reaching out to you?"

Crystal nodded.

"I explained I want to be left out, she's respecting my wishes. There are other writers through who are trying to use my story without my permission. I need to try and trust you Mary Ann...but if you ever show up like this again I'll have you arrested."

Mary Ann sighed.

"I'm sorry...but I agree. I'll wait for you to contact me. I just...need to tell you something. I didn't admit it to the woman writing the book, but I know the stories are getting out. When Andrew moved out years ago...we got into an argument and for the first time ever he laid his hands on me. He slammed me against a wall and fractured my shoulder blade. I covered for him because he looked so ashamed after it happened, claiming it was an accident. I'm not sure if that was an act, or if he really was...but...my heart broke. I know I was losing my baby. I saw him a week before the murders happened. He came to visit and looked so horrible. He told me he didn't want children, and this was coming from a young man who always said he wanted a family. He told me he was unhappy and I didn't listen. I guess I didn't want to listen. Maybe if I had...none of this would have happened. I just need you to know, I understand...I failed him. Not just his father, but I did too. He was a good boy. Friends of his all said the same, he was a sweet, generous, kind, smart young man...and none of us stopped him when he was in trouble. I'm so sorry he did those things to you. He would have wanted a baby so badly, and I know he would have been over the moon knowing he was having a son. Just...don't make the same mistakes I made. This is all...well maybe that's left of any good of him."

Crystal sighed, before she told her she would be in touch, and hoped she could keep her end up on the agreement. If not, she wouldn't get the chance to see her grandchild. They spoke a little bit more, Mary Ann asking how she was feeling? Finally, Crystal had enough. She wished her a safe trip home, and reminded her one last time that if she found out she was going public, or having anyone follow her or watch her, the deal was off, and she would expose Andrew, and destroy any half way decent memories that were left behind since his death. Max walked her out, and on the ride back, they rode in silence until finally Crystal glanced over.

"Do you think I'm making a mistake?"

Max shook his head.

"Honestly? No. I think we both understand someday, maybe not tomorrow...maybe not in a year...maybe not even in ten years...the identity of this baby's father will be made public. There were plenty of serial killers who had children...even though they aren't calling him that. What is it again?"

"Spree killer."

Max gave a humorless laugh, shaking his head.

"Yes, spree killer. Well, what sets you apart is that you're a victim of your attacker...somebody who survived. You have all ready taken the higher route by not going public, keeping the baby, and deciding to raise it, helping others who have been victims of crimes. You are what's going to be the deciding favor on what kind of human being your son will be. Not Andrew...I truly don't believe evil or madness is passed on. I think you are going to raise this baby in a safe, loving environment. We both know someday it will be exposed, and it's up to you how you wanna handle it. What's most important is how you explain to this child who its father is...letting it know what it isn't a monster or should be blamed. That it was what helped you survive, and how to grow up to be a real man, not one hidden behind lies and the thrill of harming others like its biological father was. I'm sure if anyone can do that it's you Crystal. It's going to be tough, don't try to think it isn't. The attack, the surgeries, these last few months is going to be nothing compared to what you're about to face. I listened to you speak to that woman. I think she's a sad, slightly ill woman who's harmless...but desperate. She's ashamed by her son's actions and death, and doesn't want to believe that it's true. You are showing you're being the better person. You're giving her a chance...I say keep your guard up, but this is more than I think anyone else would do."

Crystal nodded, as Max smirked at her and continued driving.

**That night...**

Crystal sat on the sofa that evening with the large leather bag Mary Ann had left behind, laying beside her. Max had stayed for dinner, and reminded her that a police cruiser would be working a detail outside her house between the times of midnight and five in the morning. It was just an extra safety measure Max wanted to take, and also cautioned her to arm her security system. Gina said she would be coming over tomorrow, and since Max left, Crystal had tried her hardest to take it easy. She knew she wouldn't let her grandmother know about her meeting with Mary Ann, or the little arrangement she struck up with her. Instead, she changed into comfortable clothes, deciding to wait until tomorrow to log onto the phone to work, and mentally reminded herself to email Jessica by the end of the week. Putting on a record, she instantly thought back of the night of the attack. How she put a record on, happily buzzed, thinking this handsome stranger might be exactly what she needed. Shaking that image out of her head, she settled herself on the sofa, and unzipped the bag, looking inside. The first thing was a stuffed teddy bear. It was worn, and old, but nevertheless very sweet looking. Instantly Crystal figured this had belonged to Andrew. Maybe a childhood toy. She figured Mary Ann was dropped this off, thinking it could be given to the baby. She held it, looking disgusted, knowing this thing would never go anywhere near her baby.

Making a face, she dropped it beside the bag, before digging in deeper. What she pulled out next was three slightly wrinkled T-shirts. She pulled them out, and instantly as she pulled them out knew what they were. Three shirts that had belonged to Andrew. One blue, one red, and one yellow. The yellow one was a T-shirt, and other two were polo shirts. Sighing, she held them up, one at a time. They had once been nearly folded, now in their traveling, wrinkled, and balled up. Sighing, she looked at them, before bringing one to her face and taking a deep breath. She smelled whatever laundry soap they had been cleaned in, as well as the faint smell of something familiar. She knew this smell, it was faint...but she knew it. Andrew. Sighing, she pulled back, shaking her head before dropping the shirts, knowing they were going away with the teddy bear. She then found an old worn yearbook from the private school Bishop's Andrew went to. Much to her surprise, she saw that this was Andrew's senior yearbook. An item like this would go for some serious big bucks. Raising an eyebrow, she shifted how she was sitting, one hand holding onto her large stomach, the other holding the yearbook. She opened it up, and saw the countless messages and notes from all of Andrew's friends.

Sitting there, she sat there carefully and closing reading all these stranger's inscriptions to the man who had raped, and nearly killed her. It took nearly a half an hour before she finished, before flipping through the pages, looking at all of the black and white photos. She then found Andrew's, and stared at the photo as well as his quote in a language she didn't understand. She then continued flipping, before finding the famous photo that had been seen everywhere in the magazines and news reports. She looked at the charming black and white photo of Andrew, posing on the front lawn of the school with a teenage girl. Andrew stood, hands on his hips, school uniform shirt unbuttoned, tie pushed to the side, with his muscular broad chest showing. She sat there transfixed, staring at his smile, his perfect teeth, his exotic slanted eyes, his dark tan, his thick hair, with the caption...

**Most Likely To Be Remembered.**

Crystal stared, remembering this man, nearly ten years older pinning her down naked on her sofa. That same muscular chest, and flat stomach pressed up against her own naked body, squishing down her breasts. She remembered him bucking his hips down, pumping away, driving his thick penis deeply inside of her at a frighting rate. She remembered the madness in his eyes, his glasses fogging up, his bangs hanging in his face, and his weight keeping her from moving. She remembered how sharp the pain was, hissing, eyes watering, as he buried his cock deep inside of her, not caring how badly he was hurting her. She remembered this young teenage from this photo had emptied what his balls had been full of almost nine months ago, and had gotten her pregnant. Pregnant with this little boy who was moving inside of her, unaware of the madness he has been created from. She remembered the last time he raped her, which was the fifth time that night. By then he had all ready gotten her pregnant, and was currently raping her in the ass for the third time.

She was laying on her stomach, still gagged, sobbing, eye makeup completely caked, and running down her bruised and scratched face. Her ass had been dragged upwards, being taken doggy style. Andrew was behind her, holding her by the hips, slamming into her weakly since he was losing his energy, and most likely coming down from his high on whatever drug he was hopped up on. He was gritting his teeth, ramming himself into her ass, the sound of wet slapping skin filling the dark condo. The record she had put on earlier had since finished and the faint skipping sound of the needle hitting the empty vinyl kept repeating. Crystal was sobbing, praying this would just end. She had never had anal sex before, and right now she was humiliated. Not only had she been violently raped, she was now bleeding, bit, and shaking on the sofa, knowing she was with a complete madman. She was praying he would just finish, and either kill her, or leave her. She had seen the sore on his inner thigh earlier, and was completely terrified that he had AIDS and had given it to her. Her face partly buried in the sofa, she cried, as Andrew filled her to his length, ripping her over, causing her to bleed. His arms tightly went around her stomach, reaching beneath her when suddenly he groaned, thrusting into her a few more times, before she felt warmth spill out into her, as he collapsed up against her, causing his body to make hers fall down, as she laid flat on her stomach. He laid there, out of breath, still buried on top of her, breathing heavy. It was right then and there, Crystal laid, staring ahead, crying, wishing she would just die. Now here she was. The other items in the bag were useless to her.

Several old photographs of Andrew with his siblings growing up. This adorable little boy, looking nothing like the monster who attacked her and killed five men. Sighing, she knew this was Mary Ann's attempt to somehow give this baby something to remember its father by. In reality, there was nothing. A teddy bear, some shirts, and some photos. She sighed, shoveling them all back into the bag before bringing them into her bedroom. She had plans on tossing them out, but decided for the time being she could just leave the bag at the bottom of her closet. Last thing she needed were these personal items getting into the wrong hands. Closing the closet door, she shook her head, before looking a the crib, and sighing. The baby gave a fluttering kick inside of her, and she sighed, smiling and rubbing her stomach.

"Carson...that's your name. Carson."

She smiled sadly, before crawling onto her bed. She laid back, getting comfortable, hands resting on her stomach. Just then, she glanced over and saw Andrew laying beside her, hiked up on one elbow smiling at her. His large brown eyes wide.

"Carson Cunanan...that's perfect."

Crystal glared at this mental image that had been haunting her for months. She looked at him and slowly shook her head.

"No...Carson Farren you son of a bitch."

She closed her eyes, and mentally counted backwards for a few seconds before silence filled the air, and when she opened her eyes...Andrew was gone.


	8. Keep him away from my baby

**July 23rd 1997**

_Andrew knew this was it. He suspected as much over the last few days. His father had proved yet again that his greatest talent was to abandon him. There was no way to move about South Beach anywhere, no escape, police everywhere, and his face plastered in every form possible all over. He was tired, hungry, and desperate. He felt these last few days in the houseboat was a preview of the Hell that awaited. He truly hadn't had a chance to reflect on the last few months, and who he had killed. Now it was setting in. He knew he could use the gun, try to escape, make a run for it, or go out in a blaze of glory. Instead, he figured he would be shot down, or worse captured. He felt this was the ending that had been waiting for him ever since he raised the hammer from David's loft, and brought it down on Jeff's skull. He would die, leaving questions, now being one of those men wearing those orange jumpsuits, handcuffed, and being humiliated through a lengthly trial. He knew he would be sent to death, and for the last time in his life...he would be in control. He refused to let everything come out in the open. He would keep the mystery, and be remembered as the man who killed Versace. People would whisper, wondering if they were ex lovers or friends? He would die young, part of the twenty-seven club, and leave behind all of this. He figured had he gotten out of the area faster, he could gave continued with his spree. How long would that last? He wasn't sure. Still, luck had been on his side up until now, and he knew he very well could have set the record books on who he could have targeted. This was a message to the world. Gianni Versace, wasn't better than him...or anyone else. He could easily be killed, and just become another number. He just wished there had been more time. He had refused to think of his victims closer to him. Versace had infuriated had, the man he store the truck for had been in the wrong place at the wrong time, he couldn't stand Lee...but Jeff and David broke his heart. He had loved both, mostly David, and wondered what life would have been like had he joined his side willingly. He wouldn't allow himself to daydream on what could have been, but his heart ached too badly. He had loved Jeff, and had lost a best friend, and then betrayed when he could read between the lines with him and David. Jeff had been the first one to call him out and humiliate him. He then thought of Crystal, the waitress. His only female victim. Over the last few days, he had closely followed the news, and nothing came up about her. He had waited, knowing her body must have been discovered a few days after not showing up to work. It was against his M.O. He was a gay man, who had only killed men. _

_Crystal wouldn't have fit the profile at all. Plus, this was the first victim he had sexual assaulted. The details of that night had been so hazy. He had been hyped up on the last of the crystal he had done, and was scooping out for somebody to pick up and rob. He had his gun, and originally attempted to find Versace in his blinded drug fueled rage. He had searched Twist, before figuring he needed money, or a source to help him in getting out of South Beach after he killed his fifth and most famous victim. He figured he could pickup some friendly cute guy, get brought back to their place, have maybe one last night of carefree sex, kill them, and then rob whatever money they had on them. He knew it was a risky move, mostly being so close to Versace. He knew he could easily bring unwanted attention towards him, but he needed to mentally pump himself up. He had kept tabs on Gianni, and knew his routines. He had mental decided that tomorrow would be the day, and tonight now that he had missed him, he would pick up a guy, and instead of wasting a bullet, he would beat them, or do what he had done to Lee. Humiliate one last time. Instead, he kept striking out in typical fashion at the clubs, and decided to go on the main strip and order a drink, before trying to figure out his next move. The great thing about South Beach was the fact much like New York, this was the city that never slept. He figured he would probably have to sleep in his truck, if his luck didn't hold up on finding someone. So with the little money he had left, he walked among the bars, before finding The Ocean Diamond. He went to the front deck, sat down, and let his large light brown eyes slowly scan across the crowded area. There were still a few empty tables, but for the most part most were occupied. He saw lots of young people, all laughing, drinking, completely carefree, unaware that a killer was among them._

_He waited before he saw her. She was in a black cocktail dress, hair done up, with a pretty necklace that instantly caught his eye. He roughly knew his jewelry well, and could tell this wasn't a costume piece. Right away he knew if he had a heavy piece like that, he could pawn it further upstate after he carried through with his business. Andrew was never attracted to women, but could easily admire their bodies, and looks. He saw them as canvasses, ready to be done up in beautiful expensive clothes. He loved seeing beautiful women like this in the fashion magazines he constantly read, and at this exact moment the strangest fluttering feeling came from the bottom of his stomach. She was pretty, with dark features and instantly he thought if she was a little bit tanner, that's exactly what he wished he would look like if he had been born a woman. As soon as she walked over, ready to take his order, he mentally put his plan into place. He thought back in those few moments before the police came storming in, ready to shoot teargas through the windows. He was exhausted, scared, hungry, hot, and ready for all of this pain to finally stop. He truly believed less than a year ago he had complete and perfect control of everything. How could things have ended like this? He thought of Crystal. He thought of her story about her father, and how for a brief second he actually felt sorry, and was ready to back out of his plan. He wanted to apologize, and say he needed to head back to his hotel room alone. He would kiss her cheek, be a gentlemen, and give her a fake number. After that, he would leave, and figure the next time she would see his face would be on the news. His heart ached hearing her story, and for just a few moments he allowed the real Andrew Cunanan to listen, and speak with her. But the next thing he knew, they were back at her condo, and talking. She was very pretty, and seemed so nice. His high was getting worse, and that dangerous temper came out, making him black out for a few moments as the rage bubbled up. He saw the fear in her eyes, and he hit her with the bottle, hearing the sickening crack as it went against the side of her head. He had been curious about the female body, seeing that he had never been with one before. _

_If his destiny was in fact leading to him dying...he wanted to have as many experiences as he could. He wanted to be in control tonight, he wanted to inflect pain, and practice what turned him on the most. Since he couldn't find a man to do this with, Crystal would simply have to do. He breathed heavy, and instantly felt himself getting turned on. She was tied up, frightened, and his victim. He struggled getting, and then staying hard. He kept thinking of David before everything got so bad. He was in control, her life was in his hands. He remembered how much he struggled to get hard, and finally when he did he didn't bother to ease himself inside of her, instead he rammed himself into her, nearly climaxing instantly at how tight she was. She wasn't wet, but this was an entirely new feeling. Something he had wished he had been able to physically feel with David. He remembered how her entire body tensed up, and how aroused he felt when he wrapped his hand around her throat feeling her pulse. He remembered how the more she cried, and struggled beneath him, the more he wanted to stay inside of her, and be in control. Five times he fucked her, five times. He barley remembered what he did when he beat her, only that he couldn't stand to see her pale frightened facing staring up at him. There was so much blood, and only in his last moments before the police came in, did he really think about her. He had picked up this innocent woman, took advantage, and had raped her. Over, and over again, he pinned her down, held her down, and felt so excited feeling himself move inside of her. He liked being in control, he liked watching her cry out, and staring up, unable to do anything about it. He wondered had things gone differently, what would have happened? She was probably lying dead in some morgue, people believing a victim of a robbery gone wrong. Nobody ever knowing that Andrew Cunanan had been the man responsible. He wished he had left some evidence, or a calling card as he did with the others. She deserved to be shown among them. He knew there would be questions on why her? He felt sorry for her, and knew it had all been for nothing. But something wasn't right, he could sense it. He calmly laid back on the bed, knowing this was it. He had his gun in his hand, and suddenly felt so alone..._

Unknown to him, Crystal had survived her attack, and would lay in a coma due to her injuries for nearly two months, all the while the child he got her pregnant with sleeping soundly, and safely inside of her.

**Present**

Crystal was currently finishing up a phone call, and reassured the woman that everything was going to be okay, and gave her several councilor numbers. Once everything was settled, she hung up, and sat back in her office chair. Her lower back had been aching all morning, and there seemed to be a tightening in her stomach. She sat there, drumming her fingers against her belly when she got up, carefully and waddled towards the kitchen. She had a few more calls to make, and was tried. She hoped to try and catch a nap, before meeting Cora for dinner later. As she walked, suddenly she froze. A chart pain went through her, before she stopped and grasped onto her stomach. Instantly a large gush of water came down, and soaked the hardwood floor beneath her. Standing there, she slowly looked down, and couldn't believe it. Her water had just broke. She was still two weeks away from her due date. She couldn't believe it, those uncomfortable aches had been contractions this entire morning. She stood there frozen, unable to move before a million thoughts raced through her mind. She needed to call Max, or Gina, and Cora. She needed them to come get her, grab her bag, and go to the hospital to meet with Dr. Troy. She swayed, before, holding her stomach. This was really happening. The baby which had been violently put inside of her was coming out. She tried to breathe, when she felt eyes on her. Slowly, she glanced over and saw Andrew standing there in jeans, a blue button up shirt, and glasses. He looked concerned, and stood in the doorway to the backdoor. "It's time?" He asked. looking both scared, and excited. Instantly, Crystal sighed, looking so exhausted.

"You're not real...you're my mind...please just go away."

Andrew ignored her, and hurried over, his arm going around her, steadying her on her feet, his hand resting against her stomach.

"I'm not going anywhere...we're going to have our baby, and we're going to be so happy."

Crystal lowered her head, feeling everything tense up. Overwhelmed, she began crying. Andrew gently tilted her face up, and forced her to look him in the eye. He smiled.

"Shhhh...it's okay...we're going to be so happy..."

Crystal began weeping as he gathered her up in his arms, holding her tight. Within seconds, the room began to spin, and darkness took over.

**Later...**

"Crystal?"

At first she thought it was Andrew, but when her eyes fluttered open, she saw a blinding light above her. Squinting, she laid there, confused, and scared, before she saw Gina's worried face, wearing a hairnet, and hospital mask. She faintly heard beeping in the background.

"Where...am I?"

"The hospital, it's okay honey...I tried calling earlier, and when you didn't answer I got worried, and came over. Your water had broke, and you had fainted. We called and ambulance."

"Is...the baby okay?"

Gina nodded.

"He's fine, his heart rate was going up a little bit, and the doctor decided we're going to do a C-section."

Crystal's eyes widened.

"What?"

Just then Dr. Troy's calm, and trusting face filled her vision, looking down as he calmly rubbed her shoulder.

"I know this wasn't the plan, but we don't know how long you had had been passed out after your water broke. It appears he's resting on the cord, and that made his heart rate go down. We gotta move fast, but this is for the best."

"Why can't I move?"

"We gave you something for the pain, you just need to lay back and relax and we'll get him out in less than a few minutes okay?"

Crystal suddenly felt very overwhelmed as well as scared. That night in the condo was nothing compared to this. This was really happening. The reality of this baby coming was happening, and suddenly, Crystal felt completely helpless. Her eyes filled with tears, before she gulped.

"Doctor...if...anything goes wrong...anything...you need to listen to me. If you have to pick between me or the baby...you pick the baby. Do you understand?"

"Crystal..."

Crystal stared up, tears rolling down her face as she glared up.

"Promise me."

Dr. Troy sighed and glanced at Gina before looking back down at her and nodded.

"I promise, now lay back and relax, I don't want your blood pressure getting any higher. Just breathe, and listen to my voice okay?"

Crystal nodded, before Dr. Troy stepped away, and Crystal stared up at Gina who took her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. She saw nurses just on the edge of her eyeliner, and that was it. She laid back, wearing a hairnet, staring up at the ceiling, and listening to the muttering voices that all seemed to be blending together, as well as the sounds of machines beeping and clicking. Looking at Gina, she swallowed, and thought that this was it.

Almost nine months since she met Andrew Cunanan. Nearly nine months since she fooled her with that dazzling smile, and fake charm. Almost nine months since he raped, and violently nearly raped her to death. Almost nine months since he put this baby inside of her. Now this was a true sign that time was moving on. Andrew was dead, and this was their last connection. Now that this baby was being taken out of her, and existing, it was a true sign life was moving on. This baby was a reality, and the only good thing to happen during Andrew's crime spree. Silently she said a prayer for her baby, and then in her mind spoke to Andrew. She wasn't sure where he was in the afterlife, but if her mind was playing tricks with her, making her believe he was somehow still with her, she prayed that if he could do one thing...just one thing in his sad useless life, was to make sure their child would be born healthy.

"Okay Crystal, you're going to feel some cold, and pressure. Just relax..."

Laying there, Crystal knew if this baby was stillborn, or something terrible happened...she would never forgive herself. This baby had been with her since the beginning, and she wanted so badly to hold it and give it a good life. She wanted to do everything its father wouldn't do. She was a little freaked out not feeling anything from her waist down, and simply focused on trying to stay calm. If this baby was okay, she promised to try and admit the truth about still seeing Andrew. She knew she was taking a huge chance with perhaps making people think she wasn't fit to raise a baby alone, and might be mentally unstable, but she didn't care. She needed to get this taken care of as quickly as possible. It was all too real, and she refused to feel as scared as she did when he appeared to her when her water broke earlier. That kind of fear nearly killed herself, and put her baby's life in danger. Faintly she saw Andrew looking down at her off to her right, glasses on, looking nervous. Instead, Crystal shut her eyes, and focused on staying calm.

"Okay, and here he is..."

Crystal opened her eyes, and saw Andrew was gone. Within seconds, she faintly thought she felt the feeling of pulling, when suddenly the wonderful feeling of relief swept over her, and she heard the loud healthy cries of the baby fill the room. Deep down inside she feared she would have heard Dr. Troy's voice tell her how sorry he was, that the baby was stillborn and everything would come crashing down. Instead, her eyes widened, hearing the cries as Gina looked off in that direction and grinned. Crystal looked down, unable to see anything before Dr. Troy entered her eyeliner, holding a healthy, screaming newborn. The baby had its cord still attached, and was covered in blood. It was a healthy big baby, his face scrunched up, crying and screaming as loud as it could. The baby looked healthy, flushed with color, and very much alive. Crystal stared, speechless as Dr. Tory laughed holding the baby in his gloved hands.

"He's beautiful!"

"He's...okay? He's...alright?"

"He's perfect.

" Dr. Troy then cut the cord, clipping it off, before handing the baby out of sight again to a nurse. In panic, Crystal tried to lift her head, but was unable to do so. She laid back, looking at Gina before she smiled.

"Just cleaning him up, he's so cute!"

Crystal laid back, feeling so tried, and on edge. She waited for what seemed like a lifetime, before remembering Dr. Troy had cut the baby's cord, something that should have been done by the baby's father. She couldn't explain it, but her emotions were running high. The baby was okay, and less than a minute ago she had just delivered the baby she may or may not be in shock. She laid back, before finally Dr. Troy brought the baby over, wrapped up in a light blue blanket, small knit cap on. He was cleaned up, his skin pink and rosy. Handing him carefully over, she laid the baby down against Crystal's chest. Gina held hold him there, as instantly, Crystal stared down in complete wonder. He was perfect.

"Nine pounds, seven ounces. You got a nice healthy son Crystal."

Crystal laughed, looking down at the baby, studying and silently taking in every feature of his. His full lips, his perfect little nose, his closed eyes, his smooth skin, even his tiny hand with his little fingers. Staring at him, she couldn't believe that after all of this, such a beautiful creature could have been made from something so terrible and ugly. This was one of the most beautiful babies she ever saw. Everything about him was perfect, and instantly she could tell by his closed eyes, staring at the long lashes...that this baby was very exotic looking. It's features seemed dark, and all ready just a few minutes old, she could all ready tell Andrew's genes had been the stronger between the two of them. This baby was going to take after its father. She could all ready tell the baby was going to be the spitting image of Andrew. But instead of seeing him, she saw a mixture of both of them. She saw this beautiful baby, the same one she had fallen so in love with just laying here, looking at. The baby settled down and laid against her chest, it's eyes fluttering open looking so dark.

His face was wrinkly, and he stared right at Crystal, looking exhausted. Instantly, her heart melted. She smiled through tears.

"Hi baby..."

"He's beautiful Crystal, you did such a good job."

Crystal laid there, when suddenly a loud beeping filled the room. Gina looked up, when a nurse came out of nowhere and scooped the baby up who instantly began to cry. Dr. Troy looked at one of the monitors, before two nurses hurried Gina away who began to question what was happening. Crystal felt her lips tingle, as she looked over trying to find where the baby had gone.

"She's hemorrhaging...put her out."

Crystal's eyes darted around, trying to find the baby when suddenly a nurse placed an oxygen mask over her face.

"Her pressure is dropping..."

Before her vision began to darken, she looked up and thought she saw Andrew standing back watching, on the verge of tears, watching helplessly.

"Keep him away from my baby..."

She muttered, none of the nurses catching that, before everything went black.

**Later...**

Crystal sat up in the hospital bed which was positioned for her to be propped up. She was surrounded by pillows, and the pain from her C-section was horrible. She could barley move, and the nurses had all been carefully helping her. She could barley move, and despite what they gave her for the pain wasn't cutting was tender, and being closely monitored. They told her she couldn't breastfeed since she had to be on so many pain killers for the operation. Dr. Troy had informed her that she had started to hemorrhage after the baby came out. Before the placenta could be delivered, the bleeding had gotten worse, and Dr. Troy was forced to give her a full hysterectomy. Carson would be her only child...ever. He said he wanted a councilor to come speak to her later, since she was probably still in shock. Her only baby would be the result of a rape, now in her mid twenties she was done having children. But, honestly...she didn't care. When she was told what happened, she thanked Dr. Troy for saving her life, and honestly...all that mattered was that she had her son. He was healthy, and beautiful. with pillows propped around her, she held the baby, in complete bliss, staring down at him. The baby was wrapped up, sleeping soundly, as Crystal stared down at him, so overwhelmed by love and amazement, she honestly didn't care about anything else. Not the pain she was in, not the fact that this baby would be her first or last, or the fact she very well believed she was having a full fledge nervous breakdown. No, all that mattered was that she had her baby. Max, Gina, and Cora all came, fussing over the baby. Her grandmother was flying in soon, and expected to come in the next few days. Jessica was even called, and planning on flying in too. She laid back, knowing the baby had to go down to the nursery soon, and couldn't help staring down at him.

She couldn't stop kissing his tiny little fingers, and smiling down at him. One of the nurses remarked this was one of the most beautiful babies she had ever seen. Then, Andrew appeared. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, and smiling down at the baby. Instantly, Crystal looked up at him. She knew getting rid of this mental block was going to be much harder than she thought.

"He's absolutely beautiful..." Glancing over, Crystal nodded.

"He is isn't he?"

Andrew leaned over, before gently smelling the top of the baby's head. He smirked, and gently stroked the side of his cheek. The baby continued sleeping.

"He smells nice...and his skin is so soft."

Crystal smirked, looking down at the baby, before Andrew sighed.

"You're really going to let my mother see him?"

Crystal nodded.

"I thought, I could do everything you wouldn't do. I gotta be the better person. It's a risk, but...I'm going to do everything I can to raise him right. Being a parent takes hard work, and love...something you know nothing about. Carson is going to be proof that you didn't destroy me that night."

Andrew sighed, before gently touching the baby's tiny hand with his finger. He sighed, before nodding.

"If things had been different...maybe...just maybe you could have been the one to help me. We could have ran away together..."

Crystal shook her head.

"No, nobody could have helped you once you started off doing what you did. The one good thing that came out of those few months is my son."

"Our son."

Crystal glared and shook her head.

"No...Carson is my son."

Andrew stared heartbroken, before the baby lightly stirred, crying, before looking down at him. Looking back up, she saw Andrew was gone. Sighing, she knew this was probably going to happen as many times as she could. It was exhausting, but she could do anything to force Andrew out of her mind. Right now, all that mattered was his son. Smiling, she stared down at Caron, knowing that Andrew Cunanan's only child would never be like him. She was going to make sure of it, even if it's the last thing she did.


	9. Time passes

**Two months later**

Crystal led Mary Ann into the living room where the bungalow's skylights filled the room with beautiful warm sunlight. The visit had been arranged well in advanced, and Mary Ann sounded nothing short of ecstatic when she telephoned to tell Mary Ann when she could visit, and reminded her about the strict agreement they talked about, as well as letting her know she had her lawyer draw up some documents that she wanted Mary Ann to sign. Of course she was more than willing to say yes to everything, and she told Crystal she would book her train ticket as soon as she could. Less than an hour later, Crystal called again, and Mary Ann told her what day she would be visiting, as well as what time. They decided on a two hour visit, and Crystal let her know she would have a friend at her house as well. Any sign of trouble the contact would go into affect, and Mary Ann would get charges pressed against her. By the time she hung up, she felt exhausted. Having all of the information written down, she left it on her desk, before picking up her baby monitor. She strolled over down the hall, before entering her bedroom where Carson had been laid down for his afternoon nap.

Carson had been truly a total joy of a baby.

He never quite took the breastfeeding which made Crystal sad, but he always took his bottle, and during that time would just gaze up at her with those big brown eyes of his. He was gaining weight quickly, and was nothing short of an active, happy go lucky baby, that constantly left her in wonder. For the first two weeks her grandmother stayed with her, allowing her to catch up on sleep. The second her grandmother laid eyes on him, she instantly fell in love, claiming this was the most beautiful baby she had ever seen. During those three weeks, her grandmother taught her little tricks from when she had children. She calmed her nerves when they gave him his first bath in the kitchen, and he began screaming at the top of his lungs. She showed him ways of soothing, and how to keep a level head. They often had dinner on the back deck, and finally shortly before she flew back, she reached across as the baby laid sleeping in his carseat, and told her how proud she was about her being brave enough in not giving this baby up. That night after she changed Carson, and poured him into a gray one-piece decorated with tiny blue whales, she smiled and lightly tickled his belly. The baby wiggled and kicked his tiny legs, as Crystal stared down and smiled.

"Just you and me kiddo..."

The baby gurgled, staring up with his big brown eyes. He all ready resembled Andrew so much it seemed scary. To anyone outside of her small circle of people she was close with, strangers, anyone from town who would stop Crystal on the sidewalk while pushing Carson in his stroller, and gush over how adorable he was, whenever his father got brought up, which usually happened at the Mommy and Me class which was above the drug store downtown, she would simply lie and say they were separated and he lived down state. Everyone loved Carson, and just had to hold him. He had that affect on everyone. He wasn't a fussy baby, and despite the wakeful nights, of late feedings, and holding him pacing around, he never really fussed. He was an easy baby, and with each day he was constantly amazing her. She couldn't understand how something so pure, and so beautiful could have come from something so ugly and terrible. Two weeks following her birth, still very sore from the C-section and surgery, with her grandmother staying with her and helping, she received a plain white envelope. Inside was a cream colored card, and written on it in beautiful handwriting said...

_Crystal, I heard through my sources you welcomed a beautiful son. Hope you are well. I know you will raise a wonderful young man. - D_

Crystal knew this was from Donatella Versace, and she smiled. After everything this poor woman had been through, she still was able to find kindness in her heart even though a child now existed from the man who had murdered her brother in cold blood. She never showed her grandmother, or friends this note, but it truly helped raise her spirits.

Today Mary Ann had arrived by taxi, and Max agreed to stay in the kitchen and catch up on some work. He plugged his laptop in and said he wouldn't disturb them unless he felt something was wrong. Crystal thanked him, and when the doorbell rang, she took a deep breath knowing it was better to get this over with. When she answered, Mary Ann looked eager, and excited. She shifted from one foot to another, and smiled. Crystal allowed her the same kindness and let her in, asking if she wanted anything to drink? Coffee? Juice? Water? Mary Ann shook her head, as Crystal led her into the living room where she had laid Carson out on his blue play-mat where a white and green plastic bow was secured over him, with tiny things that dangled, or reflected that he could stare up at. She had dressed him in a navy blue one piece, with a gray knit cap her grandmother had made four him. He was gurgling, and kicking his feet staring up at the objects hanging down above him. Instantly Mary Ann gasped loudly, covering her mouth with her hands. Crystal saw tears were in her eyes, as she sadly smiled, knowing this was a lot for her. She had kept tabs on Mary Ann, and knew she still believed Andrew was innocent. Max cleared his throat in the next room, just letting his presence be known, as Crystal walked her over to the sofa, and the baby who was laid out in front of them. Mary Ann placed her purse down, staring at the baby in total awe, before Crystal reached down and scooped him up. Holding him against her shoulder she smiled.

"I put him down for a nap earlier, so he won't be cranky."

She then knew it was time to relax, and allow this woman to hold her grandchild. She wasn't Andrew, nor a monster. She reminded herself mentally that Max was in the next room, and if anything made her uncomfortable it would be over in seconds. Carefully, she handed Carson over to her. Mary Ann, a mother of four, took the baby with ease, and cradled him in her arms. Instantly tears of joy rolled down her face, as she stared down at him. The baby stared up, calm, and still as he usually was. Mary Ann smiled, looking down at him in total awe. Reaching down, she took one of his hands and kissed his tiny hand.

"Oh my goodness, he's so beautiful!"

Crystal smiled before Mary Ann lifted him, and held him against her chest. She gently rubbed his back, taking deep inhales of his soft skin, almost exactly as Crystal had imagined Andrew doing the night following the delivery. Watching her do this, sent shivers down her spine. She watched, trying not show how uncomfortable she was. Sitting there, she shifted how she was sitting as Mary Ann started to softly sing what sounded like an Italian lullaby.

**Later...**

"How was the delivery?"

Mary Ann asked still gently cradling Carson who was now fast asleep. Crystal had gotten them coffee, and had showed the "okay" sign to Max as he continued to work at the counter. Now less than twenty minutes later, they sat side by side, talking, mostly about the baby. Mary Ann seemed a little taken aback by Crystal remarked she wasn't planning on getting the baby baptized since she wasn't raised to be super religious, and when Carson was older she would allow that to be his choice. She saw Mary's face twitch, and a flicker show in her eyes, but quickly pushed it away as she continued rubbing the baby's back. She asked if she was breastfeeding? Crystal explained he wouldn't latch, and was sticking to a bottle. Mary Ann gave her some tips on pumping, before asking about if he was sleeping through, and started giving her tips. if the baby was cranky.

"I had to have an emergency C-section, I started bleeding badly and they had to give me a full hysterectomy."

Mary Ann sighed, and she saw actual sympathy in her eyes.

"I had to have the same thing done when I had...Andrew. I delivered him naturally, but I was bleeding so badly. I'm so sorry though...a young girl like yourself. I had three other children before hand."

"Just means I got my baby, he's special."

Mary Ann nodded staring down at the baby and smiled with love in her eyes.

"I can't believe how much he looks like..."

She then stopped, looking embarrassed, before Crystal shrugged.

"No, your right...he looks a lot like Andrew."

Mary Ann smiled, before looking across at Crystal, tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry for what he did to you...that...that man wasn't my Andrew. He was a good boy...I swear it. He would have been a good father...maybe would have helped him turn his life away..."

Crystal sighed looking at her sleeping son in Mary's arms.

"I wish I could believe that...but none of that matters now."

Mary sighed, and nodded, leaning down kissing the top of his head. All the while, Crystal watched feeling nothing but pity in her heart.

**Later...**

Crystal allowed Mary to stay two extra hours, and help feed him, and put him to bed. Mary hummed that same song to him, before meeting Crystal in the living room. She had called her taxi, and Max was still in the kitchen. Mary had brought several items of baby clothing with her, and begged Crystal to please keep them. Crystal, not wanting to upset her, agreed and thanked her. Mary Ann hugged her goodbye when her taxi pulled up, before Crystal handed her a photo she had taken of Carson earlier that month. Instantly Mary's eyes filled with tears as she smiled, and hugged Crystal tight.

"Thank you darling."

With that, Mary Ann climbed the steps down, and went into her taxi. Crystal waited, before turning and going back inside. Max now was sitting on the sofa, nursing a glass of wine.

"Sorry that took so long."

"No problem, made me feel better I was here."

"It meant a lot, guess I wanted to make sure she saw him once...all she's getting is photos after this."

"Think she'll give you trouble?"

Crystal sighed and sat down beside him.

"No...I think she knows how much is on the line, besides I could go public with what happened, and destroy whatever little image she still has for her son. No, she'll keep her mouth shut."

"I guess she had a memorial service for Cunanan shortly after his death. None of her other children showed up. They said she was acting unstable. She made a tiny memorial garden outside her apartment paying tribute to him."

"She's a sad lonely woman, but I needed to get this over with. If the tables were turned, I know Andrew wouldn't have been capable of ever showing kindness. Between having this wonderful opportunity being able to help others, as well as giving this lonely woman the slightest bit of hope or happiness...that's where it all begins, picking up the pieces, and raising my son to be a better man."

Max smirked, before patting her shoulder, before Max reached for the remote and clicked on the evening news. Crystal ended up making dinner, and by the time Max left, he told her to set her alarm. Thanking him again, Crystal went into her bedroom, before looking down into the crib. Laying there, Carson stared up with his big brown eyes, gazing at the mobile, lightly kicking his booted feet. Smiling, she reached down and scooped him up, rubbing his back and gently bouncing him against her. Kissing his head, she moved to her bed, and gently laid down, with Carson laying beside her. Curling up, Crystal smiled staring down at him, hiked up on one elbow, looking at her baby, feeling deeply comforted.

"Crystal?"

Crystal lifted her eyes and looked across her room and saw Andrew standing there, looking yet again exactly as he did the night he first met her. He stared heartbroken, eyes pleading behind his glasses. He took a step further, before Crystal glared at him.

"Leave us alone..."

"Crystal, I want to touch you, I want to lay with you and my baby...we're a family..."

Crystal stared up, curled up beside Carson and hated seeing him stand there. Night after night she had dreams of him. Either he would appear to her like he was now, or vivid, very graphic dreams of them in some other life, happily married, always having sex. By the end of dream, she would always wake up panting, sweating, feeling dirty, and ashamed. When Jessica came down, they had a long talk. She decided to tell her all about Mary Ann, and finally about her dreams and visions of Andrew. Jessica as always listened, not judging. She said allowing Mary Ann to visit, as well as receiving photographs was risky, but had the closure she deserved. She told Crystal she was proud of her, and once she began about the dreams and visions, she found herself crying.

"I'm not crazy...I hate him. Even though he's dead I hate him, but I can't get him out of my head. He feels so real, and it's getting worse and I'm terrified that somebody is going to find out and I'll have Carson taken away from me..."

She broke down crying, before Jessica brought her in for a tight hug, and waited until she calmed down. Finally, she pulled her back, and sternly looked her in the eyes.

"Listen to me. You are a wonderful mother. Nobody is going to take your son away. This is what we're going to do first...you are starting a new medication. It might take a lot to finally start working, but it should help block out the dreams, and humiliations."

"Side effects?"

"Nothing major. Also we're going to call three days a week, around eight for the next few months. You need therapy by someone you trust. You need to process this. Not only did you survive a terrible attack, but you gave birth to the result of that. You love your son, you got through the worst...but we're going to fix this. Cunanan is dead, and we're going to make sure he stays that way."

Overwhelmed, Crystal wiped her eyes before nodding and thanking her.

The phone calls were exactly what Crystal needed. She trusted Jessica and it honestly felt like just touching base with a good friend. Sometimes they wouldn't even talk about Andrew. Instead just work, the baby, or anything else. Somehow having that comfort always helped. The medication scared her originally, but honestly it had worked wonders. The dreams had stopped, but the visions came back every once in awhile. Jessica said this was totally normal, and as long as she held her ground, she would be able to keep control.

Staring up at him, Crystal shook her head.

"We're not your family...you're dead Andrew...go away."

Andrew stepped closer, tears spilling from his eyes as he looked at her.

"I just wanna hold my son please..."

"You're a monster Andrew...go away."

Taking a second, she closed her eyes, and waited. When she opened them, Andrew was gone. Feeling a heavy weight of relief settle down on her, she nodded, before looking down at her baby. He gazed up at her, wiggling gently beside her. Smiling, she continued staring at him, knowing everything would be okay.

**Seven months later...**

Crystal was sitting in jeans and a T-shirt, laughing as she was attempting to feed Carson as he sat at his highchair, wearing a bib, and giggling, his baby food smeared all over his face and tray. These past seven months had been truly wonderful. It had been months since she had any dreams of visions of Andrew. Work was great, and Crystal loved her life in the valley. One of her favorite things was jogging while pushing Carson in his stroller. She kept busy with the baby, and had sent her promised monthly photos to Mary Ann who hadn't caused her any trouble. As always Carson was a beautiful baby, and brought her so much happiness. Today she was feeding him, and hoping to take him to the park in a little bit and meet up with Cora.

Then the doorbell rang.

Sighing, she made a silly face, making the baby giggle, before putting the jar and spoon down, before using a dishcloth to wipe the baby's face. Smiling, she scooped the baby up, and undid his bib. Laughing, she shook her head.

"Oh my messy boy, what am I going to do with you?"

Carson babbled, gurgling, and giggling, before Crystal walked the baby against her hip towards the front door. Answering it, she pulled the door back and instantly everything froze. She stood back speechless, staring at her ex-husband standing on the front steps.

She hadn't seen him since they separated. He wore dark jeans, a leather jacket, and was taking his sunglasses off. She knew he had constantly been trying to get in touch. Her grandmother said he was frustrated that he couldn't contact her after hearing what had happened. Now here he was, after all this time, the same man she had fallen in love with as a foolish teenager. The same man who was her first love, and the same man who was mature enough to know they needed to end before things got any worse.

Staring, she felt everything stand still, as Damon smiled.

"Hey."

Crystal gulped, before Damon sighed, looking at the baby before a sad smile spread across his face.

"He's gorgeous, he looks just like his mother."

Crystal stared, when suddenly silent tears rolled down her face, so ashamed.

"Damon...I..."

She lowered her face, clinging onto her baby, before Damon sighed.

"I should have called..."

Crystal sniffled, taking a deep breath before looking at him.

"Wanna come in?"

Damon smirked, looking at the baby before reaching forward, and gently touching the baby's chubby cheek with his finger.

"Not before I'm properly introduced to this young man?"

Crystal laughed through her tears, still holding onto the baby before she sighed and looked down at Carson, staring up with his wide big brown eyes.

"This is Carson."

Damon smiled, before looking down at the baby with sincere compassion. He looked up at Crystal with his hazel handsome eyes, and smirked.

"Can I hold him?"

Crystal took a second before nodding.

"Yeah sure..."

She carefully handed the baby over, before Damon took him like a complete natural. As always, Carson took to strangers perfectly fine. He was a good baby, calm, and barley ever fussed. He was held in Damon's arms, before Damon smiled, looking down. Carson stared back.

"Hey buddy..."

Crystal stood back, wiping her eyes, before folding her arms. This was all a lot seeing Damon on her doorstep. It had been so long, and now after this past year, seeing him here made her truly feel surreal.

"Come on in..."

Damon smiled, holding the baby and followed her in. The wind chimes hanging outside the front windows gently made gentle music in the gentle wind that had picked up.

**Later...**

Damon had helped Crystal give Carson a bath in the kitchen sink, before feeding him his afternoon bottle, and changing him, and pouring him into one of his one pieces, and both put him down for his nap. Damon had taken his leather jacket off, and stared down smiling. Damon had younger sisters, and had always been good with little ones. The talk of children had never come up during the course of their short marriage. Crystal figured it was because they were so young. Now watching him, and how good he was with Carson, she knew someday he was going to make a truly amazing father. Both shut the bedroom door, while Crystal took the baby monitor, and both made coffee and went into the living room. Once they settled down, both stared at each other in silence for a few moments before Damon sighed.

"I'm sorry for just showing up like this. I tried to contact your grandmother but..."

"I refused to talk to you, or take your calls...your messages...I'm sorry..."

She tried to control herself from crying, but found tears surfacing again. Sighing, Damon shook his head.

"No, at first I was worried...worried sick. First that crazy bitch mother talked to me, and told me what happened. I saw the news, and read in the papers, but you're name was barley mentioned. I figured either it was a hoax, or wasn't true. So I talked with your grandmother. I wanted to fly out, but she told me...you...were probably going to die..."

"This was when I was in my coma?"

"Yeah, your grandmother told me what the police had said. There was swelling in the brain and they figured this was it. She told me she wouldn't allow me to see you since you were so badly beaten. She didn't want that image to be the last thing I remembered of you. I tried so hard to see you, but you woke up, and then transferred to another hospital and you started calling the shots. I got so angry, wondering what I had done? I started to blame myself for giving up on us...putting my career first, letting you go back home to your mother, and then South Beach. I kept telling myself if I had worked harder on us...none of this would have happened."

Crystal shook her head.

"Damon, so much has happened and I'm too exhausted to reassure you that none of this was your fault. I was just unlucky. You were right. We didn't wanna stay together and get bad. You were truly the best thing that happened to me, and losing you was hard, but I valued our relationship and it gave me the strength to move on, and start taking care of myself. I just made the awful mistake of picking up a charming handsome stranger at the bar I worked at...and it nearly killed me."

"Cunanan?"

Crystal nodded.

"He attacked me and the next day shot Versace. Eight days later he killed himself."

"He killed four other men? I followed the news stories, like I said they weren't exactly clear with you. Some featured your name, some didn't. They claimed he robbed a waitress in South Beach...but he raped you didn't he? Carson is his...right?"

Crystal sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, then he nearly beat me to death. I nearly died, but Donatella Versace...came to see me and ended up being generous enough to pay for my surgeries. It was right around that time I found out I was pregnant. I got blood work done since I was so scared I was HIV...I wasn't thank Christ, but I found out I was pregnant from the rape and thought for a little bit about getting an abortion, then even maybe putting him up for adoption. Finally after meeting some truly wonderful people, who set me up here, working for a crisis hotline from home...I decided to stay out of the media as best as I could and raise the baby."

"He raped you..."

Damon sighed looking off into the distance, looking absolutely heartbroken." Crystal stared at him, before reaching over and touching his hand.

"Over a necklace, remember the one my grandmother gave me?"

Damon nodded.

"Yep, a necklace that he didn't even try to pawn. It was found in the houseboat after he killed himself. Such a waste..."

Damon stared forward, his eyes actually filling with tears, as he blinked them away and sighed.

"Jesus..."

Crystal squeezed his hand.

"Don't you feel sorry for me Damon..."

He turned and looked at her as she sternly stared at him, feeling her own tears start to form.

"A woman who's brother was murdered in cold blood was generous enough to fix my face...which very well could have gone disfigured for the rest of my life. Five families were ruined, their loved ones murdered...I survived. I survived, and...I got my face fixed, and this wonderful house and job, and friends...I have that beautiful little boy in there who's perfectly healthy. He's what's keeping me going...he looks so much like Andrew, I'm in awe...but I made a promise to myself to raise him, and keep him away that the spotlight, and settle with the fact that someday he very well might know the truth. I'm going to let him know that the man who is his biological father was a monster. A sick sad man who only knew how to take instead of give. I'm planning on spending the rest of my life raising a young man nothing like Cunanan. I may have been attacked, I may have been raped...but I'm alive, and that little boy is proof of it."

Damon squeezed her hand back, sniffled, and looked her in the eye.

Both stared at each other, before a single tear rolled down Crystal's face. With that, Damon reached over and wiped her face, before leaning forward, and pressed his forehead against hers. Together they sat there in silence for a very long time


	10. As far as the eye can see

**July 23rd 1997**

_"They were coming."_

_Andrew felt a sudden peace overcome him. Right before the power had been cut, he saw a report featuring his memorable yearbook photo, and the award he won when it had been published to his graduating glass. It figured, that was honestly his proudest moment in this sad excuse for a life. _

_"Most likely to be remembered."_

_He remembered himself as a child, young, hopeful, and truly believing he was special. He saw himself, age ten, looking at this news report, seeing that black and white photo of himself as a teen. Seventeen, craving attention, handsome, outrageous, and behind that wide grin, so much pain. He looked at himself as a child, sitting side by side with him, in awe over his expression watching the news, wanting so badly to wrap his arms around him and not let go. This was a boy who had been molested, lied to, and set up for failure. Once the power was cut, he vanished. Andrew looked up at overhead fan, slowing down to a twirl before stopping completely. He faintly heard the choppers overhead, as well as the loudspeakers and S.W.A.T and F.B.I outside. A strange chemical smell lingered in the air, as Andrew knew he couldn't allow himself to be captured. The biggest tragedy was that he as much as he wanted to blame others, he let his mental illness go untreated, as well as what had happened to him as a child. He believed in his father's lies, and made his very own abyss that he allowed himself to become swallowed up by. He had so many opportunities and wasted them all. He had been healthy, handsome, and couldn't have done anything._

_Instead he lied, and let that darkness take over him. He let that rage take hold, and murdered very well six people. Jeff, his best friend, and very well the man he could never have but always wanted. A man who had been born with honor, and was one of the first to see through him. David, the love of his life. The man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, to start a family with, and to die with when he was old, knowing they had spend their life's together, making every moment count. Lee, a man he inspired to be, and was jealous of his success, and outraged at his lies of staying in the closet, even though he could have doe anything he pleased. He found him sad, and a total waste. The man who he stole the truck from. William he believed his name was? He hadn't thought much about him, but his last words of wanting to see his family haunted him. Just bad luck having crossed his path. Crystal, who he believed hadn't been connected to him since there hadn't been any news coverage. He had tried scanning the few newspapers he could get a hold of, seeing any story about a woman raped and beaten to death. That was his first thing he searched for when he broke into the sailboat a few days ago. She was another sad story of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. He felt sorry for her, and barley remembered much about what happened in the condo._

_She had been the only woman he had ever been with, but the actual sex part was a blur. All he remembered was thinking of David, and actually feeling heartbroken earlier at the bar when she talked about what her father. He knew he was gay, but Crystal was different. She had dark features, and actually reminded him of himself in a strange way. He was sorry he did the things to her the most since she had been decent, and kind to him, and that stupid necklace still was tucked away in his backpack. He couldn't understand it, but why couldn't he stop thinking about her? He wished he hadn't of met her, and wished out of any of the people he killed...she was the only one he could take it back with. Versace had been the biggest hit. He was everything he inspired to be, and wanted. He had been rejected, and knew all because of that one man, his very own name would never be forgotten. He did wonder, all those years ago, what could have happened if he hadn't been left on that stage? No, this was it. He was going on his own terms..._

_He sat on the bed and scooted up. He heard the sound of breaking glass downstairs, and heavy footsteps. He calmly took his glasses off for the final time, folded them on his nightstand, and carefully took the gun. He opened his mouth, placing the barrel into his mouth, and tasting the metallic oily mass against his tongue. He glanced over at his reflection, looking at this sad sight. "I'm so happy right now..." He remembered when he truly believed the darkness began all those years ago, being left on that stage. That would be his punishment in death for what he did, being left, rejected, and alone in the darkness. But before he pulled the trigger, one tiny thought flickered through his mind. _

_"She's still alive."_

_He closed his eyes, and let on single bullet end his sad destructive life. Not knowing, he was leaving a son behind._

**2014**

The bell rang at St. Paul's high school. It was early June, and students in their uinforms all hurried down the front stairs of the main building. Girls in navy blue and red plaid skirts and button down blouses, boys in navy blue blazers, and red ties. Everyone talking, backpacks thrown over shoulders, I-Pods and headphones blaring. Some children and teens headed straight to the bus line, or towards the rear parking-lot. Among all the teens, walked a handsome seventeen year old. He wore his uniform, thick brown hair combed back, and styled, mirrored sunglasses shielding his round light brown eyes, and thick eyebrows. He had a golden tan, and at first sight anyone who knew the real Andrew Cunanan when he was that same age, would have done a complete double take, believing this was him. Several young co-eds, batting their eyelashes, smiled and followed behind him clutching their books.

"Carson? So what time is the big interview tomorrow?"

Carson smirked, shrugging as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Around eight."

Two of the girls smiled, still following him as he made his way into the parking-lot.

"God, you are so lucky! I bet you're in for sure!"

Carson raised his eyebrows as he dug his car keys from his pocket from his slacks.

"Well I guess we'll see..."

Waving goodbye to them, one told him to text him later, he climbed into his Civic he was currently paying off, and got behind the wheel. Starting it up, he saluted to the girls who were clearly drooling over him, smirked, and peeled out before clicking his phone on, and starting up a playlist.

**Later**

Crystal was currently going over paperwork in her office in the condo she had lived in for the last twelve years. Damon and her had gotten back together roughly a year after he first showed up. It took awhile, but Damon said he was working at an art gallery which was less than an hour away. He knew she needed time, and would want her distance, but he truly had missed her, and had instantly fallen in love with Carson. It started off with a few visits a week, usually him coming over to help with the baby. It took months before Crystal truly opened up about their past, separation, and finally what happened to her in Florida. They took things slow, and finally they decided to try again. Carson loved Damon, and Damon adored Carson. He didn't see him as a reminder of what had happened, or another man's son. Damon loved that boy more than life itself, and truly was exactly the kind of father figure Crystal wanted for her son. He never got angry, he was always patient, understanding, and took constantly joy in this little boy.

When she told him about her arrangement with Mary Ann, he listened, and even though he didn't completely agree with her sending the photographs, he saw where she was coming from. He did agree they needed to put their foot down with there not being any more visits. Mary Ann did write to them roughly around the time Carson was entering the first grade, asking if she could come see him? Both Damon and Crystal agreed it would only confuse him, and they waited to see if this would become an issue. In the end as dissapointed as Mary Ann was, she didn't press the issue. To Carson, Damon was his father, simple as that.

When Carson was eight, they moved to Arizona when Damon got offered a new job. It was hard, leaving the valley, since Crystal truly believed this was where she had officially started over. She said her goodbyes, but knew it was for the best since in the last three years a few reporters had been showing up, trying to ask questions. She knew she couldn't hide forever. She knew she just needed to do what was best for Carson. It was truly haunting how much he looked like Andrew. Even some mannerisms reminded her of him. Carson was a sweet little boy who, filled Crystal and Damon's life up with happiness. Memories of him as a toddler, dressed in overalls, his thick brown hair, his almond shaped eyes, his big grin, and that adorable little laugh of his. Crystal still remembered him blowing them kisses on his first day of preschool, and how Damon had to drive them to get coffee since Crystal couldn't stop crying. She remembered him sitting across from her and her reassuring her that he was going to be fine. It was only three hours. Still, Crystal remembered looking across and seeing Damon's eyes starting to get misty. Crystal and Damon did everything they could to give Carson a happy childhood. Thousands upon thousands of photos were taken of Carson's first steps, first time in a pool, at holidays, or dressed up as a puppy for trick or treating. Photos of his first days of school, at daycare, playing in his backyard, learning how to pain with Damon in his studio, or grinning that wide grin of his playing while with his friends on his birthday. He made friends easily, and was a typical happy go lucky, active, smart, funny, and carefree kid. Max, Cora, and Gina still visited for holidays, and the neighborhood they lived in had great people, where Carson made a ton of friends. Damon and Crystal loved each other, and helped each other each day, both agreeing that they were very lucky. Crystal never took one single day for granted, and often would fall asleep beside her husband, knowing down the hall was her healthy and happy son, and all was right in the world. When Carson was in grade school, Crystal finished her degree, and continued working as a hotline councilor, even volunteering hours at the crisis center downtown. Damon continued teaching art, and Carson breezed through school, as years began to pass full of pool parties with neighbors, movie nights of the three of them laughing together on the sofa, and love making between Damon and her. It was a simple happy life, and Crystal knew unlike Andrew's other five victims, she had been lucky. Every once in awhile she would see articles on Donatella Versace, and thank God this woman gave her another chance at life.

She still thought about Andrew. It wasn't hard since Carson was the spitting image of him, there was no denying that. He sprouted up tall, was tan, smooth skin, thick hair, and the same exact eyes. It was uncanny. Once when Carson was in middle school, playing with a huge Lego set they had gotten him for Christmas, all scattered out on the living room carpet floor, Crystal and Damon were lounging on the sofa watching TV, when 20/20 came on with a re-run on Andrew Cunanan and his murders. Instantly Crystal felt her heart freeze up, as Damon and her glanced at each other, as Damon quickly changed the channel, while Carson continued to play blissfuly unaware. That night after Carson went to bed, Crystal and Damon shared a few beers on their porch swing on the back deck. They talked about ever telling Carson if the truth came out? They wanted to be honest with him, but both of them knew Damon in all manners speaking was Carson's father. Still, the truth very well might come out despite Crystal denying she had ever met Andrew.

There were still a few books that mentioned her name, as well as a few TV specials that featured the waitress that was sexually assaulted the night before Versace was shot. Did they really need to tell Carson, this wonderful smart boy that his biological father was a crazed gay psychopath who raped his mother and got her pregnant? A man who killed five men, including one of the most famous designers in the world?

They decided to wait until he was older.

But that talk never came.

The same year Mary Ann passed away, having received her promised monthly photos of Carson. Any letters, asking about him, or wanting to meet him were ignored. When she did pass, Crystal received a brief letter from Regina, Andrew's sister who unlike his other Elena, or his brother Christopher, refused any interviews or comments on his brother's murders. She lived in Chicago, and barley spoke with her family. She wrote that her mother had passed, and she found all of the photographs of Carson, either framed, in her tiny apartment, or saved in a shoebox. She wrote to Crystal the photographs would no longer be needed, and she thanked her for being so kind to her mentally ill mother. She wrote that she knew in her heart her brother had in fact sexually assaulted someone, and told her she deeply respected her choice in raising the child, who looked very handsome, as well as happy. She told her she was sending all of the photos back (which she did in the package that came along with the letter) That she didn't want it getting in anyone's hands, as well as her siblings. She didn't want the world to know that Andrew Cunanan had a son. Crystal counted herself lucky that there was one decent person in that twisted family.

Then two months following, Damon died. It was sudden, and very unexpected. One second he was walking down the driveway to grab some bags from the farmer's market, the next he had dropped on the payment in a slump. Crystal ran out after dropping off the first armful of bags on the kitchen counter, and eyes widened the second she opened the glass door. She ran to him, before yelling for Carson who had some friends over in the pool. The boys all circled around, wearing their swim shorts, hair all slicked back from the water, before Carson ran over.

"Dad!"

Crystal called 911 on her cell phone, but despite the paramedics best efforts, Damon died. The shock hit her and Carson like a ton of bricks, and that week surrounding the funeral, Max, Gina, and Cora all flew out and stayed with them. Carson took it very hard, and even spoke about how lucky he was to have such a wonderful man for a father during the services. Crystal felt as if her heart had been torn out. Damon had been her first love, and had returned, and had raised her son as if he was his. He had given her all those years of happiness, and she still clearly remembered nearly eight months after he first came back, how Cora had been watching Carson, and the two of them decided to spend the night together. She remembered him hovering over her, being gentle, as she tried to relax, knowing if she thought about that night back in South Beach, she would never be able to move pass it, and ever have any relationships let alone a healthy sex life. This was the first time she had been with a man since the rape, and she knew if it was ever going to be with anyone, it needed to be with Damon. He took his time, was gentle, slow, and made sure they stopped whenever she was getting too overwhelmed. By the time they had finished, Crystal had come herself, and instead of being dirty or ashamed, she actually felt good. That night they fell asleep in each other's arms, but not before she admitted the medication she was on to block these intense dreams and visions she had of Andrew. She laid on Damon's chest as he stroked her hair and listened, before telling her he didn't think she was crazy. That he understood, and gently brushed some of her hair away from her face.

Smiling, Crystal stared down at him before thanking him, and laid her head on his chest, listening to his heart. The same heart that gave out for such a healthy young man. She was devastated, and now alone. After the funeral, things slowly settled down, but any second moment Crystal kept expecting to see Damon walk through the door, or call down from his studio, dressed in his jeans and black T-shirts. Always smiling, joking around, and making her feel like the luckiest woman in the world. Damon had a huge life insurance plan, more than enough to pay off, and keep their house. Crystal knew once Carson was in college she would downsize to an apartment since this place was much too big, and held too many memories. Carson was doing good despite what had happened, and returned back to school. Most nights, they would sit, trying to make small talk over dinner, trying to ignore the empty chair now that s at at the table. Carson asked Crystal if they could keep Damon's art studio for a little while. He just didn't have the heart to throw anything out. Crystal hugged her son and said of course. They kept some of his clothes, and donated the rest. Then one afternoon, three months following Damon's funeral...Carson was going through some stuff for a yard sale they were planning on having, for the rest of Damon's things they didn't want to keep, or donate. He found his birth certificate. Crystal was on a call in her office down the hall, her headset on, finishing up a group meeting call, when Carson appeared in the doorway.

"Mom?"

Crystal turned in her chair, and instantly saw something was wrong. Carson never looked like this. She held up her hand to show she only had a few minutes left. Wrapping it up, she finished, and signed off, before slipping her headset off a few minutes later. Turning, she rubbed her palms against the material of her slacks, and looked at her fifteen year old son. She honestly couldn't believe her little boy was now a young man. He had been so wonderful following Damon's death, and just the other night, she checked in on him before bed asking if he ever wanted to talk she wanted to let him know she was here. She missed his father just as much as he did. The two had always had a very open relationship and were close. Carson of course went to Damon for the "talk" and other things, but somehow Crystal loved their little talks late night at the kitchen. Carson even admitted he went to a party where some of the kids were smoking weed. He told her he was curious about it, but didn't try it. That was Carson for you, always open, always trying to make the right choice.

At this exact moment, she knew something was terribly wrong. He showed her his birth certificate and the fact under father, there was no name.

"Mom, why isn't dad's name on this?"

Crystal knew she could have made up any number of lies, instead she sighed, feeling completely heartbroken. Looking at him, she knew she couldn't lie a second more. She just wished Damon was sitting beside her for this.

"Baby...that's because he wasn't your biological father."

**Later...**

Crystal had finished telling Carson everything. Her laptop open in front of them with whatever she could bring up on Andrew. She sat there on the downstairs sofa with Carson, frightened that he was going to scream, or tell her he hated her. She waited after pouring her heart out, telling him everything. She told him about how his "father" Damon was her first husband, their marriage when she was very young and separation, which resulted in her moving down to her grandmother, who had sadly passed away five years ago, to Florida. She talked about the night she met his real father at the bar she worked at, how he had lied, and both had gone back to her condo she was living in. She knew this must have been horrible to hear from his point of view, and told Carson how this man...who's name was Andrew Cunanan. He raped her, and then nearly beat her to death leaving her for dead. She told him that he was mentally ill. That following his death and murders books had been written about him. He was a pathological liar, was openly gay, and had a history of mental illness. She told him about what she had learned about him, and then the five murders, including Versace, who was murdered the morning after he had attacked her. She told him about how he had killed himself, and then her finding out she was pregnant with him a few months later in the hospital.

"Why didn't you get an abortion?"

He asked, staring at her, no tears, just questions. Crystal meanwhile fought to keep hers away.

"Because it wasn't your fault baby...and you weren't his, you were mine. I was in the hospital for a very long time, and I was lucky enough to have my surgeries paid for. Somehow knowing I was pregnant with you gave me strength. Helped me fight and not give up."

Carson took the laptop and looked at it for awhile before finally he sighed and looked across at her.

"Did dad know?"

Crystal nodded.

"Yes, we got back together when you were just a baby. I was lucky to have so much second changes, including him. He wanted to sit down with you in a few years and tell you everything. He loved you so much Carson, and besides a few vague rumors...nobody knows. I made sure of it. I turned down interviews, offers, anything. The man who got me pregnant was a very sick and unstable man. The only good thing that came from his sad excuse of a life was you. Now don't you think for one second you are a madman's son. No, Andrew Cunanan didn't have a son. Your father Damon did. He was your father. You are a good person, and NOTHING I mean NOTHING like him."

"I look just like him..."

He muttered looking at the computer screen. That's when Crystal saw the tears. Staring at him, Carson nervously chewed on his lip.

'You must feel sick whenever you look at me..."

Crystal's heart broke when she heard this, and hated Andrew Cunanan all over again.

"Oh baby...no..."

She started to cry, and lifted her laptop placing it on the coffee table before gathering her only son in her arms. He began to sob, as she wrapped her arms around him, and held him tight. She rubbed his back as he sobbed against her like he did when he was a child whenever he skinned his knee, or was sick.

"Listen to me..."

She pulled him back and firmly held him by the face, as tears gushed down. She sternly made him look her in the eye.

"I kept this from you because I thought you were too young. Andrew Cunanan was a sick unstable man, but you aren't like him baby. I've always looked at you with nothing but love, because you honey are what saved me."

It was now Carson's turn and gather his mother in his arms and hug tight.

Now two years had passed. She had offered Carson therapy, even by Jessica who still phoned every month, but he said its wasn't needed. He felt relieved he knew the truth, and no matter what he found out about Cunanan, Damon would always be his father. Crystal watched his closely, and any digging he did on his father, she never noticed. After that, they didn't talk about it. Now two years later and Carson was a happy, handsome, and very popular teenager, looking more like Andrew than ever. He was applying to colleges, and had his heart set on one school upstate. The thought of him leaving home scared Crystal, but she knew it was perfectly normal. She had just started dating again, nothing too serious, and spent her time working, or trying to help anyone who was a victim as she once was. She missed Damon, but couldn't believe that time truly was helping as best as it could.

Carson had on and off again girlfriends, and his prom photo with a pretty girl named Courtney sat framed on her desk. Carson had tons of friends, and was truly enjoying his senior year as best as he could. Still, it haunted her how much he resembled his father. Just the other night Crystal sat up working, reading glasses on, highlighter in hand downstairs with the TV on mute. Carson came down in his boxers to grab a bottle of water, and for a brief second Crystal felt her heart leap in her throat when she saw him. He looked just like Andrew. She had been on a weekend retreat for hotline councilors just a few months ago, and she was away for a few days. She had teased Carson not to burn down the house if he had any parties before hugging him goodbye. The trip brought her to San Diego. She spent the next two days at the hotel where the retreat was held doing her trainings, before she headed back to the airport. That's when she remembered something. Less than twenties minutes later she arrived at Holy Cross Cemetery where Andrew was buried. She parked, and knew it was in the mausoleum. Slipping her sunglasses up on her head, she silently walked inside, faintly hearing organ music. Walking, her low heels clicking, she wandered around, looking at the marble crypts, before after about ten or so minutes she finally found it. He was buried right beside Mary Ann. She stared at his name, with two dates and sighed. This was it, just like everyone else. She stood there looking up, before glancing in both direction. Nobody seemed to be around. Sighing again, she spoke in a low whisper.

"Hello Andrew. I just wanted to let you know...I forgive you. That necklace you tried to steal from me...I cashed it it years ago and used the money to donate to girls who have been assaulted like you did to me. I had a happy marriage, and loved him very much. He was a good man, a million times more than somebody you could have ever dreamed or lied to be. He was our son's real father."

She felt tears of ranger start welling up in her eyes.

"Carson looks just like you, but he's smart, and pure, and good hearted...he knows about you and he's disgusted. He's going to work hard, and find success...something you could never do. To think...in another fifty years or so...you'll nearly be forgotten, just known as the sad psycho who murdered a famous man and nothing more. I just wanted to let you know I forgive you. I raised our son with a wonderful man...and I'm never looking back..."

She sighed, glaring at the marble, before wiping her eyes roughly.

"Goodbye Andrew..."

With that, she turned, and walked away, slipping her sunglasses on, and walking out into the sunlight. All the while, Andrew, or the ghost of Andrew in her mind that had been blocked away for so long stood by his crypt, helpless, watching Crystal go, trapped and heartbroken.

**Present.**

"Mr. Martin?"

Carson was dressed in cream colored dress slacks, a button up shirt, and navy blue tie, and matching jacket. His hair was styled backwards, and he looked handsome, as well as perfectly calm. He smiled rising from his seat to go into the dean's office. Once he was settled, the dean, and his assistant smiled from the other side of the desk. The dean held up the stack of papers.

"Mr. Martin, I must have, we have many candidates every year applying to our school, and between your grades, and references...we are very impressed."

Carson gave a handsome grin before the dean smiled, lacing his hands together, and looking at him.

"So, tell me about yourself."

"What would you like to know sir?"

"Well, let's start with your parents?"

For just a fraction of a second a tiny flicker danced across Carson's big brown eyes. He smirked.

"Well, my mother lives downstate, she's a crisis councilor. She's worked in the field since I've been born."

"That's very impressive, and your father?"

Carson kept a straight face.

"He's passed away."

"Oh I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, before I was even born."

"I'm sorry, and what did he do?"

Carson continued staring before a small smile began to turn up on his face.

"He owned a sugar plantation down in Philippines with my grandfather before they sold the company after his death."

The dean looked even more impressed.

"Really?! You don't say! A sugar plantation. How amazing! Did you ever visit?"

"I only saw photographs, but it was quite beautiful."

"It must have been!"

"Oh yes sir...as far as the eye could see."

With that Carson smiled, and looked exactly like his father Andrew Cunanan. The same lying soul who had flashed a smile to a cocktail waitress nearly eighteen years ago, and hid his lingering and building madness.

**The End.**


End file.
